Fighting for Happily Ever After
by lightningprince
Summary: Five years post-musical: When looking for something, Glinda's spell accidentally brings Elphaba and Fiyero back to Oz. While they figure out what to do, enemies both old and new are plotting to bring Glinda's world crashing down around her. Multi-chapter. Eventual Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you,_

_(No one mourns the wicked)_

_Because I knew you, I have been changed for good._

_(No one mourns the Wicked! Wicked! Wicked!)_

"_Oh Elphie, I mourn you. But I'll make good. For you." Glinda said as she watched the crowd depart._


	2. Chapter 2: The Spell

The room was destroyed. Clothes, furniture, and shoes were strewn everywhere. Everything in the room was either disheveled, up ended, or open. It looked like a tornado hit it. The act of nature was still currently whirling about the room, a pink tornado with blonde curls. Where she went destruction followed.

Glinda the Good was currently doing something she almost never did; not caring about her appearance. Normally arranged just so to give off the appearance of warmth but otherworldliness; she was in the same shape as the room. Her blonde locks were falling out of their style, her gloves had crumpled down to her wrists, and her pink, fluffy dress was hiked into one hand. She also darted from place to place. Glinda never darted; glided, floated or (on some occasions) sashayed, but never darted. It simply was unbecoming and gave off the air of worrying

Which was precisely what Glinda was doing. Actually, worrying was too mild a word. Glinda was desperate; desperately looking for something. Something she was never without. She flipped a hope chest without a thought. She did not find it, and grew more distraught. She could not even call for help or ask her ladies-in-waiting; they could not know she had it. But as she grabbed the upside down hope chest and shook free its contents she gave into despair. She balled her beautifully manicured hands into fists and crushed her eyes shut to fight off the tears. She was already flushed from the exertion and emotion; she could not have red eyes from crying.

Glinda threw open her eyes and hands. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? She darted to her armoire and opened the compartment hidden in its base. In previous Upland's women's care it had housed jewels, ivory, or love letters. In Glinda's care it held something vastly more precious. A hat and a book. She picked up the hat and went to place it aside, but paused. Instead, she brought it close to her and inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes. The scent of her old friend still lingered slightly. She let out a deep sigh (now a bit calmer), opened her eyes, and replaced the hat. From the compartment she withdrew the book. The Grimmerie.

She righted her sewing desk and placed the book upon it. The cover still gave her chills when she touched it. After a few years of study she could grasp pieces of it; something she was proud of. Madame Morrible had told her she did not have the knack for sorcery but she showed her. With a lot of help from Elphaba. Glinda's mind wandered back to Shiz and the long nights studying, and then to a few years ago when her friend had handed her the book. Enclosed she had put a translation and pronunciation key of the levitation spell, her notes, and what looked like a key. Glinda had studied it every night, regardless of how tired she was (and her hatred for studying). Elphaba had thought it important, so she did it for her friend. And now, it would do something for her.

She lifted the cover and the book seemed to stick to itself. That was strange, since Glinda took immaculate care of it. She looked at the page it opened to, and for once the words did not seem to swim before her eyes, or change shape. They crystalized until Glinda could easily make them out.

"To Call the Lost Forward." She murmured, reading the title. That seemed like it would work. She began to chant the spell using her own intonations. While Madam Morrible sounded condemning, and Elphaba sultry, Glinda was light, musical. Like a cloud on a beautiful summer day. Glinda felt the power begin to rise, gathering from all directions. The breeze flowed through her; the ground rose up to engulf her; the sky cascaded into her. As she near the end of the spell her hair rose and she felt the sizzle and pop of the magic releasing. Something appeared in her hand and she closed her eyes at the familiarity, taking comfort in it. She felt a shift in the floor in front of her. She opened her eyes to see a scarecrow's face.

"Scarecrow?" Glinda said quizzically.

"Glinda…" was his reply, and she saw his eyes widen. He sounded different. Glinda was not sure this was the same scarecrow as the one who had accompanied Dorothy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, putting on her Glinda the Good voice. She realized it may seem strange since she was in such disarray but it was a familiar fallback.

"I don't know. I was in the garden, picking vegetables for…" he trailed off and Glinda saw his eyes dart to something behind her. She started to turn. "Glinda! No, don't!"

But it was too late. She saw what, or rather who, he was looking at. A tall woman, draped in a light cream frock. There was nothing particularly notable about her appearance, aside from she was green.

"Elphie?" Glinda said, tears welling up into her eyes.

"Glinda, wait…" Elphaba's reply was cut short as Glinda threw herself at her, and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Elphie, I've missed you so much." She sobbed into Elphaba's chest. Elphaba stroked her hair (while noticing its disheveled appearance).

"I know. I'm sorry I had to trick you into thinking I died but-"

"Elphie, please" Glinda cut her off, lightly thumping her on her chest. "Do you really think me that airheaded? At first I was sad, but on my way back to the Emerald City I started thinking-"

"The horror." Elphaba deadpanned, and was thumped again.

"I started thinking about you being melted and realized: I've seen you get wet plenty of times!"

"Glinda, you never saw me get wet. I never went swimming, or got caught in the rain."

"Elphie, I lived with you for two years. You don't think I'd have noticed if you hadn't taken a shower?"

"Glinda, I never took a shower when you were around." There was a pause. "I'm not very comfortable with people seeing my body."

"That's true, but I'm not clueless enough to miss the puddles you left on the bathroom floor because of your annoying habit of not drying off completely, or that you started using my rose shampoo after I made you over."

"Actually, I did that the first week." Elphaba replied sheepishly. "I wanted to get back at you, and it seemed like a good idea at the time. It just made my hair feel so nice I kept using it."

"Hmph. That's why your hair looked so terrible when I saw you at the Emerald Palace. You weren't taking care of it."

"I was a bit preoccupied."

"I can understand that. But now you're back. And I've missed you so much. It's been so hard these last five years without you. I couldn't even leave to look for you! People would have noticed!"

"You were never inconspicuous, I'll give you that. But Glinda, you know I used to oil my skin. You even helped a few times. How did you know I didn't clean myself like that?" Elphaba: ever the logical debater. Glinda did not respond, simply tucked her head closer into Elphaba's chest and mumbled something.

"Pardon."

She mumbled something again but this time Elphaba caught "how far" and "green". Elphaba began to chuckle. Glinda thumped her a third time, glared at her, and turned away in a huff. Adorably.

"It was Pfanee and Shenshen's idea! They wanted to know!" she pouted.

"Before we were even friends? Why, Miss Glinda? How scandal- wait, how did you put it- oh, right- how scandalacious?" Elphaba chuckled again, and leaned close to Glinda ear. "Did you satisfy your curiosity?" she asked in that low voice she could get.

Glinda jumped and took a few steps away. "There was so much steam I couldn't see anything!" she replied huffily. Elphaba let out a peal of laughter in that hideous tone she could get (_Really, such vocal range!_ thought Glinda) and the scarecrow began to chuckle along.

"And why are you here?" Glinda said sharply, mostly trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Glinda." Elphaba's voice was husky and Glinda turned to look at her. "Scarecrow… Fiyero…"she stopped and looked down. Glinda looked to the scarecrow and back to Elphaba.

"What about Fiyero?" she breathed, but Elphaba shook her head, and Glinda looked back to the scarecrow. He smiled and stepped towards her, doing a twirl in the process and ending in a bow. He then looked into her eyes.

"You're still as beautiful as ever, Glinda." He said, and Glinda froze. She knew him. It was Fiyero.

"But…But…" Glinda swooned. She dimly heard someone who sounded like Fiyero yell "Grab her!" before everything went black.

She came back to see the Scarecrow – no, **_Fiyero_** – fanning her with his hat. She also noticed she was cradled in Elphaba's lap on the floor. He smiled as he noticed her come around and she reached up to touch his face.

"Oh, my poor Fiyero. What did they do to you?"

"Actually, it was me." Elphaba said quietly and her face tightened. "My spell did this to him."

"Why?" Glinda asked.

"To save me." Fiyero replied, "They tortured me and left me to die in that field. They didn't need to, either. They knew where Elphaba was hiding. They did it merely to punish me. Anyway, I passed out and thought it was the end. When I came to I saw a little girl with a large, brown rat following her. I don't know what made me talk to her, but the rest, as they say, is history."

"Oh, Fiyero." Glinda said, and tears began to fall.

"Now don't cry for me."

"But how? It's so sad. I can't imagine how you feel."

Fiyero cracked a smile. "Don't you know, my dear, that I'm always happy?"

Glinda managed to eke out a little laugh, and pulled him close in a hug. He hugged her back and, when Elphaba joined, they stayed like that for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3: Catching Up

There was a knock at the door. Glinda's head jerked up and her eyes widened.

"Elphie, quick! Behind the bed! Fiyero, you too!"

They both dove next to the bed and into a pile of clothes still sitting around from earlier. Glinda quickly threw her voluminous comforter and an avalanche of pillows on top of them. She just finished when a handmaid and a porter cautiously opened the door.

"My lady Glinda?" the maid asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…yes. I was just looking for…my…favorite tiara, that's all. You know, the one with pink and green."

"Uh, my lady? It's on your head."

"So it is. It's been a busy couple of weeks." She looked around nervously. "I'd be liable to lose my head if it wasn't attached." She gave a light laugh like the sound of tinkling bells. She knew the effect it had on people.

"Shall I clean the room, my lady?"

"No! I shall do it."

The maid looked at her askance.

"You, my lady?"

"Of course. I haven't practiced my magic today. A sorting spell would be just the thing."

"As my lady wishes. Do you need anything?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I would like a large tray of sandwiches and a few pitchers of water. I have to prepare for my speech tomorrow, and I have a long way to go. So please knock when you return, and then you and the staff can have the night off. I shan't want to be bothered."

"Of course, my lady. As you wish."

As the girl and the porter left Glinda let out a sigh of relief. She turned to see Elphaba and Fiyero dig themselves out of the feather-down bog.

"Well, that was close. I can't believe you managed to fool them with that cleaning magic story. Anyway, what's this speech you have to give?" Elphaba said.

"Oh, you don't know what day it is, do you?"

"No."

"Congratulations!" Glinda said, and flung herself onto Elphaba. "You've been dead for five years."

"Wooo."

"Don't be like that." Glinda giggled. "Where have you been all these years, anyway?"

"Mostly moving around the countries outside of Oz."

"So you have no idea what's been going on then?"

"Not the faintest."

"Well, I'll fill you in then. You died, and I came back here. The Wizard left, and I threw Madam Morrible in jail."

"Good riddance."

"Yeah. She did make it easy for me by siphoning off public funds. Dorothy went home-"

"Little brat. I'm betting she took Nessa's shoes."

"Now Elphie, don't start that again. Her shoes are what sent Dorothy back wherever she came from."

"They weren't that powerful. I should know; I made them."

"No, but people who come from that other place have funny effects when interacting with magic here in Oz."

"You say that like it's a fact but the Wizard didn't have any magic, and he was from there."

"Of course but the people have to interact with something to do it."

"Can you give me another example to back up your idea?"

Glinda opened her mouth but then shut it quickly. Elphaba still noticed and arched an eyebrow.

"Well, it worked to send her away so that's a good start. Anyway," Glinda continued quickly before Elphaba could start arguing again, "Dorothy left, and I was named Throne Minister." She paused.

"Congratulations?" Elphaba ventured.

"Thank you. I went about cleaning up all the Wizard's messes, and there were quite a bit. I had to finish some work, start neglected areas of government, shut down bloated other areas, and repeal those silly Animal laws.

"Good!"

"I thought you'd like that. Anyway there was much financially that was needed to put right. It took me almost three years. Unfortunately, some did not like the new way of things. Taxes actually had to be collected, money could not be handed out to friends willy-nilly, the like. So they started agitating for me to be kicked out of office. Two years ago, as you may have guessed, I was politely asked to step down. I did so, because running a government can be such a pain. A few months later Munchkinland seceded from Oz."

"What!"

"Yep. It appears our Boq has gotten a taste for revolution. He'd been agitating for years and it just so happened after I stepped down. Rumor is the only thing that kept them in Oz after the Wizard left was me being Minister. Once I was forced out there was no reason to stay because the new administration would not work with them."

"Any truth to it?"

"I don't know. I probably did a bit better with them then the next Minister. He found a liking for taxes and has been heavy handed. I will admit to spreading the rumor, though."

"Glinda, you can politick with the best of them." Elphaba said smiling.

"Remember what I said? It's all about popular. Anyway, Boq is in charge Munchkinland and they have been a staring contest with Oz for the last couple of years."

"So what does this all have to do with a speech?"

"Well, every year I give a speech in remembrance of your death and the Wizard leaving."

"Chipper."

"Shush. Anyway, after the first year, I started slowly tweaking it. First more towards a celebration of the Wizard's accomplishments; then, after the Munchkinland split, towards Ozian accomplishments. I slowly marginalized you through the years. Then, last year, I referred to you as the Western Witch, but left Nessa with the Wicked Witch. Since Animal subversion is no longer illegal or really a big deal, the Wicked title kind of falls apart."

"I can't believe you'd lay that on Nessa!"

"Elphie," Glinda said very sternly, "it is easier to forgive someone on the wrong side of a political spat then a traitor to the state. As such, for you to be free on your titles, Nessa needs to take the blame. Unfair, yes. But better in the long run. Plus, it fits the current narrative with Munchkinland being seen as an enemy. And because Animals are joining Munchkinland in droves."

"Why?"

"Who knows? Probably because they don't trust Oz anymore. Maybe because the Munchkinlanders have always had a better relationship with Animals, being mostly rural. Possibly because they remember you. Fact is, it's happening, and it fits."

"It's hard to forget someone who's green."

"I know, but public opinion is all a popularity contest. If there's one contest I always win, it's popularity." Glinda said, and she beamed. "For once your anti-social behavior helped. Believe it or not, there are very few people who actually interacted with you enough to clearly remember you. You're mostly remembered for being odd and green."

"Thanks."

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I love you oddities and greenness. Anyway, I simply started telling my own version of events. I produced little books chronicling the events; storybooks, children books, collectors magazines, all of that stuff. I changed it so you were no longer green, but a one eyed, one legged hag." Glinda giggled. "Ridiculous, I know, but it has helped. Then, I started spreading all sorts of rumors about you and Nessa. She was green and you were in the chair; You painted yourself green out of piety for Lurline; That Nessa was a religious fanatic that had no arms and did magic. Crazy stuff like that."

"And how would that help, exactly?"

"It confuses the story. People begin to misremember and make up their own stories, and it confuses the issue more. Finally, they look to something written down."

"Your books."

"Yep. And since they present a garbled image also, they look to government. Unfortunately, the Wizard was particularly shoddy about keeping written records, and he's gone now. The next highest official is in jail. So the official who they turn to on officialness of the story is…"

"You."

"Me!" Glinda laughed. "And I spin everything to cause doubt on whether the Wicked Witch was green. Saying I only saw you in the Emerald City, and everyone looks green in the Emerald City. Saying I never saw the green girl in my sorcery classes at Shiz, nor did I ever see her do a hint of magic."

"Those are all really big lies."

"Someone once said that if you tell a big enough lie often enough people will believe it."

"That's a terrible philosophy."

"I agree, but Elphie, it's the only chance you have at living a life where you're not hunted. At least, one here in Oz." Glinda said, looking down. _With me, _she thought.

"I know, Glinda, but I won't ever be considered normal."

"No, but you can be considered not a criminal. It all hinges on tying everything to the Munchkinland's secession. Then, once the Emerald City and Munchkinland sort themselves out it will all be disregarded as propaganda."

"You really think this is going to work?" Elphaba said, and replayed a similar scene in here mind. _This is never going to work._

"Of course. It may take a bit, but it will." Glinda replied, beaming. She too was back in the room after the Ozdust. _You must not think that way anymore._ The look of acceptance, and slightest bit of hope on Elphaba's face made it impossible to resist. "You're entire life is going to change, and all because of me!" She mimicked, and struck a ridiculous pose. Elphaba cracked up, and Fiyero gave anuncertain smirk.

"I feel like I'm missing something." He said.

"An inside joke." Glinda said.

"You started it, actually." Elphaba added.

"Tell me later." Fiyero said.

"Good point. I," Glinda said, and struck another ridiculous pose, "have work to do! And you two," she said, and wrinkled her nose, "could use some freshening up."

"I really don't freshen up since…." Fiyero said.

"I see. Hold still." Glinda retrieved a wand from her nightstand, and pointed it at Fiyero. She gave a few flicks (a couple that were quite unnecessary, Elphaba thought) and Fiyero noticeable cleaned up, restuffed, and repaired himself.

"Wow." He said. "I feel much better."

"A little spell I picked up from a witch friend of mine. So gifted, but insists on being a nanny." Glinda tsked. "Anyway, this room too." Glinda waved her wand again, and the room righted itself, sorted itself, and the clothes even folded themselves.

"Nice trick. What witch was this?" Elphaba asked.

"Her name is Marianne. Such a talent for house and illusion spells. Now for me, speech writing. For you," she said, and leveled a finger at Elphaba, "a bath."

"I don't think that's-"

"Tut tut tut." Glinda said, shoving Elphaba into the bathroom. "They'll be no argument. You smell like you haven't had a good bath in five years."

"There's not much hospitality in the wild."

"There you go, then. Go, go! There's the shampoo you like so much, and even oil. Now, be gone you stinky witch!"


	4. Chapter 4: Caring for Family

Glinda sat at her desk, writing. The Grimmerie was back in its secret drawer along with the hat and the bottle. The maid had come and went with the food (Glinda had stuffed Fiyero in the closet) and she had eaten a little. Now she was sucking on her pen, thinking about how to bend history ever so slightly. She sighed and looked up to see Fiyero sitting in the corner (sleeping?). She got up and walked towards him. He instantly looked up and smiled.

"Tough time of it?"

"A bit. How about you? How's life been, since, you know."

"A bit of an adjustment. I honestly do feel better after being cleaned up, thank you. It has been strange. I need not sleep, so I spend most of the night thinking, or making sure no animals are going to sneak into the cottage. No so much a worry about that here. I have very little weight to me but am almost indestructible. I can't feel pain, or heat, or cold. I do not tire, nor hunger, nor even breathe. The only thing I really fear is fire."

"I see. That must be strange."

"You know what the strangest thing is?" Fiyero lifted his hat and Glinda could see straight into his head. It was all hay and bran. She recoiled. "I can do that, and it has no effect. At least as a person I knew where I was thinking from. Now…"

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Could you change yourself somehow?"

"I don't know what it would do. After a few…interesting episodes we concluded that my head is what keeps the body together. Whatever is in the sack that I use for my body becomes a part of me."

"Oh, I see." She replied. She was about to say something else when she heard a bang come from the bathroom followed by some swearing. Glinda went to check but could not see through all the steam.

"Elphie?" she said. She felt Fiyero come up behind her, and then a raspberry come from the tub. She went to its side but could barely see Elphaba through the bubbles. She was also almost completely submerged. As Glinda approached she glared at her.

"Oh no, Elphie! You really did melt! Why did I let you go in the tub?" Glinda wailed. Elphaba glared even more fiercely. When she did not stop Elphaba slid up but made sure she was still covered by the bubbles.

"Oh, Elphie, you're alive! Like Saint Aelphaba emerging from the waterfall."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. Now, what was all that noise?"

"I was trying to wash my hair and slipped."

"How do you slip washing your hair?"

"It's very tangled."

"My dear Elphie, come here. Fiyero, bring me that brush."

"Glinda, I don't know how you feel about you brushing my hair."

"Nonsense. I used to do it all the time, and it's not like you have something I haven't seen before. A different shade perhaps…"

Elphaba blushed, a lovely hint of purple rising to her cheeks, and sank lower into the bubbles while tossing Glinda a glare. She giggled.

"I'll be outside." Fiyero said, handing Glinda the brush, and smiling.

"Come here." Glinda said, and Elphaba scooted closer. She began by brushing the tangles out of the bottom, occasionally clucking or tsking. Every so often she would compliment Elphaba's hair on its fullness, softness, the crimson highlight that danced in it when the light hit it at just the right angle. Elphaba slowly relaxed; she fell back to the days at Shiz, not exactly carefree but nowhere near as burdensome as now. She had forgotten the feeling of safety that came from being with her best friend. Forgot the feeling of intimacy from one of the few people who ever truly cared about her. Truly loved her.

By the time Glinda had reached the crown Elphaba was slack against her. Glinda began alternating brushing and stroking her hair causing Elphaba to sigh and close her eyes. Glinda smiled. She still knew her Elphie. She continued to comb her hair and whisper compliments now not because the hair needed combed but because she did not want it to end. After a bit Elphaba gave a shiver and Glinda realized the water was cold. She stood and Elphaba gave a little groan of disappointment before she could catch herself. Glinda reached over and opened the drain. Elphaba opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked warningly.

"Shush, you. The water has grown cold. Though I do think it is adorable you put bubbles in your bath." Glinda moved towards a cabinet and started rooting through it.

"I did nothing of the sort. I just put water in it and they appeared. Probably too much bubble residue." Elphaba replied and started to get up.

"Sit." Glinda said forcibly without turning around. Elphaba sat. By now the water (but not the bubbles) had grown low. Glinda came back with a number of jars which she sat next to the tub. She closed the drain and opened the water; testing it, she adjusted it for temperature before shaking a small amount of a powder into it. The water began to foam. Pink, of course. Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"Unless you'd rather there be no bubbles?" Glinda replied to the unasked question and Elphaba sighed. "I thought not." Glinda turned away while the tub filled, and began to hum to herself. Elphaba was just glad she did not bust out into a full aria like when they roomed together. Glinda returned this time holding two jars and a small cloth.

"Um…Glinda?"

"ShuUUussh." She sang. Glinda rubbed something from the first jar on the cloth and then tilted Elphaba's head back. "Eyes – and mouth! – closed." She began to rub the cloth rub Elphaba's face with the cloth, and then reached down to find the hand bucket. "Hold your breath." And Glinda doused her. She started the routine again but let it sit for a while. In the meantime she began to shampoo Elphaba's hair.

"Oh, Elphie, your scalp is a dry mess. Well, Glinda will fix that! Deep breath!" she doused Elphaba again, and then a third time. Elphaba opened her eyes and was about to tell Glinda off, but petite hands connected with her shoulders and began to knead something into them. She sagged in defeat, and then positively _melted_ when those hands reached her neck. Glinda moved onto Elphaba's scalp but she was practically mush by that point. Glinda smiled and moved back to Elphaba's neck. With Elphaba being so relaxed, she had to wrap an arm around her shoulders to get enough support to massage her. This brought her in very close contact with the emerald girl. Glinda whispered into her ear.

"So many knots and tension. Probably from carrying those terrible burdens on your shoulders. Don't worry, now, Glinda will help you with those." Elphaba gave a slight noise, almost a mew, from either the words or from the fact Glinda had started to work out a particular tense spot. Glinda thought both.

"Stay here." Glinda said and leaned the emerald girl against the tub. Elphaba went to stand but lost the fight against herself. Glinda pranced back in holding a shimmering pink bathrobe. It was long. For Glinda at least.

"Glinda. I don't think that will fit."

"It will. Quick, put it on. We have things to do!"

"I'm not getting out of this bath."

"Elphie, please. Fine! I'll look away." Glinda turned around. Elphaba extracted herself from the bath and picked up the robe. She flipped it out and around her shoulders, and slid into it. It barely came down to her knees.

"Maybe I should go live in the wilderness." purred Glinda.

"Glinda!" Elphaba's outrage was met with a cackle oddly reminiscent of her own. Then she was sat in a chair and her hair taken a hold of. Glinda began brushing it out while brushing oil into it. She was humming a tune familiar to Elphaba but she could not place it. After she was finished she handed a bottle to Elphaba.

"Here's some of the oil you like so much to put on that leathery skin of yours. Unless you want help?" Elphaba glared at her and Glinda giggled. She wrapped her arms around Elphaba.

"So glad to have you back." she whispered, and then breezed out. Elphaba took a deep breath and then shook her head. She forgot what a presence Glinda was. With that, she began the process of applying oil to her skin.

She came out of the bathroom to see Fiyero reading a book, and Glinda with her head bowed over a piece of paper at the desk. Her curls bounced adorably as she attempted to think of a line.

"This year marks the fifth since the Wicked Witch was deposed in Munchkinland. However, her Wickedness has sewn deep roots that are still growing today. I believe we can come together as Ozians to put aside our difference and join together in harmony." She said distantly.

"Sounds good." Elphaba said, working hard to keep the disdain out of her voice.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I'm not exactly thrilled on the message but I understand."

"That means a lot to me, Elphie."

"However, what will we do in the meantime? I mean, Fiyero can move about but it's not exactly like I can stroll around unnoticed."

"You can stay here. I'll lock the door so no one can enter."

"Not exactly a long term solution."

"I'm working on that. I have the startings of a plan."

"Really? What?"

"That would be telling."

"Another question: where will I sleep?"

"With me silly. My bed is easily big enough for the both of us."

"I see."

"Well, it's actually bed time for me." She popped up and moved towards the bathroom. Elphaba could hear her singing to herself as she washed up. She contemplated popping in to avenge herself from earlier but decided against it. Glinda came out of the bathroom with a dark green nighty- the same color as Elphaba's skin. She crawled into bed and patted the place next to her. "You need sleep too."

"Uh, let me change." Elphaba darted into the bathroom and changed into the light cream shift she appeared in. Glinda wrinkled her nose and grabbed the wand off her nightstand. She made a few small flicks and Elphaba's shift cleaned up. She replaced it and Elphaba looked at it in curiosity as she got into bed.

"What wand is that? I saw you use it earlier."

"It's my first one."

"Why do you have training wand still?"

"It's very handy compared to my other ones." Glinda rolled over. "Plus, it has a lot of sentimental value."

Elphaba smiled.

Elphaba woke to something cold on her. She opened her eyes to see Glinda cuddled on her. She smiled and pulled her closer.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations and Balls

Elphaba woke up to a banging on the door. Glinda was fast asleep, and Elphaba did not miss the wet spot on her dress next to her face. The banging came again.

"My Lady!" Elphaba heard faintly.

"Glinda! Wake up!" she said, and shook her.

""Hm…Faba?" she grumbled. "Tell Morrible I'm sick."

"Someone's at the door!"

"Who? Biq?"

"Your maid! Get up!" she hissed.

"Oh!" she popped up. "What is it?" she yelled.

"My lady! It is time to get up!"

"Oh! Just a minute!" she turned to Elphaba. "Out on the balcony."

"I'm only in my shift!"

"It'll only be a minute." She ushered them out there and Fiyero followed. Glinda went to her door and opened it. "Sorry about that. I locked it last night to help me focus and must have fallen asleep."

"My lady, do you wish me to fetch the others to begin your make up?"

"No, thank you. I plan on doing it myself today. I feel today is something special. But I do have a task for you. Please find someone who sells Vinkus style clothing."

"Yes, my lady." The handmaid said quizzically. Glinda shooed her out of the room and relocked the door. She then went and fetched Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Good thing I died in summer." Elphaba said.

"Quite. Now, I do have to get ready." Glinda replied and began "Glindafying".

Elphaba, harkening back to her days at Shiz, looked for some way to amuse herself. She saw spelltext book and went to read it. It was one she had never seen before so it did not take long before she was engrossed. Fiyero, on the other, began to read a book on the magical creatures of Oz.

A few hours later, Elphaba looked up from her book. She knew the basics of most of it and was eager to practice. Not wanting to disturb Glinda (she learned that was a mistake a long time ago) and not knowing where Glinda kept her wands, she began to search the room. The one next to her bed was gone; most likely Glinda had it on her out of habit. She went over to a chest and lifted the lid. It contained a bunch of letters, and her little green bottle. Elphaba smiled slightly and went to pick it up when she remember something. Her green bottle was in the secret compartment. At the same time her mind registered there were more bottles in the chest.

Hand shaking, she picked up the errant bottle and examined it. Bright green with simple lettering, it was defiantly the same, if not much newer, as her's. The wax seal on the bottle was not broken; this intrigued Elphaba since her's was long empty. Her label had long since faded to a few illegible letters. On the bottle she could clearly make out the words MAGICAL ELIXER. At that point Glinda walked out of the bathroom.

"Glinda, what's this?" asked Elphaba, her voice quivering. Glinda looked at her curiously but her eyes widened when she saw what was in her hand.

"Elphie, I did not want you to find out about that yet!"

"Glinda: What. Is. This?" she repeated, her voice growing angry. Glinda came over and grasped Elphaba's hand. She knelt on the floor, and Elphaba sat across from her, never taking her eyes off Glinda's. The pair did not notice Fiyero shut his book.

"When you left, I took your little green bottle with me. However, I don't travel nearly as fast as you so, as I've said, I had a lot of time to think. After figuring out you weren't really dead, which didn't take too long-"

"Congratulations."

"I had to occupy my mind somehow. I looked at your bottle and had the uneasy feeling I had seen it before. After wracking my brain for several hours I remembered; when you and Fiyero escaped the Emerald City, the Wizard offered me a drink. A drink from an exactly the same bottle."

"The Wizard." Elphaba hissed and Glinda wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Her work was not done and this was going to be the rough part.

"Yes, the Wizard. When I came back, I confronted him about it. The Wizard, seeing the glass, broke down and told me a story. Before he became the Wizard, he was a peddler of sorts. He travelled a lot, and in that time he…got to know…many women. Only one did her ever leave a bottle with."

"My mother." Elphaba said hollowly.

"Yes, your mother. I don't know why but that's what he said. Remember how I said those who cross the barriers of the worlds are special? You, Elphie, are a child of both."

Elphaba began to struggle in Glinda's arms, trying to squirm and get away. Glinda held on with all her might.

"No! I won't believe it! I won't!" Elphaba yelled and began to breathe faster, hyperventilating.

"Shhh. Shhh. Believe it or not, it's true. It does not change who you are, Elphie; you made yourself."

Elphaba continued to struggle against Glinda for a while but she held tight and continued to whisper comforting words. After a little while, Elphaba's struggles waned and her protests degenerated into sobs. Those slowly died out too, and they all sat in stillness.

"Why do you have these other ones?" Elphaba asked quietly and Glinda inwardly sighed. Only Elphaba could go from logical to emotional and back without losing the thread in between.

"The Wizard left them to me; either he couldn't stand to look at them or he thought I had some use for them still."

"Like?

"I have no idea."

"I always wondered what was in it."

"It's a bit early in the day to start drinking."

Elphaba laughed. "I agree."

"Now, I have to start my final preparation. Will you be ok?

"Yeah. Thanks, Glinda. Oh, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Where's a wand? That's what I was looking for to begin with."

Glinda laughed and got her one.

Glinda was at the post-speech ball. She glided from place to place entertaining. No one could place it but Glinda the Good seemed more radiant tonight and her laugh lightened every heart.

"Lady Glinda." A man said

"Yes?" she replied smiling.

"In your speech you said nothing of the Wicked Witch of the West." He said, and Glinda went cold. She knew she had to handle this perfectly. She fixed her smile and made her voice cheery.

"You mean the Witch of the West? I think she not important."

"But she is the reason we celebrate today."

"Is that so? For what do we celebrate her for?"

"Her death."

"How terribly morbid. What ever made her so vile that we would celebrate her dying?"

The man shifted uncomfortably. "She was an enemy of the state."

"I see. What did she do?"

"She…opposed the Wizard and spread sedition."

"Are you sure you're not confusing her with the Wicked Witch of the East? Sedition sounds more like something she would have done. She was, after all, trying to get Munchkinland to secede. She died around this time too, if I recall."

"No, I speak of the Green one."

"Was she green? I only saw the Western Witch here in the Emerald City, and you know how everything has a green tint here. Perhaps she was merely very pale."

"You said you knew her at school."

"I said I knew _a_ green girl at school, yes. But she left after two years and I positively did not keep track of her after that."

"But how many green women can there be? Wouldn't it make sense that the green girl you went to school with became the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"It would, but I never saw her do any magic at Shiz. In fact, I was the only one in my sorcery seminar my entire three years." Glinda said, and gave a silent thanks to the Wizard and Morrible for altering school records to exclude Elphaba. It would not have been good for the public to find out she had learned magic at Shiz under the Wizard's press secretary.

"But what of the strange happening reported in those years?"

Glinda laughed. "Strange tales always come from schools. Usually from those who had too much of a good time. Also, there are all manner of prank shops around Shiz willing to sell students magical jokes." Glinda glanced around. She could tell even behind the society faces that the tale was working.

"So the Wicked Witch of the West was not the green girl form Shiz?"

"I really can't say. All _I _know is that the times I ran into her, it was always dark or in the Emerald City. Not to mention she always draped herself in those hideodeuos black layers."

"And what of Dorothy's story, then?"

"A ten year old girl who came from another world by house? She may not be the most reliable witness."

"What about her friends?"

"That's a magnificent idea!" Glinda said with a smile, but then turned it into frown. "but I seem to recall they've all disappeared. Except the Tin Woodsman, who now is running Munchkinland."

"That's true."

"Plus, I don't know if the Wicked Witch of the West even lived out west. I have friends in the Vinkus, from my college days you know, and they had no idea there was a Wicked Witch of the West!" Glinda said with a look of incredulity. "My guess is that some Munchkinland loyalist wanted to support the Wicked Witch of the East, and made up a persona for herself. She grabbed a ratty old hat and cloak, and enchanted a broom with a floating spell. Then she made up some story to help bolster the Munchkinlanders' confidence and make the Wizard worried. Having enemies on either side of Oz would be dangerous. Dorothy, after deposing the Wicked Witch of the East, went about her business until the fraud confronted her. Then she either gave up, or she met an untimely end." Glinda paused to see how it was settling in. While she did it she put a look of concentration on her face to make it appear as if she was thinking of it for the first time.

"I would not be surprised," she continued, "If the Tin Woodsman was already jockeying for the Throne of Munchkinland and killed her himself so there could be no pretender. Then they either covered it up from Dorothy, or simply made up the absurd story about the melting to help her cope."

"So…you're saying they were in collaboration with Munchkinland?"

"I really hadn't thought of it before, but it does make some sense. Where did Dorothy find all of her companions? Munchkinland. Now, the Tin Woodsman is their leader and all the Animals are flocking there. The Lion could be there too. As for the Scarecrow, after the Wizard granted him brains maybe he saw how foolish the plan was and left. I mean, it takes a lot of heart and courage to secede from Oz, but not a lot of brains." That got a good chuckle out of everyone.

"So, the Wicked Witch of the West was a fake?"

"It could very well be. I mean, she probably wasn't green, couldn't do much magic, and most likely was a Munchkinland sympathizer. When you think about it, she really didn't accomplish much, now did she?"

With that, the man bowed his head and Glinda kept moving. She was pleased. Her story seemed to gain acceptance.

The man moved over to a group standing by the wall.

"You buy any of that?" he said. They all shook their heads no. "Me either. I wonder what's really going on. Stay sharp boys."


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares

Glinda floated tiredly into her villa. The ball was a great success and, as always, Glinda stayed a bit too long. Elphaba would most likely scold her for coming in at such a late hour.

_Just like in school_, Glinda thought. As she turned the lock for her room and opened the door, she heard moaning. She stopped for a second, embarrassed and unsure of what to do, but a second moan let her know it was not something pleasurable that caused it.

Elphaba was on the bed tossing and turning. Fiyero was holding her hand and looked up as Glinda entered. She went to rush to her friend's side but Fiyero's voice stopped her.

"Glinda, the door." He said calmly. She turned and locked it in a hurry, and then ran to her side.

"Fiyero, what happened?"

"She took a drink of that bottle from earlier. After, she started feeling woozy and laid down. She slowly fell asleep and started having this fit. I've tried to rouse her but it hasn't worked."

"Elphie, oh Elphie, why?" Glinda went and got a cool rag to put on her head. She slipped her hand through Elphaba's, and began to sing the song her mother would when she got sick. It seemed to calm Elphaba somewhat. Glinda sat on the bed and pulled her friend close, waiting for her to wake.

"Glinda?" Elphaba croaked and Glinda looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"Water." Glinda sprang up and poured Elphaba a glass. She and Fiyero then propped Elphaba up and slowly helped her drink it.

"Now, what exactly were you thinking?" Glinda asked sternly.

"I wanted to see what it tasted like."

"And?"

"I saw things, Glinda. I saw the Wizard and his life in the other place. I saw how he came here and his affair with my mother. I saw his despair at my death and his leaving. I saw him as he is now, and his longing to come back. He's trying every way possible. I saw cities of steel and glass wreathed in smoke. Glinda, it's a terrible, terrible place where they live."

"I hope your happy now."

Elphaba smiled. "That's not the first time you've asked me that." To which Glinda's reply was a huff.

"I think I'm going back to bed, Glinda."

"Ok, just let me get undressed and I'll join you."

"You could just do it right here."

"Why, Miss Elphaba!" and Elphaba let out a weak cackle.

"Turnabout's fair play."

"As I am aware."

Glinda smiled and drew the curtain on her bed. She moved towards the bathroom but saw Fiyero straggling.

"Oh, Fiyero, I'm so sorry. You're so quiet I forget you're here sometimes."

"It's alright Glinda. It happens. Thanks for taking care of Elphaba. She needs someone like you."

"She has you, Fiyero."

"Glinda." He said but glanced at the bed and moved them into the bathroom.

"Glinda," he started again, "I can't give her what you can."

"Nonsense, Fiyero, she loves you."

"Once upon a time, yes. But now? Glinda, I scarcely remember what love feels like. What affection feels like. Hell, what lust feels like! I've lost all biological needs and am now forgetting what it was like to have them. To feel warmth, cold, softness, wetness. All of it! I'm becoming more the Scarecrow every day and less Fiyero."

Glinda feel a chill run down her spine. She had never thought of it like that. She began to despair for her once love.

"Is there no way to change you back?"

"Spells are irreversible." Came the dead tone of Elphaba's voice from behind them and Glinda turned to look at her.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Glinda asked.

"You know. Madame Morrible."

"Oh sweet Oz! I forgot! You never completed your training! Spells merely create or change something. They can be reversed, or undone."

Elphaba was shocked. "Really? I've labored all these years assuming they couldn't be."

"Most spells wear off over time; that's why dispelling isn't covered until last semester. It rarely comes up."

"This means we have a way of bringing Fiyero back!"

"What spell did you use?"

"I…I don't remember." Elphaba balled her hands into fists. "Damn it!"

"Relax, Elphie, relax. We'll just have to find it, then."

The Grimmerie was produced and Elphaba began to flip through it quickly. Every so often she would stop and examine a spell, but then continue. Finally, she stopped.

"This is it." she said quietly.

"To Shelter those Exposed." Glinda read out loud.

"It definitely was this one. The opening is seared in my brain from when…" she trailed off.

"Well, to undo or, as I like to think, unweave a spell one must first deconstruct it. You remember how to construct a spell, right?"

"I'm a bit rusty. I remember it deals with finding the elemental magic and then joining it to the words spoken. A spell is then the stringing of these elemental functions together to create the desired effect."

"Correct. To reverse a spell you must deconstruct the words to find the elemental magic, and then counter string them to the original spell."

"Most of this is old magic. I doubt it will be easy."

"I never said it would be. But it's possible."

"I guess I'm going to have to brush up on my sorcery first."

"Don't worry, Elphie. I'll help. I graduated first in my class for sorcery."

"Glinda, there was only the two of us."

"Don't be a downer. We'll start tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because we need to sleep."

"Good point. Goodnight, Fiyero."

"Good night, Fiyero."

"Goodnight ladies."

When the morning came, Glinda was up with it. She had cleared her schedule for the day so her plan could commence without any issues. Glinda could barely contain herself; today was the start of her new life, a happier one. She bathed (and forced Elphaba to do so since she had gotten out of the habit) and then gathered the materials needed for her project. She called Elphaba, who was finishing braiding her hair, over.

"Now, Elphie. This may take a long time. Possibly years. So I don't want you getting frustrated."

"Ok."

"However, I can't keep you hidden in her forever. No matter how good a cuddler you may be," Elphaba glared and blushed at that, "it's too risky. The staff will begin to talk about me keeping my room locked. So, I need some way to have you around without people knowing it's you."

"That's going to be difficult."

"I agree. To take that into account, I started my plan yesterday. This will help." Glinda said, and showed her a jar.

"What's that?"

"Make up. The kind actors wear for the mime shows. This should cover you well enough. Sit please."

"I don't think make up will work. It has a tendency to rub off."

"Yep. However, I know a setting spell that will keep it from smearing or rubbing off for a few hours."

"Wow. That must be…useful."

"It takes a lot of work to look this good." Glinda replied and took out a brush. She began applying it to Elphaba's face.

"Glinda, I've seen you in nothing, and you look amazing no matter what."

"I can't imagine when you may have seen me in nothing, Miss Thropp, unless you've been peeking under the covers while I sleep!"

Elphaba blushed violet. "You know what I meant!"

Glinda cackled, again imitating Elphaba's own. "I know. You're just so adorable when you blush. Now quiet." There was silence for a few seconds. "And I'm rather proud of my setting spell. The patent has made me some good money."

"You made it?"

"Of course. I do have a Masters in Sorcery."

"Wow. I didn't know."

"Anyway, the make-up is the last line of defense."

"What's the other lines?"

"Didn't I say quiet? The other lines are clothes. Layers of clothes. I'm going to drape you in veils and clothing that cover all but your eyes."

"And how will you explain your new veiled attendee?" Fiyero asked, since Elphaba was forbidden to speak.

"She is a cousin of my dear departed fiancée. She wears the veils out of some Vinkus tradition."

"There isn't any Vinkus tradition near that." Fiyero replied.

"You think anyone in the Emerald City knows that? Half of them couldn't place the Vinkus on a map." She finished Elphaba's face and neck and stood back. Before her was a perfectly normal colored Elphaba. Glinda of course had not forgotten the supplemental makeup, so she looked exquisite.

"Oh my. So pretty." She said and brought a hand to her mouth. Fiyero stared.

"Can I see?" Elphaba asked hoarsely. Glinda got a mirror and brought it to here. Elphaba looked at her reflection and tears began to well up in her eyes. "I look like Nessa…and my mother." She sniffed.

"Elphie, don't cry! I haven't been able to cast the spell and you'll ruin it." Glinda said softly, and brought a tissue to Elphaba's eyes.

"I don't care." She replied but let Glinda blot away the tears anyway.

"I told you before; you're beautiful." Glinda whispered to her, and Elphaba nodded. Glinda produced her training wand and set Elphaba's makeup.

"Now! For the next part!" she said cheerfully, hoping to chase away the painful moment, "Clothes. Underdress. Pants, Gloves, boots, overdress, veils."

Glinda layered each onto Elphaba as she said them. Being Glinda, it was a lovely combination of purple, blue, and gold. Not inconspicuous, but with Glinda, to dress inconspicuously would make one conspicuous (or so she thought).

"Well," she asked Elphaba, "what do you think?"

"I look ridiculous."

"Says the girl who flew around on a broom with a pointed hat and cloak."

"I think it looks good." Said Fiyero, and Elphaba glared at him.

"See? Now, the fun part."

"What's that?

"Shopping."


	7. Chapter 7: Customs and Masks

**Authors Note: Thanks to NymeriaFae, Wickedly Hope Pancake (twice), and woodland59 for reviewing my story.** **Thanks to NymeriaFae for pointing out I should update my tags. With it being my first story, I'm still getting the feel for it. Also, to answer the question: this will be Gelphie (eventually). However, it probably won't be very cut and dry Gelphie. **

**Also, I will try to update at least once a week, if not more. I write much faster by hand then I can type, so the issue is getting the hand written pages into the computer. **

**Thanks again, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Ok, Elphie, before we go out we need to give you a name." Glinda said.

"Why?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, I can't go around calling you Elphie. First, it's not very Vinkun at all, and second, someone might remember your name."

"That makes sense. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought you'd have some idea. You've spent time out there."

"I've always liked Nor." Fiyero said, and they both turned to look at him.

"People would be confused on whether she's addressing me or using a conjunction." Elphaba responded.

"Plus, not pretty enough." Glinda replied.

"What about Sarima then?"

Glinda brought a finger to her mouth. "Pretty, in an exotic sort of way, but plain enough not to draw much attention."

"Who was she?" Elphaba asked, looking intensely at Fiyero. This made Glinda scrutinize him also. He shuffled his feet and looked down.

"Just a girl from a neighboring tribe." He replied casually.

"Fiyero…" they both said.

"What?"

"There's more, Yero…" Elphaba warned.

"Nothing, I swear!"

"Fiyero," Glinda said sternly, "that's the voice you used to use when you were trying to hide something."

"Look, you have to understand, the Vinkus has its own customs that are unique."

"Enlighten us." Elphaba said evenly.

"The Vinkus…isn't ruled by any one family. There's a collection of tribes that jockey for position. My family is one of these."

"They said you were a prince." Glinda said, with a voice that contained something that sounded like hurt.

"That's because the people of the Emerald City need something to equate me to. I'm the heir to the most powerful tribe in the Vinkus, the Arjiki. Or, I was." He stopped and his gaze shifted away.

"Go on." Elphaba gently prodded.

"There are other tribes, like I said before, most notably the Scrow and the Yunamata. My grandfather raised the Arjiki to power by seizing several building from the Ozma Regent, of which one is Kiamo Ko."

"I see." Elphaba said.

"That makes sense. It's not the homiest of places." Glinda added.

"Agreed. Anyway, to maintain superiority one must engage in political alliances, just like here in the Emerald City. Sarima's tribe, though a smaller one, held a particular pass to the Thousand Year's Grassland that would make it easier for my tribe to travel there in spring and summer."

"I'm failing to see what this has to do with anything." Elphaba said.

"Wait!" Glinda yelled, and they both looked at her, "Are you saying…you were supposed to have a political marriage?"

"Yes."

"Fiyero!" Glinda said, and grabbed a pillow. She began hitting him with it. "I can't believe you lied to me!" Elphaba had to restrain Glinda, even though she was not doing any damage.

"I never lied. I just didn't bring it up." He said weakly.

"Glinda, it's true. We never asked." Elphaba said but shot him a dirty look. "Though I have half a mind to beat you myself. All these years, Yero?"

"Look, it was an arranged marriage. I never met the girl but once by accident." The next part he added quietly. "We were supposed to consummate it after I finished school."

"I'm going to tear you apart!" Glinda yelled and lunged at him but Elphaba ducked down and scooped her up over her shoulder. "I'm going to tear you apart and put you back together with one of my dresses and make you some girls doll!"

"How's that any different from when we were dating?" Fiyero shot back. Being around the two of them had caused some of his old personality to resurface.

"Grrr!"

"Fiyero, you're not helping. Glinda, calm down." Elphaba said.

"Why did you think I kept bouncing from school to school? My father didn't exactly pay attention to the bills being paid, and never went to university so he didn't know how long it was supposed to last. It didn't matter anyway. Once he found out I was with Glinda the Good and in the Emerald City Courts, he negotiated another deal and it was broken off. He thought I was going to be the one to actually make the Arjiki's a realm monarchy."

"Oh." Glinda said, now much calmer. Elphaba set her down.

"Yeah. So there was no need to tell you; either of you." He paused and got a far away stare. "I wonder how they're doing now."

"I wish I could tell you Fiyero, but I don't make it much Vinkus way. I make it out to Kiamo Ko every year but that's not really a social call."

"Why do you go there?" Elphaba asked suspiciously.

"To leave a letter for you to find in case you returned."

"Ah."

"I can make inquiries, Fiyero. I only met your parents once but I'm sure they wouldn't mind hearing from me again."

"Glinda, you never met my parents."

"I did at your funeral." She responded quietly. Silence hung in the air, but then Glinda shook her head. "Enough of this depressing talk. We have good times ahead. Come, Elp-Sarima, we have shopping to do."

"Ugh." Elphaba groaned but replaced the veils on her face.

"None of that. Oh, and one more thing. Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

"Start thinking up where you've been for the past five years. The public is growing uncertain about the stories told, and the court does not yet completely believe me. I'll need you to help seal the deal."

"Ok."

"Also, some information on the Vinkus. I don't want to make a fool out of myself."

"Too late." Elphaba grumbled, but Glinda merely straightened her tiara and walked out. Elphaba followed.

The rode in a covered carriage, sitting across from each other. For a long time they were silent, Elphaba examining the city and Glinda enjoying being out in her company of her friend. Finally, Elphaba could not hold out any longer.

"I don't like what you've become, Glinda." She said stiffly.

"And what's that?" Glinda replied evenly.

"A manipulator. A liar. A con artist."

"Well, see the fruits of your labor." Glinda bit back.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You left me in this coven of vipers to fend for myself. You left me with changing Oz even thought I was just a twenty-three year old girl in way over her head. I had to lie, every day, to make the progress you so wanted. Starting with cheering your death. Oz, you didn't even deem it worthy to tell me you were alive."

"It was for your own protection!"

"How? How was it for my protection?" the words were coming fast and hard now, the effect of trying to keep an argument quiet. "There is no way it could have hurt me. If the people of Oz had known my connection to you they would have lynched me, whether you were alive or dead."

"Then it was for our protection."

"How? The Emerald City has no power in other countries. It can't even keep Oz together. You probably could have hid in Kiamo Ko the rest of you lives and been safe."

"This all comes so easy for you Glinda."

"Oh, don't try that Elphie deflection tactic on me."

"But it does! The lying, the fake smile, the courts. It's where you thrive."

"Of course it is! I was raised for it. Only for one glorious year did I not care about what other people thought. Only one year, a year that was shattered when you left. Before then, I was a fake girl: Galinda. After that I was a fake woman: Glinda the Good. Only for that one year was I truly myself, and only then was I called by a name that represented who I was instead of what I was. Do you remember it?"

"My sweet." Elphaba said softly.

"Yes. You'd call me that, and I felt only you truly knew me. And then you flew away, taking that with you. So don't you tell me I haven't been true to myself. You took me with you that night, whether I knew it or not. What's been left is simply a mask made to serve someone else's agenda." The carriage had stopped. Glinda tidied herself up, preparing to exit.

"And whose agenda do you serve now, Glinda?" Elphaba asked harshly.

"Yours." She replied, and got out before the carriage man could open the door for her. Elphaba followed, feeling guilt at the truth of her words.


	8. Chapter 8: Making Good & Trying Clothes

**Author's note: To my undying shame I realized my last chapter had some errors in it. I went back and corrected them. Also, since I felt the last chapter was bit...weaker than I liked, here's the next. It's about two pages longer than normal. **

**I hope you enjoy**.

* * *

Elphaba did not recognize this part of the City. It was less Emerald, and more a sickly green. The houses and shops were ill kept and the streets were strewn with refuse. She glanced around wearily.

"Glinda…."

"Hush, Sarima. We're here on business." She said in her 'Good' voice. She strode purposely down the street, glancing at the doors until she stopped in front of one. She knocked a few times and a bedraggled Quadling woman opened the door. She saw Glinda and curtsied.

"My lady."

"Maygon, how many times have I said that is not needed?"

"Every time, my lady."

"How goes everything?"

"Well enough."

"Are you getting what you need?"

"More than we deserve, my lady."

"You deserve as much as possible."

"Yes, my lady. We are very grateful."

"Are any of the children in?"

"No, my lady. They are off at school."

"Oh yes. I quite forgot how having school every day was. How's the help?"

"Willful, but good. It's nice to see young men and women give back. Well, give back at least as much as they have to." She laughed and Glinda laughed along with her.

"Well, that's good to hear. If you need anything, please contact me."

They walked back to the carriage in silence. Once inside, Elphaba began to question Glinda.

"What was that all about?"

"That's an orphanage. As Throne Minister I set up orphanages and schools for the children of the Emerald City. After I abdicated, they began to cut off funding. Now I support them entirely."

"How do you pay for it?"

"Sorcery seminars, speaking engagements, charity balls, that line of beauty products I told you about early. Along with some good business investments I've done well enough to keep them going. It's close though."

"Your momsie and popsicle help?"

"I can't believe you still remember that. Yes, mother and father helped a bit. They invested my dowry for me, and after Fiyero disappeared allowed me to control it. Father also manages the businesses, as it would be inappropriate for a lady of my stature to do so.

"Women: they can rule Oz, but still not run businesses. Still second class citizens."

"I'm working on that; why do you think I've been sending children to school? It takes a lot of time, though."

"I also don't see any Animals in the City."

"Like I said before, fleeing to Munchkinland in droves."

"Or poor. I'm assuming you haven't fixed that."

Glinda's face darkened. "No, that's one of my greatest mistakes. Soon after I was Throne Minister, an earthquake hit the Emerald City. The less well constructed buildings were hit hardest. I sent out the Home Guard to help, but they took it as clearing the ghettos and pulling down the slums. By the time I realized what they were doing it was too late. They had moved them all somewhere, and I never could get a definitive answer. That's part of the reason I built the orphanages and schools. I also used some money to build good apartment buildings that would have cheap rents. After abdication, the government tried selling them to the slum lords of the city. I managed to get my hands on them before that through some…unethical methods." She shrugged at Elphaba's face. "Right? No. Least wrong? Yes. And now their rents are still cheap."

"Did you punish them?"

"Who?"

"The Home Guard."

"Oh. Yes. To the extent I could. All of the lower personnel claimed following orders; it was how they previously handled cases so they didn't think anything of it. The leader, a man name Cherrystone, was sent to the east to be out of the way. He caused trouble there, so I sent him to the south, and finally north to Gillikin. The barons there keep him in line. He is still agitating for war against Munchkinland, though."

"Sounds like he got off easy."

"You have to understand, if I would have tried anything I would have been tossed out in a heartbeat. It isn't like now where there's a Hall of Approval and everything. It was bad times, and I did not have the support I do now."

"Is that what all these philanthropic actions are for? Building support?"

"No, they're honestly about doing good. But I learned something in my time as Throne Minister. It isn't the court that keeps the Minister in power, nor the bankers, the industrialists, the high society. That's all the pomp of it. It's the people. It's them." She said quietly, motioning to the window. "They keep the power. The Wizard understood it. Get them to back you, and you'll be able to do anything. They are fickle, though, which is both a curse and gift."

She laughed lightly and Elphaba noticed how tired her friend looked. She reached across the carriage and squeezed her hand. Glinda looked up at her expectantly.

"You're amazing, Glinda." Elphaba said, and Glinda brightened with the compliment.

"You really mean it?"

"Of course. Look at all you've done here: the people love you. And you've made this slice of Oz better."

"Thanks. That means a lot, coming from you. You never lied to me, except that once."

"And I'll never lie to you again."

The carriage stopped and Glinda set her posture. She was back being Glinda the Good, and that saddened Elphaba deeply. She wondered if there would ever be a time when the girl she knew, Galinda, would be able to be herself again. The carriage door opened, and they both got out. They were met by a well-dressed Vinkun woman.

"Good day, my lady. It is an honor that you have graced us with your presence." She said.

"You're craft is known city wide, and it is my honor to be able to shop here." Glinda replied.

"You do me a great service, my lady. Shall we go inside?"

They followed the woman into the store. It held exotic dresses, scarves, and veils the like of which Glinda had never seen, and Elphaba only briefly.

"Wow. So pretty." Glinda said amazed, then realized she had said that out loud (and in her normal voice). She looked embarrassed but the Vinkun owner merely smiled.

"Thank you my lady. That has to be the most honest, and best compliment I have ever received."

"I'm happy; it is well deserved."

"What may I help you with? Your appointment only said clothing."

"I was looking for my lady-in-waiting. She's an Arjiki princess, a cousin of my late fiancée." Glinda said, and paused for a moment to bow her head in remembrance. The Vinkun woman bowed her head, kissed her own hands, and then held them skyward. Glinda then continued. "She has taken a vow not to be seen by anyone but family. However, her wardrobe is insufficient for this not only in quantity but also quality."

The Vinkun woman nodded and turned to Elphaba. She said something in Vinkun and Glinda inwardly blanched. She had not thought that might happen. Elphaba, however, responded in kind; after a short conversation, the Vinkun woman nodded her head and turned back to Glinda.

"The princess has told me the details of her vow, and of her preferences. However, she says that since she serves you she will acquiesce to your judgment."

Glinda practically squealed in glee but caught herself. She was Glinda the Good right now, not Galinda after the Ozdust. She nodded respectfully, and they went about exploring the store. Elphaba inwardly groaned because she knew how Glinda was when shopping, and doing a makeover in particular. Soon, the private back room reserved for them was filled with different scarves, veils, tunics, dresses, and slippers of every different color, shade, and shape. Glinda could barely contain herself. Dress up was still one of her favorite things, and dressing up Elphaba was the best dress up she could play. At last, she had finished canvassing the store and they were ready for the modeling.

"My lady, the princess Sarima's vow states that only family can see her." The owner said and Glinda scowled. It would be just like Elphaba to bar her from the best part out of spite.

"She is family." Came Elphaba's voice and Glinda smiled. "She is the widow of my cousin."

"But they were never married."

"Souls may marry in a way law and society does not recognize, but that doesn't make it any less true."

"Yes, princess."

"Thank you for your services." She grasped the Vinkun woman's hands and kissed them through the veil. "We shall send for you if we require more." The Vinkun woman looked flustered, nodded, and left.

"What was that?" Glinda whispered.

"It's the most respectful way of saying thank you." Elphaba responded.

"Why the reaction?"

"Because it normally goes up the societal chain, not down it. By doing it I placed her above me for a moment."

"Oh, wow. I thought you didn't know much about Vinkun customs?"

"Just enough to get by."

"I see. Shall we get to it?"

"If we must."

The closed the door to the private dressing room, and Glinda produced her training wand (from where Elphaba had no idea). She quickly flicked her wand and then stashed it away again. Elphaba removed the veils over her face.

"What was that?" Elphaba asked.

"Sound proofing spell."

"Where'd you pick that up from?"

"Courtesan witch." Glinda replied nonchalantly, and Elphaba looked at her askance.

"And why were you cavorting with a courtesan?"

Glinda's face lost its happy glow. "When you and Fiyero left I was heartbroken. The only remaining true support in my life was gone. To get by, I began to lose myself in…companionship. Men; women; it didn't matter. As long as they were mine, even just for that night." Elphaba looked aghast. Finally, Glinda could no longer hold it anymore and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Were you joking? That's not funny!" Elphaba yelled.

"Only because you couldn't see you face. Really Elphie, me tramping about? Please."

"So where did you meet this witch?"

"Sorcery seminar, same as Marianne. All witches crave more spells. And all want to learn from Glinda the Good! Honestly, I learn more from them then I could ever by myself. You see, as long as they bring with them one spell I do not know the seminar is free. My spell book has gotten huge! I'm thinking of splitting it into a two volume set."

"But why do they come to you? Most witches are educated."

"They are. But not at Shiz. Or by Morrible, who's still one of the best witches around. And none have access to the Grimmerie."

"Glinda! You haven't!"

"Oh, sweet Oz, Elphie, no! I haven't given them any spells out of the Grimmerie. However, it contains a much more elemental magic. It's much more…raw. Powerful. And dangerous. But, by finding where the elemental magics can be substituted for the sorceric magics, I've been able to improve spells. Of course, they all think it's me doing it through sheer brilliance, "Glinda tossed her hair, "but it really just got everything started. Now, though, I don't need the Grimmerie. I could practically right a sorcery focus myself!"

Elphaba reached out and grabbed Glinda's shoulders. "I'm so proud of you."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. You've grown so much as a sorceress. To think, Morrible didn't think you had it in you."

"Well, I couldn't let you show me up."

Elphaba laughed. "Glinda, I have several innate advantages."

"True. But fashion sense is not one of them. Now, no more stalling."

Elphaba did groan this time because she knew now came the endless parade of trying on clothes. Glinda forced her to strip out of everything but her under tunic, and then went about directing her about what to put on with what.

"No, not the purple. Try with the red and black."

"That looks good. Oh, what about the cream?"

"Blegh. Teal was a bad choice."

After having exhausted the combinations (and Elphaba) Glinda instructed her to switch under tunics.

"What?" was Elphaba's response.

"Yeah. That blue is your best base color but it doesn't work with everything. Switch to the cream one. That'll be better for warmer days."

"Glinda, I'm sure its fine. And I really don't want to take off my under tunic."

"Why? It's not like you don't have undergarments on." There was a pause. "Right?"

"Look, I didn't exactly have much clothing on the run and in the wild-"

"Miss Elphaba Thropp, are you telling me that the last couple of days you've been running around with no undergarments? How scandalacious!"

"Look, it's not like I particularly need them."

"What?" Glinda said, and doubled over in mirth. "How can you not need them?"

"I'm not exactly you who looks like they're trying to smuggle two Oz melons in her dress."

"No, but if you keep it up the girls will no longer be defying gravity." She retorted, and then fell to the floor laughing.

"That's not funny!"

"It's hilariafying."

"Not even."

"Oh come on Elphie. You can just turn around. You are wearing bloomers, yes?"

"Of course. That's just good hygiene."

"Well, then you can just turn around and switch tunics. I promise I won't peek."

"I know your promises." Elphaba replied with a smile but turned away anyway. She grabbed the bottom of the tunic and brought it up over her head. Glinda took the time to admire the flexing of her shoulder muscles. As she stretched out fully, Glinda noticed the muscles along the ribs and hips, but then her gaze was drawn to a dark green stripe just under the shoulder. She also noticed several others, more faded.

"Elphie, what's that mark under your shoulder?" she asked.

"My get aways weren't always clean Glinda." She replied quietly.

"Oh my Oz. Did it go all the way through?"

"No." She said, and reached to grab the cream tunic off the hanger. "Unlike the one on my right thigh."

Glinda's eyes were drawn there and she saw a deep green scar. "What was it?"

"Musket shot." She fluffed out the tunic, and went to put it on. She froze when small hands made contact with her back. "Glinda." She said huskily.

"So many." The fingers explored around her green back and then up the arms. "Your life was so hard, and I guess I never really understood. These really tell me." They fingers crawled down the forearms and over the knuckles. "So rough and hard."

Elphaba could feel Glinda pressed against her, her breath warm against her back. She suppressed a shiver. "That's more from the work of making a house and tending fields." She replied with a slight smirk.

"Still." The hands turned from exploring with the finger tips to caressing. "Your skin is softer now since you've been bathing, but there are points of roughness." Up the arms and back to the shoulders. "And the muscles. They feel like steel wrapped in silk." One hand went up, to feel the chords of Elphaba's long neck; the other curved around to feel the hard stomach. Elphaba tensed.

"Glinda." She repeated, deeper this time.

"Such a hard life. Such a strong girl. But I won't let the world hurt you anymore. I'll make it so you don't have to be so strong, so hard." Glinda said quietly and then Elphaba felt the light brush of lips between her shoulder blades. She became completely rigid, and relaxed when the light soft touches of Glinda withdrew, but was slightly disappointed also. To cover up it up, and to get a hold of herself, she quickly threw the tunic over her head. In the rustling she missed Glinda take a deep breath.

"There." Elphaba said, trying to make her voice return to normal, and succeeding for the most part. "Now what else do you want me to try on?" Glinda's smile was as broad as could be.


	9. Chapter 9: Decisions

**Authors note: It appears I cant stick to the only updating once a week thing. Here's the next chapter. It has a lot to do with how Glinda views things, and what I view as Elphaba's major fault. Reviews are welcome. They might make me write faster, though I don't know if that's really an incentive considering the pace I'm writing now.**

**Thanks, and enjoy.**

* * *

Glinda paid for her purchases (or rather, a retainer did so) and all the boxes were promptly shuttled out. To Elphaba, it seemed they bought half the store. Elphaba herself was wearing a new cream under tunic with dark blues and reds at Glinda's insistence. It was certain the store owner would not have to worry about sales this year. As they exited the store there was a large crowd of people looking in her direction. Elphaba clenched her jaw. She knew this would be her first test.

The crowd was made up of all classes of people: high born, artisans, lower class, poor. At the front stood a group that even Elphaba could tell were journalists. Glinda floated to them, a smile on her face, and began to greet a each one. They shook her hand and bowed respectfully. Afterwards, Glinda began to move out and about the common crowd. Elphaba wearily followed.

"Now, what can I do for you gentleman?" Glinda called sweetly without stopping her interactions with the crowd.

"We were wondering your thoughts on…."the reporter trailed off as he had seen Elphaba. Though she was shorter than usual due to her lack of customary boots, in her veils she cut and impressive (and intimidating) sight.

"Hm?" Glinda inquired and turned. "Oh, you met my new lady-in-waiting Sarima. She's a Vinkun princess here to learn more about the Emerald City and our ways."

"How good of Glinda to help show such a poor barbaric creature civilization." Someone in the crowd said, and there was a murmur of agreement. Both Glinda and Elphaba felt a stab of annoyance at the attitude but neither said anything.

"Yes? Was that all gentlemen?" Glinda asked as she went back to greeting the crowd members.

"No." one said. "What are your thoughts on this new hostility by Munchkinland?"

"Meaning?"

"They raised the food prices again."

"Well, it is their food. However, it could be because the Minister levied an import tax on all their goods that aren't food. That makes them harder to sell."

""What about them controlling Restwater, the most stable water source in Oz?" asked another

"I'm sure we can come ot some agreement. Military force is hardly necessary and is so…uncivilized. We can surely do better."

"What a about the rumors of the Minister imposing check points between the countries of Oz?" said a third.

"That's just a silly rumor. Why would the Minister do that? I mean, really, telling me I'd need papers to pop up to Frottica to see my parents? That would be ridiculous."

"What about all those rumors regarding the Wicked Witch of the West?" one asked, and Elphaba tensed.

"And what would those be?"

"That she wasn't really a green witch, but a Munchkinland sympathizer"

"You know, I had the same thought the other day. All these tales of the issue of Dorothy have become so confusified. I confess that I myself, when thinking on it, have started to wonder. I assumed she was the girl from my youth, but that girl had no sorcery talent and certainly wasn't a secessionist at that time. Though she did disappear after a couple of years."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we need some reliable testimony, to which I think I may have a lead on. But, that's all I can say for now." She waved goodbye, and Glinda got into the carriage followed by Elphaba. Glinda continued to wave goodbye through the window until the carriage had pulled away. As the crowd dispersed, two men leaning on a wall watched the carriage depart intensely.

"Pth." spit one. "Filthy appeaser. Her bleeding heart doesn't have what it takes to rule Oz."

"Agreed, but the mob likes her. Her silly opinions are causing the Minister trouble, though."

"What do you make of the tall one?"

"Couldn't tell under all those clothes."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant. The woman likes her hopeless causes, I'll give you that."

"I don't know. Something about her puts me on edge."

"You're always on edge. Miss Sparklypants' opinion of the Wicked Witch of the West is staying the same.

"Yeah. Makes me wonder what she's getting at."

"Maybe she's stupid enough not to misremember."

"I wouldn't put it past her. All heart and no brains, that one."

"But man, the looks.

"True. Come on. Let's go report to the commander."

Glinda was still looking radiant while Elphaba began to sag from exhaustion. Running through the woods she could do; working in a garden all day she could do; but shopping and meeting people was the most taxing thing to her. Glinda, on the other hand, always drew energy from social activities.

"Sarima." She said, and Elphaba broke her reverie.

"Yes, my lady?" Elphaba responded appropriately, and Glinda giggled.

"I quite like the sound of that." She replied wickedly. "Anyway, I've been thinking."

"Are you feeling well?"

"Hush." But she smiled anyway at the familiarity of the game. "If you're going to play a Vinkun princess you are going to need to know the customs. We were lucky today. I never thought she would speak to you in Vinkun, let alone you be able to respond."

"I came to the same conclusion. Good thing we have Fiyero."

"True. But if you are to believably play a Vinkun princess I'm tutoring, you have to start learning some social etiquette."

"I did learn that. I chose to ignore it."

"I'm talking dancing, small talk, manners."

"I see no reason to be someone I'm not."

"And who is that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Elp-Sarima, that the entire time I've known you, you've let other people define you: green freak, outcast, protégée, Wicked Witch. What have you chosen to define yourself as?"

"The world hasn't exactly given me the luxury."

"I know. But now you have a chance. Let me help you."

"Aren't you trying to define me yourself right now?"

"I guess you're right. You can choose to be whoever you want. You want to be a recluse, fine. You can simply take this new opportunity given to you, and do the same with it as last time. But tell me this? What happens you change Fiyero back, and the world allows you to walk through it again freely? Are you going to hide and push the world away?"

"It worked before."

"I wouldn't called be constantly angry at the world working."

"It's not my fault. They fear and hate me."

"True. So the choice is yours; do you reflect back that fear and hatred, or do you give back love and compassion?"

"Never been really good at those."

"That's where you're wrong, Elphie. I've watched you for years. No one I've met feels as much as you do. No one I've met can inspire feelings in people like you can. You've gotten down inspiring fear really well, and not because of your skin. When you let it out, that passion you have is hotter than dragon's fire, and up until now most of it has been anger. However, I've seen you love too; me, Fiyero, Nessa. I've felt that fire just as hot. It makes people drawn to you; look at Nessa, Fiyero, me, Doctor Dillamond, and the Animals you've saved."

"I can't fake that, Glinda."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to channel it. Like I said, you're good at fear and hate, now try love and compassion. Learn how to shape it to move other people. Right now, you bottle it up until it bursts out. Like your magic used to."

"And how will learning all this social etiquette help?"

"Because it will teach you social skills. Frankly, yours are lacking. These people will give you the chance to interact normally; well, as normally as possible. They will look at you with fear, awe, and condescension, but they will be open to you because they believe you can be an asset to them. They'll try to use you for their own ends; you'll find ways to resist, and possibly use them."

"It sounds like you want me to become you."

Glinda laughed. "Oh no! You could never be me. I go for the angelic. You, you need to go for commanding. I draw a room to me; you must learn to dominate it. I float; you must stride. I grace the places I go; you must seem to own them. "

"You've given this a bit of thought. That actually sounds rehearsed."

"Maybe a little. One is always looking to better their image."

"Let's say, for the sake of argument, I agree. Once again, how does becoming a socialite help this?"

"Like I said before: social skills. You're social skills currently consist of yelling at people who look at you, and arguing with everyone about everything. Not exactly friendly. By learning some etiquette you can get people to look past your appearance and engage you, whether shrouded in veils or green."

"I didn't like this the last time we did it; I'm not exactly happy about it now. Plus, my disdain for shallow people has only grown."

"I'm not asking you to like anyone you socialize with; Oz knows I don't! I'm just asking for you to interact with them. This is a chance at a new life. I want you to thrive in life like you deserve rather than merely survive it like before. Or not survive, if things go the same as before. It might be real this time." She stopped and looked at Elphaba expectantly, but Elphaba looked out the window with no response. "Please, Elphie, for me. I couldn't bear to lose you again." When she got no response, she sighed. "It is your choice. I won't force you."

Elphaba thought long about it. She hated the idea. It smacked of the kind of trickery that the Wizard did. She also despised the thought of not saying what was needed. But, something dragged her to it. The idea, the possibility, of a normal life was too attractive to be dismissed. Her rational side knew it was a fool's dream and that it would only hurt worse when it came crashing down around her. But then again, what did she have to lose? She thought of only one thing.

"Glinda." She finally said, "I hate this idea. But you're right. This could be my last chance at a normal life. I'm going to take it."

Glinda squealed in glee at that and hugged Elphaba.


	10. Chapter 10: Moments

**Authors Note: Hi. I'm uploading a bunch of chapters simultaneously, so I thought letting you know that chapter 9 is the first new one if you're like me and can't remember what chapter you left off on. Otherwise, just keep on going.**

**Also, this chapter is almost a collection of one-shots. It's more like moments that happened. I wrote them because I thought it would help show how they are getting reacquainted after not seeing each other for five years. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are welcome.**

* * *

Thus, they had a new routine of life, at least for a few months. Glinda remodeled the rooms so Elphaba's connected to hers. This allowed them to not only have more space but not worry about getting caught. It also meant Elphaba could sleep in her own bed; something they were both a bit sad about. However, they often found excuses to sleep next to each other anyway, just like at Shiz.

They would wake up, get ready (Glinda no longer needed to insist on Elphaba taking a bath), They would both dress, and Elphaba would don the black face paint that covered the skin around her eyes. After the first day, they realized the make-up caused a terrible rash, and discontinued using it. Now, a black strip was used to conceal. They would then do some social calling around the City, then return to the villa to learn about Vinkun customs. Then lunch (sometimes socially), etiquette training, and sorcery review. Elphaba had wanted to jump right into studying the Grimmerie but Glinda convinced her it was a better idea to get a strong foundation before playing with very powerful magic. Not that it mattered much; Elphaba was a prodigy at magic. Glinda had forgotten how talented she was. Sure, deft strokes made what was wanted to happen occur. The monumental task of learning and understanding spells and their composition was blown through by Elphaba also.

After that they would either take dinner (if it was social) or go out on Glinda's philanthropic endeavors. When they returned to the villa Glinda would study from the Grimmerie with Elphaba's help. Though it chafed her, helping Glinda also helped Elphaba.

During one of the etiquette session when Elphaba was practicing her dancing with Fiyero (who was actually quite agile), Glinda brought it to an abrupt halt. She cut in and took Elphaba's hands.

"Glinda, what are you doing?" asked Elphaba wearily.

"You must learn to lead."

"A lady never leads."

"True but a commanding woman, or a head of state, may have to someday. So, come one, lead!" Glinda replied, and they started to move. Elphaba made a mess of it, only avoiding smashed toes through Glinda's nimble feet. Finally, Glinda sighed and stopped them.

"Shoo. Fiyero." She said and Fiyero stepped in. "Now watch, Elphie."

They began to move, easily and gracefully. Glinda was beaming and even Fiyero had a smile on his face. Elphaba felt a pang of jealousy, though why she did not know. Perhaps it was the way the seemed to complement each other so well. She realized they had stopped and that Glinda was looking at her strangely.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"Did you see how he led?"

"Oh, no. I must have zoned out." She replied sheepishly. Glinda sighed.

"Now watch this time."

Another time, when they were on a break between sessions, Fiyero asked Glinda a question.

"Hey, do you think you can find more information on Scarecrows? From what I read they're not all that uncommon, but I can't find much on them with what we have here."

"Sure, Fiyero. I'll get what I can. What's it for?" she replied.

"Just want to know more about my condition."

"Well, hopefully you won't be like this for too much longer."

"Hoping for the best but planning for the rest."

"A good philosophy. By the way, did you ever come up with an idea for why you've been missing?"

"Yes I did."

"I'd like to hear this." Elphaba said as she came out of the bathroom toweling her hair. Glinda noticed she was still tracking water everywhere.

"Ok, you ready?" he said, making sure he had both of their attentions. "I went looking for true love." Both Glinda and Elphaba arched an eyebrow at this.

"What." Glinda finally said.

"Yeah. You see after everything I wanted to find love. At first I thought it was this tiny Scarecrow made from a flour bag with golden straw hair and –umph!" Fiyero was cut off as he took a pillow to the face.

"That's not funny."

"Ok. How about this. She was green from a cabbage-" Both girls starting whipping Glinda's pillows at him. After a couple of minutes they had exhausted their ammunition.

"No? Ok, how about I wanted to see the world and went to Ev?"

"Probably the best idea." Elphaba said with a smirk.

"Did you hear?"

"Hm?"

"Miss Bubbly is looking for more information on Scarecrows. Searching the whole City for it."

"Interesting. You think it has something to do with the lead she was talking about?"

"It could. Best let the Commander know."

* * *

"Fiyero?"

"Yes Fae?"

"How did you stay in shape all those years at Shiz?"

"Good genetics."

"Seriously, Yero."

"Why Fae?"

"Because, if we ever do have to run again, I want to be able to."

"Don't think like that."

"I'm hoping for the best but planning for the rest."

"You really think that's necessary?"

"I can feel myself getting weaker just after these few weeks. Even when we were in Ev, foraging for food and working in the garden kept me fit. Now, I'm slowly turning to mush."

"What, dancing isn't hard enough?"

"Not nearly enough to keep me in shape. I remember those first few weeks on the run; how I hurt all over. I don't want to be there again."

"I can understand that. There are some things I can show you…."

Glinda later came in to find Elphaba on her hands and knees arching her back as Fiyero watched.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked curiously.

"Fae was wanting to stay in shape. Apart from some simple exercises, I put her through an old Vinkun tradition: Agoy. This is the end of the easiest pattern."

Elphaba collapsed, sweating. "I never knew moving slowly was so hard."

"Yep. It's deceptive. It's good for strengthening the entire body."

"So, Glinda, you want to join?"

"No, thank you. I'm perfectly fine."

"You sure? I thought you were a bit…curvier than before. You know what they say with age…"

"Why, Miss Elphaba, what an atrociocious thing to say! You've never complained of my curves before, so I think they're just fine, thank you!" she huffed and Elphaba arched an eyebrow at the comment. Flustered, Glinda added, "You know what I meant. Besides, I don't want to end up all hard and tough like you."

"Actually, Agoy doesn't make you look like a man. Our women only do Agoy, and it helps makes them strong but not hard. It's the other exercises that do that."

"Hmph." Was Glinda's reply and she stormed out.

The next day, Glinda joined Elphaba for Agoy. She had seen many Vinkun women, and she decided it was worth a shot.

"Did you hear about the incident with Miss Tiara head the other day?"

"You're really running low on these, aren't you?"

"Shut up. Answer the question."

"You mean the cutpurse that tried to steal from her?"

"Yeah. Her Vinkun assistant snatched him up and held him in the air like he didn't weigh anything."

"Yep. You know what they say about Vinkun women. They're a handful."

"Who knows if she's a handful under those layers."

"Good one. Let the Commander know she's feisty."

* * *

Glinda and Elphaba were out visiting one of Glinda's low rent apartments. It was actually not a bad looking complex; Glinda had set good standards for care and tenant behavior, and her father vigorously enforced them. While they were touring the open garden in the middle of the complex, a young boy overeager to see Glinda fell from a tenth story balcony. There was a shriek and Glinda's wand was out. She started chanting a spell, and heard Elphaba do the same. Suddenly, a strange feeling came over the both of them. They felt as if they were being pulled from their bodies towards each other. The boy slowed his fall and then gently touched down. Glinda turned and stared dumbstruck at Elphaba, who looked at Glinda the same way. Only when people rushed Glinda in gratitude did they snap out of it. Later, at the villa, the talked about it.

"Did you feel…pulled?" Elphaba asked, and Fiyero looked up from a book.

"Yeah, it was like we were being drawn to each other." Glinda replied.

"I've never heard anything about something like that."

"Me either."

"What spell were you trying to use?"

"A floating spell."

"I was trying to use the levitation spell from the Grimmerie."

"You think they're connected in some way?"

"They could be. They are similar, so they probably use similar construction. Maybe floating is a form of levitation, or vice versa."

"I know that your broom was much faster than my bubble was."

"Yeah, but my hair wasn't perfect when I got to where I was going.

"True. I guess there are advantages to both."

"Miss Perfect caught a kid yesterday who was falling with magic."

"Interesting. Why do I care?"

"Because I've never seen any witches do that with magic. Most are restricted to small weights, or slow moving."

"Are you suddenly an expert?"

"I took a correspondence course for a while. Anyway, that level of magic is unheard of. Either she has improved her skill, or found stronger magic."

"Huh. This definitely goes to the Commander."

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

"Hey Elphie?"

"Yes Glinda?"

"Why does Fiyero call you Fae?"

Both Fiyero and Elphaba looked at her.

"I don't know. I honestly don't remember when he started doing it."

"It was shortly after we left." Fiyero responded. "I needed to call you something that wasn't your name. So I sort of combined Elphie and Elphaba, got rid of the Elph, and came up with Fae."

"Interesting." Elphaba said.

"It's just so sweet and adorable. And you call him Yero, which is so strong and passionate." Glinda said, pouting. "I don't get to call you anything like that."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "What about Elphie?"

"Elphie isn't cute. It's just shortened name. I mean cute, like what I used to call Fiyero."

"Don't you dare Glinda." Fiyero warned.

"Wait, I don't remember you calling him anything other than dearest." Elphaba said curiously.

"We made a pact to never say it in public." Fiyero replied quickly.

"Oh, now I got to know." Elphaba said with a smirk.

"Don't…" Fiyero warned and Glinda's pout deepened.

"Please?" she whined.

"No."

"Too bad. We're not in a relationship anymore so the pact doesn't count." She turned to Elphaba. "I used to call him Fifi."

"What?" Elphaba said, and doubled over laughing. She finally could no longer stand, and actually hit the ground. Glinda high pitched giggle and Fiyero's groans accompanied her.

"Fi…Fi…Fifi?" she said, choking it out. "Is he a dog?"

"I think it's adorable." Glinda huffed.

"I'm sure you would."

"Anyone have a match to put me out of my misery?" Fiyero lamented.

"Now, Fifi, it isn't that bad." Elphaba barely managed to get out before breaking into laughter again.

"I'm surprised, Fae, you haven't given Glinda a nickname considering you penchant for them." Fiyero retorted. That sobered Elphaba up really quick. Fiyero might not understand why she called Glinda her sweet. He might take it the wrong way. In fact, Elphaba was starting to forget what way she meant it.

"She has." Glinda said and Elphaba looked at her warningly. "The same night I gave her the nickname Elphie." Elphaba grew curious. She thought it was much after that. Glidna leaned towards Fiyero and said, "I told her, you can call me: Galinda!" And of course she struck a pose.

"You two are really weird, you know that?" Fiyero said, shaking her head. Elphaba could only smile.


	11. Chapter 11: The Tiggulars

**Authors Note: Hi. I'm uploading a bunch of chapters simultaneously, so I thought letting you know that chapter 9 is the first new one if you're like me and can't remember what chapter you left off on. Otherwise, just keep on going.**

**This one is a bit deeper as it relates to something said earlier and Fiyero's life pre-Scarecrow. I hoep you enjoy. Reviews always welcome. **

* * *

Elphaba and Glinda were practicing etiquette at a table in one of the secondary dining rooms. Glinda was attempting to instruct her in proper conversational topics, and Fiyero was trying not to laugh.

"No, you can't say how the banking establishment has systematically repressed poor Ozians for generations."

"Why not? It's true!"

"It's just not polite, especially to a banker."

"But-"

There was a knock at the door. Fiyero quickly moved to the adjoining room and Elphaba veiled her face. After, Glinda opened the door.

"Yes?"

A porter stood there. "My lady, a message."

"From who?"

"The Lord Marillot Tiggular, and Lady Baxiana Tiggular."

Glinda froze. Fiyero's parents. "The message?" she said, somehow keeping her voice even.

"They are in the city, and are wondering if they could have the honor of dining with you tonight."

"Of course. We will use this dining room. Once were done, please make it ready. Also, inform the staff."

"Yes, my lady." With that, the porter left and shut the door. Glinda turned to see a wide eyed Elphaba and an emerging Fiyero.

"Fiyero…" Glinda started.

"I heard." He said. "I can't be in the room when they visit."

"You sure?" Glinda asked. "We can make some sort of excuse."

"No. I can't, and neither can Sarima. It would blow our cover." He said definitively. His voice was cold and hard.

"Fiyero…" Elphaba said but he turned away.

"Finish up your lessons quickly, Fae. Glinda will need time to get ready." With that, he strode out. Glinda and Elphaba both knotted their brows with worry.

"Stay with him tonight?" Glinda pleaded.

"Of course. He'll need me."

"I've never seen him like this."

"Me neither."

Supper came around far too fast for Glinda's liking. When the doorman called that the guests had arrived, Glinda took a deep breath and descended the stairs to the atrium. She had put on her finest appearance; too much for an informal dinner, but out of respect for who they were. She waited as the doormen opened the double doors to the villa and Fiyero's parents came in. Marillot was a tall, broad man with dark skin and hair. His most striking feature were the blue tattoos gracing his body. Baxiana was smaller, about Elphaba's size, but she moved with a grace that belied her age. Glinda wondered if she did Agoy. She greeted her guests in Vinkun manner and both were impressed.

"I see you've been learning some of my customs." Marillot said.

"Yes. Some of my interests have been expanding out to the Vinkus. I thought it best to be able to present myself properly."

"I see my son still graces your doorway." Baxiana said, and Glinda's heart jumped in her throat. She followed Baxiana's gaze and saw the twin portraits of her and Fiyero. She had gotten them done right before the surprise engagement, when Fiyero had been made Captain of the Emerald Palace Guard. Fiyero's portrait had a black veil.

"Yes. He meant the world to me."

"Well, I suppose we can continue this over supper?" Marillot said and Baxiana shot him a admonishing look. Glinda just smiled.

"Of course. Right this way."

A porter led them to the dining room where Glinda and Elphaba had been practicing manners. It was much different from then. Glinda had directed them prepare it in Vinkun style with dark, rich earthy tones contrasted with rich, bold metallic colors. She had used her new Vinkun contacts for advice and supplies. Both Marillot and Baxiana were pleasantly surprised. Their wonderment continued when the dinner was a traditional meal of the Vinkus.

"This is quite good. Do you have a Vinkun chef?" Marillot asked.

Glinda laughed. "No. Chef was born in the Emerald City but prides himself on knowing all the dishes of Oz. Fiyero particularly enjoyed that when he lived here."

The conversation died as their thoughts moved to Fiyero. Finally, Glinda asked the question she could no longer hold back.

"How are you doing?"

The Tiggulars visibly shrunk a bit. Marillot face tightened and his jaw set. Baxiana's fell. They looked at each other for a moment before responding.

"Well enough, I suppose." Marillot said. "It's been five years now since the Witch took him from us."

"Now, Marillot, you don't know that." Baxiana responded.

"I was told he disappeared in Munchkinland." Glinda added.

"Yeah, but who was her after? You're telling me it wasn't related?"

"The wilds are still dangerous, my Lion." Baxiana replied.

"You're telling me Fiyero couldn't handle himself in the Wilds after growing up in the Vinkus?"

"Things do happen even to Arjiki. Even you, the Lion of the Thousand Year Grasslands, have had close calls."

"Bah!"

Glinda began to feel very uncomfortable. She had the feeling this was an oft repeated argument. What made her more uncomfortable than the topic was the familiarity. She felt like she was not supposed to be privy to their pet names. She started to squirm a bit and decided to change subjects.

"How goes your business the in the City?"

"Good." Marillot responded gruffly. "We still have to throw money around to get noticed here, though." He stopped when he realized how that might be taken. "I don't mean you, my lady, I mean, uh-"

"You've always been good to us. Helped us whenever we needed anything." Baxiana stepped in.

"It's the least I can do. I…know your position out in the Vinkus isn't as stable as it appears. Has there been any trouble?" Glinda asked. Marillot and Baxiana stared at her again. This Glinda was much different than the one they met previously.

"Most don't pay attention to Vinkun politics. I'm surprised my lady knows." Marillot said.

"I care about all of Oz." Glinda said, and then realized that was not what she wanted to say, just expected to. "But I especially care about you. I'm only sorry I haven't been able to give you my attention before now."

"It's alright, my lady," Baxiana said, "we understand."

"The situation is more tenuous than before." Marillot put in. "We're still doing well enough, but here have been some minor raids, cattle and the like, but they're too scared to go after us personally. If Fiyero were still around they wouldn't dare do even that!"

"Dear, slow down on the wine."

"It's true! You know it is!"

"Is there anything I can help with?" Glinda asked quietly.

"No, dear, not really." Baxiana replied. "But feel free to come visit."

"I will. I promise."

"So tell us about this new handmaiden of yours. They say she's a Vinkun princess?"

"Oh!" Glinda said, trying not to get flustered. "Well, she is, sort of. She's one from one of the more nomadic tribes nearer to the desert by Ev. She's the family member of the chief, so we call her a princess rather than get into the details."

"Well, it would be interesting to meet her." Baxiana said.

"Unfortunately, she is away on an errand I sent her…on. But perhaps when we meet next."

"Sounds delightful. Marillot, I wonder if we've ever met her or her family."

"I'd hope not. Most of those tribes only come down for war."

The rest of the dinner passed peacefully, if uneventfully. Then, it was time to say their goodbyes. Glinda was not very enthusiastic about offering them lodging but it did not matter; she could not board them in a manner right for guests (as she did not have the space) and they had to get back to their rented flat to pack because they were leaving the next day. As they went to leave Baxiana turned and said,

"I remember when our dear Fiyero told us about you. He was so happy, and so were we. Finally, a girl who could get him to think and finish school. Oh, I know he bounced around on purpose. Then, when we heard the engagement news we were so excited." She looked to his portrait. "You're such a good woman to honor him after so long. We'd have understood if you married someone else."

"I'll never marry another man." Glinda firmly replied, and Baxiana smiled sadly.

"Much as my heart warms to hear it, I know it will condemn you to a life of loneliness." With that she left. Glinda sighed after the doors closed, and went upstairs to look for Fiyero and Elphaba.

"If Fiyero were still around they wouldn't dare even do that!" his father's voice said. It was then Fiyero could no longer take it. He moved through the servant's door quietly and back up the stairs. He closed the door and Elphaba looked up from where she was studying the Grimmerie.

"Yero? I thought you were in the other room." She said, and then by his face could tell something was wrong. "What is it? What happened?"

"Nothing." He said and moved towards the other room. Elphaba caught his hand and stopped him.

"You're lying. What is it?"

"I've failed them, Fae."

"Who, your parents?"

"My clan. They depended on me to be the next great leader for them, and I squandered the time away. Now they're in trouble and there's nothing I can do because I'm like this."

"What do you mean they're in trouble?"

"They're being raided. They made it seem like it's nothing, but soon it will escalate to skirmishes and war. The thing is, I don't know if they can win it. Even if they do, they'll be weak afterwards and easy prey to bandits and the Emerald City."

"I'm sorry Yero. Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

Elphaba pulled him close and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Look, I'm making progress every day. A few months, a year tops, and you'll be back to your old self."

"And how will I explain to my parents where I've been?"

"We'll think of something."

"So, more lies?"

"Tell them a witch held you captive in Ev." She retorted with a slight smirk, and he gave a little laugh.

"I suppose that could work."

"Soon, Yero my hero, soon, you'll be back and can go to them."

"And what about you?"

"What do you think?" she gave a little laugh and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"I really wish I could feel that outside of pressure."

"Well, when you're back, I'll remind you how it feels, among the least of things."

They laughed together. Outside, Glinda had frozen as she opened the door. She had not wanted to interrupt them. As she had listened to their conversation her heart soared and fell at the same time. Doing so broke it in half, and Glinda could not tell what the tears on her face were for.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know I made Fiyero a bit deeper than portrayed in the musical, but I wanted to explore why he had his nonchalant attitude. Glinda's came from being an up-coming trophy wife. I've found in my life the people who have the most carefree attitude tend t be running from something, and made that his inheritance. And now as an adult he can see the effects of his actions.**

Like it, hate it, review!  



	12. Chapter 12: Broomride

**Authors Note: Hi. I'm uploading a bunch of chapters simultaneously, so I thought letting you know that chapter 9 is the first new one if you're like me and can't remember what chapter you left off on. Otherwise, just keep on going.**

**This one is similar to the last. I hope you enjoy. Reviews welcome.**

* * *

"I think we should start your study today with the levitation spell." Elphaba said. Elphaba had finished her sorcery refresher, and was now studying the Grimmerie for a way to reverse Fiyero's condition. At the same time she was starting to tutor Glinda in the instruction of actually understanding what the Grimmerie held.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But that's your signature spell."

"Really, it's _our_ signature spell."

"I guess you're right. Hey Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"What did riding on a broom feel like?"

Elphaba's face split into a wide grin. "Want to find out?"

"Oh, Elphie, we can't. They burnt your broom."

"Glinda, that was like the sixth or seventh broom I had. They got shattered, split, splintered, not to mention uncomfortable to sit on. I kept replacing them."

"Really? I'd love to!" Glinda yelled happily.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Fiyero interjected. He pointed to Elphaba. "You're supposed to be dead, and you," he gestured to Glinda, "shouldn't be seen flying around on a broom."

Glinda pouted but Elphaba said "You're right, Fiyero."

As he turned around she shot Glinda a mischievous wink. Glinda barely managed to conceal a giggle.

The next night they snuck out onto the rooftop of the villa. They told Fiyero that some spells were only able to be done in the moonlight. It was true; the levitation spell jsut was not one of them. Elphaba quickly enchanted to broom to fly without even needing the Grimmerie. Glinda wanted to try but Elphaba thought best she do it. The broom jumped into her hand and Elphaba through a leg over.

"You coming?" she asked. She was still cloaked in her Vinkun outfit (a red and black affair) but without her face veils. Glinda could see her smile in the moonlight. It took her back to all those years ago.

"Of course." Glinda replied, wishing it had been her reply then.

"Now hold on tightly to me." Elphaba instructed and Glinda wrapped her arms around her waist. "When we take off, wrap one leg around the handle and curl the other one underneath."

"Ok." Glinda replied timidly.

"Ready, my sweet?"

"Ready."

Elphaba thrust up from the ground and they shot into the air. Glinda, accustomed to riding by bubble, thought it would not be much different. She was wrong. The bubble was a stable thing, floating blissfully along. Glinda could easily stand in it. The broom was a wild thing. The wind buffeted her, the broom pushed against her thighs, the air howled past. It was alive.

She yelled as Elphaba drove them higher and could her Elphaba laugh in exhilaration. Glinda realized it had been probably five years since Elphaba had ridden a broom. They climbed ever higher into the night away from the city of emeralds until at last it lay before them, spread out like a map. Elphaba stopped and they floated above the City.

"So, is this what it was like that night?" Glinda asked, and Elphaba laughed.

"Not quite. I had no idea what I was doing. I ended up careening around until I eventually hit a tree. I was ok but, I still had to slowly figure it out. Good thing nobody outside the Emerald City was looking for me yet." She laughed again. "If you'd have come with I probably would have killed us both."

Glinda saw light to her right. "What's that?"

"That, my sweet, is Shiz. The place I went careening off to. I needed clothes, after all."

"And that?" Glinda pointed again to a dark, shifting shape.

"Restwater would be my guess."

"Wow. How long would it take to get there?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Really? The bubble it would take two hours."

"Want to go?"

"I'd love to."

Elphaba tipped the broom forward. They streaked across the sky, Glinda holding onto Elphaba for dear life. She never realized how terrifying the broom was. It was amazingly agile but one had to keep from being torn off. She also did not figure on the darkness. The bubble illuminated itself; here, they were just a black streak across a black sky. She closed her eyes, unable to take it anymore. They came to Restwater a few minutes later and Elphaba gently descended. Elphaba put her feet on the ground, but Glinda refused to open her eyes.

"My sweet, were down. You can put your feet down now." She whispered. Glinda's leg uncurled hesitantly, and felt for the ground. When they found it, they planted themselves firmly. "You can let go, too, my sweet. I need to breathe."

Glinda opened her eyes and let go of Elphaba, who took a deep breath of relief.

"So, how was it?" she asked Glinda.

"Terrifying. Thrillifying. Both at once. So free and intense." She looked into Elphaba's eyes. "It reminded me of you."

They stayed like that for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes, until Glinda shivered.

"Oh, the cold! I didn't think of it. Here." Elphaba said, and slipped off her tunic to give to Glinda. Now she was warmer, Glinda took time to admire Elphaba. Having been just around the villa, she had not put on the endless layers that she did to go out. As such, she was in a form fitting underdress with connected sleeves, and a long flowing skirt that barely concealed the tights she was clad in. For a woman who hated people seeing her body, Elphaba had always like tight clothing.

"What's that?" Elphaba said suspiciously and Glinda looked in the direction she was facing. It was a decrepit mansion, barely able to stand.  
"Mockbeggar Hall. Belongs to one Lord Chuffrey, Baronet of Paltos. He never uses it; he's a recluse with no wife or children."

"I see." Elphaba responded, a little awed at Glinda's knowledge.

"Elphie?" Glinda said excitedly.

"Hm?"

"Can we go swimming?"

"I think not. We better be getting back."

"Oh, boo."

"Come on Glinda. Best we go before we're spotted." They remounted and sped off to the Emerald City. Glinda kept her eyes open this time.

They landed and attempted to stifle giggles as they were giddy from the trip. Glinda went about fixing her appearance whereas Elphaba simple straightened her braid.

"Tough work?" came a voice and they both jumped. They saw a figure that had to be Fiyero sit up.

"Fiyero, you scared me. What are you doing up here?" Glinda asked.

"I brought some food and water because I thought you might need it." They saw the platter and pitcher now. "But to my surprise, you weren't here. I figured you went for a broom ride, and I was right."

"Look, Fiyero, I know it was a dumb idea-" Elphaba started.

"You're damn right it was a dumb idea!" he spat and they both recoiled. Elphaba had never seen him like this and Glinda but once, though not directed at her. "What if someone had seen you? Hm? Did you think of that? You're supposed to be dead. If they catch a whiff that you aren't this entire plan falls apart. And that's only if they don't discover us. Can you take being on the run again? How about you, Glinda? Can you live being hunted, with people wanting to kill you on sight? I thought not. That doesn't include what could happen if they got the Grimmerie. With your notes, Fae, think of what they could do. Or, Oz forbid, if they held Glinda hostage for your cooperation. Everything that has been accomplished would be gone. Up in smoke." He did not have to add: _And I'd be stuck like this_. Elphaba took a step forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fiyero, you're right. It was careless. I promise we won't do it again."

He shrugged her hand off. "Do whatever you want." He strode off, leaving both women distraught over their actions.

"You hear? Some people think they saw the Witch's ghost last night riding a broom, cackle and all."

"People love to make things up. You shouldn't listen to it."

"Not our job to decide. I'll let the Commander know.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know, I'm a bit of a buzz kill.** **But my brain told me not to let the opportunity pass by.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Scarecrow's Ball

**Authors Note: Hi. I'm uploading a bunch of chapters simultaneously, so I thought letting you know that chapter 9 is the first new one if you're like me and can't remember what chapter you left off on. Otherwise, just keep on going.**

**This chapter really starts where the story starts getting into the adventure portion. As always, I hope you enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Fiyero." Said Glinda the week after the broom incident. "I think it's time we unveil you.

"You sure?" he asked. He was still a bit angry from the broom incident.

"Yes. First, it's getting harder to keep you here unnoticed. Second, I think the time is right. Third, getting out will do you some good. You're going a bit stir crazy, and it's affecting us to."

"If you think it's best. So what's the lie I got to spew."

"That's a terrible attitude. It is: you went to Ev to see the world and were suddenly called back by a messenger from me. So very close to the truth, you see. We're just leaving out some things."

"And where's this messenger?"

"It was a magic letter I sent. Everything else, story of the Witch, we'll go over. Ok?"

"Fine."

Over the next week they prepared for Fiyero's reveal. He rehearsed his story for a day, and then they revealed his presence to the staff, which were sworn to secrecy. Naturally they told everyone they knew, just as Glinda planned. She called in a favor at the Emerald Ballroom, the nicest venue in the City, and got a ball set up for that week. She then sent invitations to all the court members, socialites, and movers in the Emerald asking for their attendance. All returned an affirmative response. It was set to be the biggest night of the year. Glinda was too busy during the week to go about her normal activities so Elphaba was left in peace to study the Grimmerie, except in the mornings and evenings. In the mornings Glinda would join her for Agoy, and in the evenings she would collapse on her bed exhausted. Elphaba would help her de-glindafy while listening to her prattle on about all the social functions she did that day. Finally, after one long hectic week, it was time to go to what had been nicknamed "The Scarecrow's Ball".

While travelling in the carriage to the ball, Glinda could barely hold her excitement. She had worn her famous "bubble" dress to harken back to the time she was last with the Scarecrow. Elphaba sat next to her, resplendent in black and green, and Fiyero sat across from them, touched up for the event. She felt like it was almost old times back at Shiz, when they would forcibly drag Elphaba out of the room for some special occasion. A bit of sorrow wormed its way in as she remembered that Boq, Nessa, and some their other friends would have been there too. Their fates attempted to drag Glinda down but she shook it off. Tonight was a happy night. Her plans were coming to fruition.

Elphaba, for her part, felt nervous. Socializing with a small circle of women was fine, even larger groups of people she was ok. Tonight, though, would be all the important people of Oz. They would want to talk, dance, and pry information from her. She was now happy for all the layers she was forced to wear so that none could see her start to sweat. What if something went wrong? Whatever someone pulled her glove off, revealing green skin? What if her veil fell down, revealing a green face? What if she laughed and someone recognized it? These types of thoughts kept running through her head, making her more and more anxious. She would never show it though. Elphaba Thropp, student prodigy, sorceress extraordinaire, ex-Wicked Witch of the West, anxious? Never.

Fiyero, for his part, could almost care less. He wanted the plan to succeed, was invested in it, but hated going to these types of parties ever since Elphaba had ran away and Glinda become "Glinda the Good". He realized they were all either fools or liars, and most often times both. He also was not completely trustful of Glinda. Not that she would betray or hurt them; she cared too much for them both to do such a thing. It's just her help was often more about she wanted than the person. And she had changed. He could not put his finger on it but it was definitely there. She seemed more…dangerous. At least he would not have to play the fool since the "Wizard had given him brains."

Therefore, a bubbly witch, an anxious witch, and a surly Scarecrow made their way to the ball. They arrived (fashionably late of course) and as they exited crowds of onlookers greeted them with applause and cheers. Glinda was first, and she went to the crowd to meet some of the people. Elphaba came next, trailing behind Glinda, but no one really took notice of her (something she did not mind). Finally, Fiyero stepped out and there was thunderous noise. The people were dying to see him, one of the company of Dorothy, and erupted with his presence. Glinda stifled her annoyance as she told herself this was what was needed, even as she was jealous of the greeting. Fiyero smiled his Prince smile, charming and broad. It was the same he flashed at Shiz all those years ago; only now the two ladies could tell it was fake.

He met the crowd, vigorously shaking hands and greeting people. He lingered, trying to get as many as he could (as the Scarecrow would have done). Finally, he met Glinda and Elphaba at the entrance. He turned to the crowd.

"It's so nice to be back in Oz among the friendliest people in the world. I've missed you all." He said. He was not using the slightly goofy Scarecrow voice he used to, figuring if he was smart now he did not need it. He then extended an arm to Glinda, who placed her hand in his elbow, and they entered. Elphaba followed, looking imposing.

As they walked into the ball they were met with applause. The guests were all on their feet for the honored guest and hero of Oz. Fiyero and Glinda moved through them, greeting each individually and chatting for a bit. Fiyero had forgotten what it was like to be around so many people. He felt energized again. Elphaba, he knew, must have been hating it but she was right there, seemingly calm as could be. Fiyero tried to watch her out of the corner of his eye, but everyone wanted his attention. The little snatches of conversation and interaction he saw of her she handled perfectly, if a bit brusquely. At least it was better than before.

Finally, after nearly an hour, they made it to the head table. Glinda had placed them alone so as not to offend anyone. They waved again and sat down, each of the witches on either side of Fiyero. As they did, Fiyero whispered to Elphaba,

"You doing ok?"

"Fine." Was her terse reply. "It's nice not to be the center of attention." Fiyero laughed.

A light dinner was served, consisting of all the Emerald City favorites. Afterwards, the main floor was cleared out and an orchestra was brought in. They began to play but nobody was getting up to dance.

"I guess they're waiting on us." Fiyero said, and stood. He offered his hand to Glinda, and the walked to the floor. They began their dance, and soon the floor was filled. Elphaba was asked to dance by a lower baronet and, though she wished not to, accepted. It was what would have been expected of her. The dancing lessons seemed to have paid off, as she was doing a good job, or at least good enough for it not to be noticed and commented on. As the first dance ended partners switched and the dancing continued. To Glinda it was heaven, to Fiyero it was nice, and to Elphaba it was torture. However, she behaved herself.

Elphaba was beginning to wear down, though. The crowds, the idle conversation, the dancing, all were draining to her. At the next switch between songs she was about to excuse herself when a hand caught hers. She turned to see Fiyero with a wide smile.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course." She breathed.

They moved into the slow waltz that was playing. Elphaba was caught up in the dance. She had not danced with Fiyero since Shiz and definitely never as lovers. She was also much better this time, not stepping on his feet and crashing into him. They floated across the dance floor. She did not notice Glinda beaming, or the looks of other dancers. There was only Fiyero, and the joyful smile on her face. She felt, for once, normal. She ignored the little part of herself felt like something was amiss.

Glinda, for her part, was beaming. She felt so happy for her two friends, enjoying their first romantic dance together. She had planned this once the music started but of course etiquette required him to work his way down the social ladder until it was appropriate to dance with Elphaba without snubbing someone else. The look on Fiyero's face, and the look in Elphaba's eyes, was worth it. Glinda crushed the little pang of jealousy under that joy, telling herself that it was just an echo of an old feeling.

Glinda diverted herself from her happy task to her required task. She began to move amongst the socialites and talk of current events. Of course she knew that the people were not happy with the administration and Throne Minister; she had people who kept her so informed. The discontent was as high at even at this level, though, which bode ill for him. For her part, Glinda always stated she was content but disagreed with some of his actions. It was the safest path.

After a while she began to pick up murmurs. It seemed that Fiyero and Elphaba had continued to dance through several songs, and it was starting to be thought irregular. She huffed internally, not wanting to break them apart, but knew she had to.

"Oh, silly me. The girl is probably so awe struck she hasn't realized. Excuse me, gentlemen." Glinda said. She moved to the floor to where the couple was maneuvering.

"Miss Sarima, I understand the Mr. Scarecrow is an intriguing figure but you can't have him all to yourself." She said and Elphaba looked startled. Her eyes flashed in anger but then she realized all the looks. Elphaba bowed.

"I apologize, my lady. I did not realize so much time had passed."

"It's alright. For your part, Mr. Scarecrow, you did not know."

"I apologize too. I was enthralled by meeting someone from the Vinkus. I've travelled through there many a time, but never met a native."

_Well done!_ thought Glinda. Perfectly in line with the story. "That's alright, Mr. Scarecrow. But now we best be moving on."

"Of course, my Lady Glinda."

Fiyero strode off to begin socializing. Glinda knew, from what he said, that he would start spreading his story of the Wicked Witch's demise. Elphaba watched him go, and then hurried back to the head table. Glinda followed. Elphaba grabbed a glass of water and put it under her veils. She drank deeply.

"I'm so sorry, but I couldn't let it keep going. People were starting to talk." Glinda whispered.

"Then let them talk." Elphaba whispered back harshly, but then took a deep breath. She relaxed. "I'm sorry Glinda. It's just…I've never had that before."

"I understand. Once you can walk freely and Fiyero's back to his normal self, it will be even better. I promise."

"Thanks."

A man walked up to ask for a dance, but Glinda smiled and said, "I'm sorry but all this dancing has made us both faint. In a few minutes." The man smiled, bowed, and left.

He picked his way across the ballroom until he met with a group of other men.

"Did any of you notice that?" he asked.

"What? You getting shot down?" one replied.

"No, you idiot. I'm sure you all noticed that. I meant the weird attraction between the Scarecrow and Vinkun girl."

"Maybe they attracted to each other's uncouthness?" another said.

"Have you been using your word of the day toilet paper again? Speak plainly."

"Their barbarity."

"No, there' something there. And the way Bubblehead was looking at them during it. Anyway, which one of you plugged the Scarecrow for information?"

"Me." A third said. "He's been in Ev. Hasn't kept track of what's been going on here. Came back after getting a call from Bubblehead. The witch they encountered was painted green but when Dorothy threw water on her she didn't melt. Dorothy ran away screaming, the Scarecrow says he saw her make up run. She started ranting about Munchkinland becoming free. Scarecrow chased after Dorothy to protect her. Tin Woodsman came back covered in something Scarecrow thought looked like blood. Told them she melted. They grabbed broom and left."

"Hm. That matches up with the Bubblehead's story. I wonder how she convinced him to change it."

"Boss, what if it is the real story?"

"No, it's a lie. I just don't know why. Come one. Let's go to the Commander. He'll figure it out."


	14. Chapter 14: Spells and Escapes

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Reviews, Critique and Comments are welcome. Thank you, and enjoy. **

* * *

The six months after the "Scarecrow's Ball" were a wonderful time for Glinda. Being able to have two friends close to her at all times was magnificent. Since the three almost always traveled together, it was not unwarranted that they appeared to become fast friends. Elphaba slowly began to relax among crowds and become more of her typical self; Fiyero was able to act normally also, able to wave any discrepancy away with the brains excuse. And Glinda could relax with those who truly knew her.

Everything was not storybook happy. Elphaba was still weary of being seen; Fiyero still struggled with his condition and his inability to help his clan, and Glinda needed to keep up appearances. Yet, they did not allow it to drag them down much. Their own personal growth buoyed them. With Elphaba's help, Glinda was becoming an exceptional sorceress. Her study of the Grimmerie made leaps and bounds too, enhancing her sorcery. For Elphaba's part, her social skills were coming along, and, though she loathe to admit it, that made her feel better. Her reverse engineering of the transformation spell was also coming along quickly. She figured it would not be long before she could change Fiyero back. Fiyero, on the other hand, was just enjoying the company and the near limitless amounts of books he could read. His nights needed to be occupied, and reading had become that activity.

In the City, though, tensions began to rise. Glinda was once again the most influential person in the City, and possibly Oz itself. Her good acts enamored her with the people; her close friendship with the Scarecrow gave her words legitimacy; and her constant level headed responses to the ever growing tension over the situation with Munchkinland made friends among the bankers and farmers. Also, due to her new closer relationship with the Arjiki clan, the Vinkun people were swayed to her. All in all, her presence was spreading malcontent for the Throne Minister and his advisors for they were constantly measured against her, and found wanting.

It was a blistery early spring night that would set Oz on its head. Full spring was just around the corner but winter was not going without a fight. Glinda was settling in after a normal day of being a social icon, brushing her hair in her nightdress, and Fiyero was reading. Elphaba, like always, was studying the Grimmerie. She wrote something down, double checked, and then looked up.

"I think I got it." She said quietly.

"Got what, honey?" Glinda said absent mindedly.

"Got the spell."

The room stopped.

" 'The' spell?"

"Yes, 'the' spell. Glinda, can you come and check it?"

"You know I'm not as good as you."

"Yeah but another set of eyes can't hurt."

Glinda nodded and came over. She looked from the page to Elphaba's notes and back.

"Elphie, I can't read the original spell so I can't tell."

"Good point. Hold on." Elphaba quickly copied it. "Here."

Glinda looked at the original spell and back to Elphaba's. It all looked correct.

"That looks good Elphie. You know, you should just transcribe the entire Grimmerie." She said thoughtfully, but as Elphaba opened her mouth, added "Scratch that. Too dangerous. Though it would save me a headache every day."

"Maybe just for you, then." Elphaba said with some humor in her voice. "To spare you headaches."

"Oh, please. It's too late for teasing."

There was an expectant silence.

"So?" Glinda said.

"So." Elphaba replied.

Fiyero walked over to Elphaba and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you think you're ready, Fae? We can wait."

"No. We'll do this now." Elphaba said, determination coming back into her voice.

"You sure?" Glinda asked. "Elphie, you know magic takes a lot of energy. It's late, you may not be up to it."

"No, I can do it." She responded, an added almost to herself. "I can."

"Ok."

Elphaba took a deep breath and picked up the paper containing the spell. She read it a couple of times to make sure she had the feeling of it, and then looked to Fiyero.

"You ready?"

"Should I sit down or something?"

"I don't know. I wasn't there last time. How did it feel then?"

"I don't know either. I was unconscious."

"Oh."

"I'll remain standing."

"Ok."

Elphaba took a deep breath again, trying to calm herself. She was starting to get anxious and panic. What if it didn't work? What if it made things worse? As the ideas began to run through her head she began to breathe faster. Glinda noticed, and gave Elphaba's shoulder a little squeeze.

"Elphie, you're the most talented witch on the planet. You've got this."

Elphaba just nodded. With one last deep breath, she began to chant. She felt the magic rising into her. The heat of the earth coursed through her, setting her aflame. The cool of the wind swept into her, chilling her. The sun and moon raced past her, alternately bathing her in light and darkness. As she neared the end of the spell, she pushed it out to Fiyero. She felt/saw the magic begin to weave over his form. Unlike other spells, it seemed to be trying to breakdown instead of construct. But something was wrong. She could feel it. The magic woven would not pull part; it remained steadfastly in place. The threads were stayed as tight as they once were. As Elphaba's spell released and gave one last crash on the tapestry of magic that kept Fiyero in his form, nothing happened. After a moment, they all realized it. Elphaba gave a cry of frustration, and threw the piece of paper.

"Elphaba, you're probably just too tired. Sleep tonight and you can tackle it in the morning." Glinda soothed.

"Yeah, Fae. I felt something happening but it just didn't seem to be strong enough. Tomorrow you'll get this." Fiyero added

"It's not that I'm tired! I felt it; the spell couldn't get in to unweave it. It just doesn't have the power." Elphaba yelled and dipped her head low. Her shoulders began to shake.

"Elphie, don't cry, we all get-"

"She's not crying." Fiyero cut her off. "She's having a vision."

"What? A vision." Glinda said, and looked at him confused. When she turned back she saw Elphaba's head up but her eyes were rolled back, showing only white. Glinda gave a little squeak of fear. Elphaba remained like that a moment more, then slouched forward. Glinda could see those dark eyes again.

"We need to go." She breathed.

"What? It's late."

"We need to leave now!" she said stronger. "The Gale Force is coming. Fiyero, get some supplies. We have to change."

"Of course." He said, and took off at a run.

"Elphie, you're probably just overly tired and the magic-"

"It's not a hallucination." She hissed and began tear clothes out of her closet. "How do you I knew about Nessa's death."

"I don't know…" Glinda said.

"I see things sometimes. Anyway, we need to get prepared for the road. Come on!"

Elphaba swathed herself in a many layered, dark outfit, and then started stuffing the clothes she wanted into a travel satchel. She put her heavy boots on, and then moved to Glinda's closet.

"Don't you have practical clothes?" she grumbled. She found a pair of leather riding boots and tossed them at her. "Here, put these on."

"But they're not in season!" Glinda said.

"We're about to be running for our lives! It doesn't matter! And these too!" she threw more clothes at Glinda. It was the rest of the riding outfit. Elphaba then began to throw similar clothes into her satchel.

"Elphie…"

"Now!" the tone in her voice made Glinda snap to it. She quickly changed, and saw Elphaba gathering other things into a different satchel.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of any sign of me, or anything that could help them associate me to you." She responded. The hat, the bottle, and the Grimmerie went into it, along with her notes and other odd items. "I think that's everything. Fiyero?"

He strode back into the room. "I've got plenty of food for a week."

"Good. Now the broom and we can go."

There was banging on the door downstairs so loud even they, shut in an upstairs room, could hear it. Then the cacophony of booted footfalls reached their ears.

"Crap. The broom's on the far balcony." Elphaba said

"Why'd you leave it there?" Glinda asked.

"I figured it would look strange in either of our rooms, or this balcony."

"Oh."

"Too late now. Is there a back way to the garden?"

"Yeah, follow me."

Glinda opened the door and peered out, making sure there was no one in the hallway yet. The porters must have stopped the Gale Force momentarily. She quickly turned left and hurried down the hallway. Elphaba and Fiyero followed. She cut through a guest room, out on to the balcony, and down a spiral staircase into the garden.

"Good. Is there a back gate?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes." Glinda said, and took off at a jog in that direction. She normally never moved that fast but she could hear yells and banging from inside the villa. She reached the back gate, an oaken door with a large sliding bar lock, and began to tug on the lock. It was rusted and steadfastly refused to move. Elphaba grabbed ahold and together they managed to slide it back with a loud screech no one welcomed. They threw open the door and Elphaba peered out quickly. It was all clear. She moved out and Glinda followed with Fiyero in the rear.

"We'll make for the river. With any luck we take a boat and sneak out through the port gate." Elphaba whispered.

They moved hurriedly, trying not to draw attention to themselves. They tried to stick to the alleys and servant ways that snaked between the villas. Elphaba and Fiyero moved with subtle grace. Glinda, never being trained, was awkward. However, they got within sight of the river without being spotted.

"Ok, we got one long dash until we get to the riverfront. Let's get it over with." Elphaba said, took a deep breath and stepped out. An arm shot out of the darkness.

"Stop you! Who are you?" the voice demanded. It was a Home Guardsman, probably deployed to help the Gale Force. Elphaba did not respond and twisted to get out of his grip. He struggled back against her but she managed to slip free. His fingers, grasping for purchase, caught the veils covering her face and tore them off. Elphaba stood exposed in the lamplight and the man gasped.

"Wicked Witch-" he breathed but Elphaba's fist connected to his face. The man crumpled, groaning.

"Hopefully that's the only one." Elphaba said but she heard a whistle. Someone either heard, saw, or were coming to check up on the man. Elphaba's eyes widened.

"Go." Fiyero said, and tossed the food satchel over Glinda's shoulder. "I'll lead them away."

"Fiyero, no." Glinda said, but he gave her a push.

"Go, now, or we're all ruined. Go!"

"Fiyero…" Elphaba breathed.

"I'll meet you a Kiamo Ko." He said, and then gave her a quick peck and a lopsided grin, and took off.

"Miss Glinda! Please hurry this way!" He yelled as he ran off into the distance. Glinda stared after him but Elphaba grabbed her hand.

"We have to go. Come on!"

They ran down the steps to the river walk. Elphaba glanced this way and that but could not find a boat.

"Perfect." She grumbled, but then had an idea. She took out the Grimmerie and quickly began flipping through it. She found a spell that could work. Chanting quietly, she began to feel cold, very cold, and then with a pop the spell spread out before her. The water began to freeze. She grabbed Glinda and started out onto it.

"Elphie, what did you do!"

"It was called To Call Winter onto Water. I assumed it was a freezing spell. Why they couldn't just call it a freezing spell is beyond me."

"Maybe that's why sorcery was invented. Much more simple and direct." Glinda responded. She was still in disbelief at the situation.

"Possibly." Elphaba said. They were about half way across, but the spell had frozen over the patch of the river completely across. They heard a whistle behind them and saw a group of Home Guard coming down the stairs. Elphaba cursed and picked up the pace. The Home Guard, in better shape, began to close quickly.

"We need to lose them." Elphaba said.

"I got it." Glinda replied and took out her wand. Elphaba blinked. In the hurrying, she had forgotten hers. "Don't worry, I've got yours too." Glinda said as if reading her mind. She did few flicks, and fire streamed out from her wand. As it near the Home Guard it exploded, send sparks everywhere. They cowered away.

"Combat magic?" Elphaba gasped and Glinda giggled.

"Nope. Carnival magic. Illusionary fireworks. Spectacular but completely harmless."

"Good thinking." She said, smiling but then cursed. On the other side there were three men in Gale Force uniforms standing with their rifles drawn. "Glinda!"

"On it." She incanted again and the fireworks came out. The men didn't move and as the neared the river's edge, he heard one laugh harshly.

"Nice try, Witch, but I know those can't harm us. These rifles, on the other hand, can kill you. Come here and surrender peacefully, and I promise you won't get hurt. At least, not too much." He smiled cruelly.

Elphaba knew they were trapped, as she could see the Home Guard regain their senses. She gritted her teeth, trying to think of a way out.


	15. Chapter 15: Sword and Word Play

**Authors Note: Sorry about the wait. This chapter was bit of a struggle for me since I had to keep redoing it. It was trying to get away from me. Here's the latest installment. I hope you enjoy, and possibly review.**

* * *

"Now come quietly witch." The man said.

Elphaba kept trying to think of a way out. Going over all the options, she realized there was only one possibility.

"We surrender." She said.

"What?" Glinda asked.

"Yes. We've got nowhere to go. Unless your bubble is bulletproof?"

"No."

"Come up here slowly! Hands up, no talking."

The pair slowly crept over to the edge of the river. As they placed their feet on the stone pavers, the same man laughed again. He watched them approach the stairs.

"A wicked witch and a traitor. I'd never thought I'd see the day when 'Glinda the Good' would stoop so low." He sneered. "You know, I have half a mind to shoot you both now. I'd probably be hailed as a hero!"

As they began walking up the stairs Elphaba opened her mouth to reply but there was a loud cracking sound. The furthest Gale Forcer disappeared. The one who had been talking spun around and they heard a ring of metal and a blast of musket fire. They lost sight of him for a moment, and then suddenly he was pitched over the edge of the embankment. He fell past them and landed in an awkward position. His groans did not sound good.

"Come on!" Elphaba yelled and tore up the stairs. As she came to the top she saw a man of average height and build holding a pistol on the last remaining Gale Forcer standing and the other groaning and holding his face on the ground. The man was dressed in black pants and tunic, but had a garish purple scarf on. He flashed them a quick smile.

"Good evening Misses Thropp. How are you?" he said cheerfully.

"Who are you?" Elphaba asked angrily.

"You know, you ask me that every time I meet you. I thought the other Misses was the forgetful one."

"Who, me?" Glinda said. "I don't know you either."

"You wound me, the both of you. Anyway, we should be leaving. The Home Guard are coming quickly." He stopped, and looked around. "Where's Master Tiggular?"

Elphaba breath hitched in her throat, but Glinda responded. "My fiancée has been gone for over five-"

"Oh, I apologize. Where's the _Scarecrow_?" he said, disbelief in his voice, and then gave a loud piercing whistle. Elphaba advanced on him.

"How do you know about that?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll spell you no lies." He responded, and then looked as two horses ran up. "Scarto, Argento, meet the Misses Thropp."

"You keep saying that but I thought you said you knew us. I'm Glinda. I'm no Thropp." Glinda said.

"No? Hm. Anyway, up you go." Glinda glanced at Elphaba, who nodded. She climbed on the horse. "Sorry, _Miss_ Thropp, but you have to ride tandem. I need Scarto."

"Do you think Argento will be able to hold us?" Elphabaasked concernedly.

"I assure you, Your Goddnesses, my back is still strong enough." The Horse said, and both looked in shock.

"A Horse!" Glinda said

"Of course." Argento replied.

"Enough wasting time! Let's go!" Scarto snapped.

Just then troops began coming up the stairs.

"Too late." The man said. He smiled at the Gale Forcer he was holding a pistol on. "Sorry, old chap." And then kicked him in the chest. The man went tumbling down the stairs, tripping up the Home Guard.

"Go! Go! Go!" he yelled, and the Horses took off. He fired off his pistol, which caused the Home Guard to duck back, and then turned and ran. He jumped, vaulted off a statue and onto Scarto's back.

"How'd he do that?" Elphaba wondered.

"I always suspected he was half-Lion." Argento replied.

"Quiet. You'll need the air for running!" Scarto chastised.

"Well, that was exciting!" the man said with a grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Elphaba insisted again. The man just flashed a bigger smile.

"No time. Scarto, Argento, can you drop us off and then give a diversion?"

"Of course. They're so dumb they probably think us horses. We'll lead them on a merry chase, and then meet you back at the pasture?"

"Yep."

The Horses skidded around two corners, hugging them tight. They were moving into the industrial parts of the Emerald City, a maze of filthy factories and warehouses. The Horses rounded two more corners, then skidded to a halt.

"This is our stop." The man said and quickly dismounted. The witches followed suit. As soon as they were off, the two Horses took off at a dead run again. The man went into an alley, moved what looked to be a heavy barrel, and slipped through the hole behind it. The two witches followed him, and the barrel swung into place after them and locked with a click.

"That should do for now." The man said. "We just have to-woah!"

Elphaba grabbed him and threw him up against a wall. She had a fierce but almost panicked look in her eyes.

"Who. Are. You." She growled.

"Right now, you could call me Dayus Ecks. But remember what I said earlier; ask me no questions and I will spell you no lies." He responded calmly.

"Not good enough." She said, still forcing him against the wall.

"Fine. I'm the one going to pull your collective pretty asses out of the fire. Or do you prefer to take your chances with the Gale Force?"

"How do we know you're not working for them?"

"You mean besides where they had you dead to rights, and I saved you? That would make no sense."

"Or any of the Wizards- I mean Administration's forces?"

"One, because why would I care if they caught you instead of me?"

"Glory."

"Point. Two, because if I wanted you or the package you're carrying, I'd have it."

"Really?"

His response was to easily slip out of Elphaba's grasp and behind her. She spun only to find a dagger unsheathed.

"Really." He said, dangerous glint in his eyes. He then put it away. "You'll just have to trust that I want you both free and up to your own devices instead of in Southstairs."

"Next question: how did you know about Fiyero? Why do you keep calling us Misses Thropp, as in plural? Who do you actually work for? How do you know what I'm carrying? Why are you wearing that obnoxious scarf if you're trying to blend in?"

"Sorry, question time is over. We have to go. It won't be long before they're searching for us in here." He began to move away from them.

"Wait." Glinda's voice said softly but clearly. He stopped. "What is your name? I'm not good with them, but I would have remembered someone with such an…unusual name."

The man stood silent for a while. "Duran." He replied, and then kept walking. The two looked at each other, and followed.

He led them through a complicated series of twists and turns. The only sense of direction they had was down. After a little bit, that stopped, and they began to walk through musty old tunnels that held a small stream of water in the middle. Neither of the witches wanted to think of what it was. Elphaba and Glinda held hands as Glinda used her wand to create a small floating ball of light. It extended far enough for them to see Duran but after about five feet, it was all shadows.

"So, Duran, how exactly did you know where to be to save us?" Elphaba asked. This man made her very uneasy.

"You know, you're trying really hard to ruin this whole 'mysterious swordsman shows up and saves the day' thing." He retorted. Glinda felt a flush of heat from Elphaba's hand and knew she was about to start yelling. Glinda cut her off.

"Fine, Duran; since you won't tell us anything new, tell us what we've forgotten."

He turned around and threw a smile back at them. "I can see why you love her." He said, directing it at Elphaba. Glinda felt Elphaba tense but Duran had turned around.

"My name is Duran. I really don't have a last name. They're for people from places or with titles. My father is, or was, a caravan guardsman. He would protect those that went to other countries; mostly Fliann and Ev, but sometimes Ix and Quox. Anyway, I was made to follow in his footsteps. Following a series of fortunate events, his patron offered to sponsor me to attend Shiz. He accepted and there I went."

"So you went to Shiz? Is that where you met us?" Glinda inquired.

"Yes it is. I was a classmate of yours, believe it or not. Not very close mind you; I think we interacted a whole one time, Miss Glinda. And it was because you needed to borrow a pen. And Miss Elphaba here told me off in Doctor Dillamond's history class for suggesting war is necessary."

"I remember that now." Elphaba said.

"Yep. You weren't very happy." They could hear the smile in his voice. "Then again, you always were feisty. Even when she put you in pretty clothing."

"So you met Fiyero, Boq, and the rest?"

"Yep. Avaric, both Tenmeadows and Fiyero's manservant; Crope, Tibbett, Pfannee, Shenshen, Milla, even Nessarose."

"You met Nessa?" Elphaba began to choke up.

"Briefly, my dear, briefly. I helped clear a hallway once. Poor Boq's voice wasn't cutting it." He grew silent for a moment. "Yes, poor Boq. He's cutting it now, isn't he? And Fiyero. Nessarose. So much loss." He shook his head.

"How do you know about that?" Elphaba asked quickly, hoping to exploit a weakness.

"Well, Boq wasn't exactly quiet about it until after the incident with Dorothy. As for Fiyero, let's just say I know someone who was around for his…transformation. Strung up in a field is no way for one to die or be left." The sadness in his voice was becoming more apparent.

"So why did you keep calling us Misses Thropp?" Glinda asked.

"We're here." He said, and opened a grate. It led up some stairs, and he opened a trap door into a large building full of people. They were an assorted lot from all countries: Quadlings, Munchkins, Vinkuns, and Gillikinese, even multi-generational Emerald City citizens. They were barely noticed as Duran helped them up from the cellar and shut it behind him. Elphaba could not discern a single thing any of them had in common. They were doing all sorts of activities: reading, singing, drinking, swordplay. It was quite a lot of Elphaba and Glinda to take in.

Duran led them across the room to a long table. On the benches sat a man and a woman. Glinda recognized the woman.

"Maygon!" she said, and the woman looked up. As she saw Glinda she broke into a relieved smile.

"Thank the spirits you're safe. When we saw the Gale Force surround your villa I feared the worst."

"Well, thanks to all of you were ok." Glinda replied.

"How did you know the Gale Force was coming?" Elphaba asked.

"Those idiots take no notice of the people who live on the streets. We have a deal with them to keep us informed in return for some coin." the man said.

"I'm assuming you were her Arjiki princess?" Maygon asked.

"Yes."

"Thought so. You almost had me convinced, but I'm Arjiki myself, and know there are no unwed princesses." Maygon replied with a smile.

"I'm assuming you need to get out of the City." The man said.

"Not before you tell me who the hell you people are!" Elphaba said frustrated. "You show up out of nowhere, have information that almost no one knows, and then have some ex-classmate who apparently deems himself a swashbuckling hero from a novel lead us here."

The man looked at her quizzically. "Who?"

Elphaba turned to gesture at Duran but he was gone. She stopped. "He was just here a second ago. He walked us up."

"I only saw you two." Maygon said. Elphaba began to feel even more nervous.

"He said his name was Duran." Glinda tried helping but still received blank looks. "Average build, average height, very…average looking. All black but a purple scarf?"

"Oh." Said the man. "You mean Sir Pfenix."

"_Sir _Pfenix?" Elphaba said disbelievingly.

"Yes. He's a second generation Ozmanian Royal Guard. His father was part of the corps when the last Ozma disappeared, to his endless shame."

"Well that explains his skills at least. I just wonder what he was doing at Shiz." Glinda said. The man looked at Glinda, startled.

"Shiz? Surely not. Any old Royalists are black listed from Shiz. He couldn't have attended even if they had the money."

"Yet he was there. We remember him." Elphaba said.

"Strange. He is one of our more…enigmatic members." The man replied, but then shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Tomorrow, we'll get you out of the City. Tonight will be too dangerous."

"Fine." Elphaba said, obviously not happy. She turned away and started scanning the room, hawk like. Finding her prey, she took off after it. Glinda went to follow but stopped when she saw the target. It was Duran, who happened to be moving something to and from a room. Glinda shook her head. In doing so, she saw Scarto and Argento enter the building, and decided to make her way over to them. For once, nobody seemed to gawk at her.


	16. Chapter 16: Conversations by Moonlight

**Author's Note: First, thanks to heatqueen for reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Anybody else wants to review, or give me critiques/criticism I'm always open. Even those who have reviewed before. As they say, feedback inspires the muse (I don't know if anybody but me says that, actually). **

**Second:This chapter will be a bit longer than the previous ones. I could not find a good place to cut it without disrupting the flow too much. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Note: Minor edits to the chapter (1/23)**

* * *

"Just who the hell are you?" Elphaba asked when she approached Duran. He smiled.

"Thought I told you that. Did you bump your head?"

Elphaba got right up in his face as he dropped the bundle of cloth he was holding.

"Really? Because no one here seems to know you as Duran. They know you as Sir Pfenix." She growled. His smile did not leave his face but he moved into the room without answering the question. Elphaba followed. "Well?"

"That's an embarrassing title I never use. It was handed down from my father." He replied in a jovial tone and began throwing something onto a bed.

"Your caravan father or your Royal Guard father?"

He threw a sheet on the bed. "Did they need to be different?"

"Well, no." With her concession, he threw her a smile and began to move over to a dresser. He slid some drawers out, tsked, and went to leave the room. Elphaba put an arm out to stop him but he ducked under it fluidly. She stalked after him.

"You still haven't answered my questions."

"You remember what I said?"

"Right. Your cute little rhyme."

"Yes."

"Then ask away."

"How did you know where to find us?"

"Informants on the street. I saw the Gale Force move on the villa, saw them start searching for a target, and knew you must have slipped past them. I began to look for you and found you just in time, it seemed."

"Who do you work for?"

"Myself, generally. Sometimes others, if I need the money."

"I meant currently."

"I see no reason my answer would change."

"Specifically."

"They are the remnants of the Resistance, your old friends, and the Ozmanian Royal Guards. Mostly, they try to take care of the sick and meek." He walked over to where a group of packages were sitting, opened one, nodded, and grabbed the others. He headed back towards the room.

"I thought that was Glinda's job."

"Yes, so it appears. She did a number on their ability to recruit. However, there were many a time where they managed to divert attention or trouble from her. They were her…unseen protectors, if you will." He ducked into the room and Elphaba continued her pursuit.

"Really? Because I caught a little cutpurse once. They must not have done a good job."

He dropped the packages on the bed and flashed her a smile. "Who do you think he worked for? They needed to assess you. You were an unknown at the time." He went towards the door.

"Will you stop moving around! What are you doing anyway?"

"You have to sleep somewhere." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was only then did she realize he had been making a bed, and the packages were female clothes.

"Really? That bed is much too large for a single person."

"That's why I assumed the Lady Glinda would be sleeping with you." He gathered a cape from a coat rack over his arm, and fixed the scarf around his neck.

"That reminds me: why did you keep referring to us as Misses Thropp?"

He flashed her that dazzlingly smile that was starting to annoy her. "My assumptions. You know what they say." He held up a key for her and she took it. She presumed it went to the door of the room. She realized he had brushed by her while she examined it and hurried to catch up. He was making his way toward a knot of people in a corner.

"Stop trying to avoid me. How did you know about the package I'm caring?" she asked angrily. Duran did not reply, but simply addressed the group.

"Dear Doctor, I believe there is someone who would like to meet you." He said, cheer in his voice. Elphaba was about to yell at him again when a Goat stood up.

"Doctor Dillamond?" she asked breathlessly.

"Good evening Miss Elphaba. It has been quite some time." He said with a smile. Elphaba could not hold back the tears in her eyes. They clouded her vision enough that she would have missed Duran slipping past her even if she was looking.

Glinda made her way over to Scarto and Argento. The two Horses were shaking off the chill from the combined cold of the night and the sweat from exertion. Scarto saw her first.

"Heads up. Lady approaching." He said briskly. Argento snapped to attention.

"Really, gentlestallions, that's not necessary." She replied.

"Old habits, my lady." Scarto replied.

"I just wanted to thank you for your help tonight."

"It was our honor, my lady." Argento replied.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No, my lady. Were fine. We'll just be finding our squire to help us freshen up." Scarto answered.

"I can help. My family had horses in Frottica." She furrowed her brow. "At least I hope they were horses. The thing one doesn't think about when you're young."

"Really? Frottican trained?" Argento said.

"Yep. From the best stables in Gillikin."

"I myself am from the Perthan Hills." Argento replied. "If you would be so kind; our squires here are good but they're trained on services horses. They don't compare to the Gillikin methods."

"Argento…" Scarto warned.

"What? It's a rare treat. I haven't been home in years."

"Don't take advantage of the lady's kindness."

"It's no trouble." Glinda put in. "My friend is busy anyway." She looked to where Elphaba was following Duran around, interrogating him.

"Quite." Scarto replied.

"Where are your…" Glinda started but Argento pointed with a hoof. She gathered the necessary implements and began to rub down Argento. She could not read Horses faces well, but thought he was enjoying it.

"Easy there, boy," Scarto said, "or I'll tell your wife."

"She'd just be jealous." Argento replied. "You have fabulous technique, my lady."

"Thank you. Horseback riding was always one of my favorite things."

"I noticed. You were well taught in the Gillikin style. Your friend, however, was not so good. Rudimentary Munchkinland, though I think she spent too many years riding that broom."

"Quite possible. She's had a hard life." She paused a moment. "And what of Duran? How does he ride?"

"Strangely." Replied Scarto, and Argento nodded in agreement. "He's an expert horseman, no doubt about it. I've seen mount a horse at a run, like tonight, but also seen him dismount at a run; a much trickier feat. I was with him once when we were ambushed on the road. Most men like to dismount to fight. He fought off my back like it was the most comfortable thing in the world. I've never seen anyone do that."

"He said his father was a caravan guard. Could that have something to do with it?" Glinda asked.

"Possible. He feels vaguely Vinkun sometimes in his style, liking to ride high in the saddle from the stirrups. Other times he feels Gillikin, with much finesse." Scarto shrugged, an interesting sight on a Horse.

"He said…" Glinda started, but saw Duran heading towards her. The smile that seemed always present was there, and Glinda smiled back.

"I'm off. I'll be back in a little while." He said cheerfully.

"Where are you going?" Glinda asked. He stopped as he was about to leave, and threw his cape around his shoulders.

"Merely an evening sojourn." His smile was still in place as he left.

"Funny. I wonder why he felt like taking a walk tonight." Glinda mused.

"Prowling." Argento said.

"Hunting." Scarto replied, his voice harder.

"Hunting what?" Glinda asked, sounding confused.

"Evil-doers. Our friend often stalks the night looking for those who would prey on the weak." Scarto answered.

"Like criminals?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes criminals in uniforms."

"Like…Gale Forcers?"

"Yes."

"How often does he find one?"

"Almost every night. Some nights more than one."

"I see." Glinda said. Her opinion of the man was starting to shift. She began to understand the danger behind that smile.

"Glinda!" Elphaba's voice cut threw her thoughts and she turned. "Glinda look! It's Doctor Dillamond!"

Glinda mumbled and rolled over. She tried to go back to bed but the need would not cease. With a huff she blew her curls out of her eyes and opened them. It was late, and it took her a second to remember where she was. She gently lifted Elphaba's arm off her. The green girl sprawled out in her sleep when she had the room (and often when she did not). Elphaba mumbled something, starting to wake up, but Glinda whispered her intentions and she went back to sleep. Light sleeper though Elphaba was, she had gotten used to Glinda's mid night bathroom breaks.

Glinda slipped on a large shirt over her nightdress. Duran had somehow acquired good traveling clothes for the both of them. She took one of Elphaba's, not wanting to go to the hassle of putting on pants, and slipped into her riding boots. Unlocking the door, she quietly slipped out and hoped she could find the bathroom.

She almost jumped at the light scraping noise emanating from the floor next to the door. She turned to see a dark figure running something over a sword. There was a flash of spark, and she could tell it was Duran.

"How many did you get tonight?" she asked, voice hard. He started a bit. Glinda had not thought he could be surprised so easily. In the moonlight she saw him turn and smile.

"I see someone told you." He replied, tone still light. "But, to answer your question, none tonight. The Gale Force is out in strength, and either they are too busy in it, or too scared of it."

"How can you do it? Kill someone so easily?" the distaste was obvious in her voice.

"Thousands of hours of training." He replied jokingly. Glinda was not amused. "But in honesty, that's the answer. You grind out the thinking aspect of it. Like your magic; the first time you do a spell is hard, but every time after gets easier until its second nature."

"That's horrendous!"

"I agree. But it is who I am." A flash in the night and his smile was gone, replaced with sadness in his eyes. Or maybe Glinda imagined it, since the smile was still there. "I do the best with what I have."

"Why not change? Give it all up?"

"There's a question. Would it be so easy for you to no longer be Glinda the Good?" he barked out a laugh which echoed in the hall. Only now did Glinda realize it was empty except for them. "Well, maybe not now, since you're a wanted person. But before?"

"I had the choice once. I failed to take it, and regretted it for seven years."

"Of course. Silly me. I may appear to be smart but really I'm all good looks and fast hands." His smile had turned self-deprecating.

"My question still stands. Why not change?"

He stood abruptly but the smile was still fixed on his face. By now Glinda recognized it; it was the same she had worn all these years. He began to move in pattern, dancing the sword this way and that in the moonlight. She had to fight to not become hypnotized by it.

"Perhaps I am not strong enough. Perhaps I have not found anyone who can make me so. Perhaps I am afraid." He said eventually.

"Afraid of what?"

A sad smile this time. Glinda never knew one expression could convey so much.

"Of losing myself. This is all I've ever known. This sword," He said and turned it so Glinda could see down the blade, "has seen me through many a tough time. It is as natural to me as moving my arm." He let the tip drop, then thrust out quickly away from Glinda. She could see the glint in his eyes, like a Cat on the hunt.

"I thought knights named their swords." She said, and he laughed.

"Most men of war do. They name them all sorts of things. The Ex-wife, Biter, Bludger, the Long Judgment. I do not. My sword has no name because it does not bring justice, or light, or death, or even life. No, my sword does not bring anything. It is merely an instrument of my will. It would be like naming my arm."

"And what is your will? Death?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes only pain, like when I saved you. But always destruction."

"Sounds like a terrible existence."

"It is."

"I can't imagine why anyone would continue it."

"As I said before, I do the best I can. I've been trained to destroy, but it is my will that directs the destruction. I've turned it against those who would do harm. I am under no illusion that makes me a good person, but as long as evil exists I will seek to eliminate it anyway I can."

"I see. Is that why you saved us? To eliminate the evil chasing us?"

"No. I saved you because you have done more to eliminate evil than I ever could. I can only treat the symptom; you can cure the disease. Evil came for you, to eliminate you both. I saved you in the hopes that someday, through you, I am no longer needed. Perhaps then some of the destruction I've wrought will mean something."

"I see." They sat in silence for a long moment. Then Glinda said, "Why don't you come with us?"

He threw his head back and laughed but then looking at her face, his smile dropped. "You're serious."

"Yes. Come with us. I dare say we will need some protection on this journey and you're very skilled. You also will be serving the good you want without having to kill someone every night."

He stared at her for a long time but then said, "While my heart would love it, I have to refuse."

"Why?"

"Through your efforts you will change Oz for the better. Of that I have no doubt. But someone like me with so much blood on his hands will only compromise your position. A killer has no right to be in the company of those such as you."

"That's absurd! We're not any better than you!"

"That's where I'll have to disagree. But nonetheless, my reason stands." He strode towards her, and Glinda felt shiver of fear. Watching him move, sword in hand, she felt as if Death was walking towards her. He took one of her hands, and bent low to kiss it. She watched as his eyes never left hers.

"That is, though, the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I thank you." And Glinda could see her truly meant it.

"I'm sorry." She said, though she did not know why, and hurried toward the bathroom. He watched her go.

"How long have you been there?" he asked quietly.

"Since the beginning." Elphaba answered just as soft, and she detached from the shadows. To Duran, her dress seemed to be made of it.

_Poetic._ he thought to himself as he sheathed his sword.

"I would have thought a hunter such as yourself would have known immediately."

"My senses seem dulled when she's around." He shrugged and turned to look at her.

"I know what you mean." Her eyes were still on Glinda, who disappeared in a door, but then turned back to him. They were hard. "Why didn't you accept her offer?"

"You mean besides the fact you would never let me join you?" he asked, his smile back in place.

"I think you know that if she had asked I would have let it happen."

"Possibly. My reason is still the same."

"Except it's a lie."

"Only one of many tonight. The first you've called me on."

"So, did you find him?"

"You are quick. No, I didn't. Only news. The Home Guard seemed to catch him shortly after your separation. Apparently he turned a corner and ran smack into a squad of them."

"Brilliant."

"Better than the Gale Force. The Home Guard at least works for Oz. I don't know who the Gale Force works for."

"Not the Minister?"

"Only nominally. Someone else is pulling their strings."

"I see. You haven't an idea?"

"I do, but if it is true, I have no power to stop them."

"So you'll cut as many strings as you can."

"Yep."

There was a lull in the conversation, then Elphaba said,

"She's not dumb you know."

"I am very aware."

"She can see it. She knows what you're hiding behind that smile, or at least has an inkling of it."

"From what I understand she has a talent for pulling hidden feelings out of people."

"And how do you mean that?"

"Just as an observation."

Glinda had come out of the bathroom and was heading their way.

"So when will we be moving tomorrow?" Elphaba asked.

"Tomorrow night. In a few more hours I'll take you to one of the safe houses near the walls, and you'll spend the rest of the day there. Then we'll move you out one of our many hidden paths out of the city."

"Will you be doing the moving?" Glinda asked.

"Most likely not. I'm a bit…noticeable. Not what you want. But I'll be around in case things go south. Now it would be my recommendation you both get some more sleep."

"What about you?" Glinda wondered but he flashed her a smile.

"Oh, I don't need sleep."

And they could not tell if he was joking or not.


	17. Chapter 17: Setting feet on the Path

**Author's Note: Wow. 6 days. Longest I've gone without posting. Don't worry, it wasnt becasuethe Muse wasnt there. It was because I was handwriting again and that always adds a day or two when transcribing. I have about three more chapters that are ready for transcribing so no worries there. **

**Thank you to OphleiaTheActress for reviewing. I'm happy you are enjoying the story. Your compliments on my writing actually made me blush a little. **

**Thank you to heatqueen for reviewing again. If you review again who knows? I may have a surprise in gratitude.**

**As always, comments and critiques are welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

There was a light rap at the door. Elphaba stirred, and slowly untangled herself from Glinda. As she tried clearing the fog from her brain she passed a mirror. She paused to glance at her reflection.

_I look terrible._ She thought, and chuckled softly. She was definitely spending too much time around Glinda. She unlocked the door and eased it open. Duran was standing there holding a tray of assorted meats, cheese, bread, fruits, and eggs.

"Breakfast." He said with a smile. Elphaba grunted and walked back towards the bed. Duran followed with the tray.

"Whoisit?" Glinda grumbled from under the covers. All that could be seen of her was a mop of golden curls.

"Duran. He's got breakfast." Elphaba replied.

Glinda's head popped up at the mention of food. She looked at Duran, sleepily comprehending the situation, then squeaked and hid back under the covers.

"Elphie, you mean green thing! I'm not decent! I look absolutely hideodeous!" Elphaba shot Duran an exasperated look but he just smiled.

"I'll leave this here then."

"Thank you!" came the muffled response from under the covers. "Oh, Duran? Is there a bath tub? I need to wash up."

"Glinda," Elphaba admonished, "we have much more important things to worry about."

She popped up from under the covers again. "Elphie, we have to clean. That's just disgustifying!" she looked at Duran again, and re-hid. He laughed.

"I'll see if I can find a tub of sorts for you. Regretfully, I have no way of making fire, nor would I wish too since it could give us away. Do you have some sort of heating spell?"

"Yep." Came a muffled response.

"Ok. I'll be back in a little bit."

As the door shut Glinda popped out from under the covers. She rolled out of bed, clutching the sheet to her chest, and made her way over to the food. Examining it, she took a small bite and made a face.

"Get used to it. It won't be much better once were out."

"Why can't resistances be in big mansions with nice food" she grumbled. Elphaba joined her and they ate in silence for a few minutes. There was a knock at the door, and after moment it opened. In came Duran wheeling a tub full of water. He rested it in an open area and looked up. His face flickered with some form of emotion but his smile held.

"Here you go. That's all the water I could get so don't go wasting it."

"What will you use?" Glinda asked. He turned his full attention on her, and she saw that flicker again; not on his face but in his eyes.

"I'll use one of the many houses who owe me favors. But I can do that in the day time, unlike you two. I'll be back in about an hour. Be ready by then." A whirl of fabric and he was gone.

"Elphie, was he acting stranger?"

"Stranger?"

"Yes. When he came in, I thought there was something that…flashed across his face. And when he looked at me, it was there again but in his eyes."

"Probably because you're standing there in just a sheet and a tiny night dress. It is affects people, I can tell you."

Glinda blushed. "I completely forgot." A pause. "Surely you me it can affect men, right?"

"Take it from someone who has lived with you; the morning is when you are the most radiant. So no, it affects everyone." She quirked her lips into a smile. "It's kind of like morning sunlight. Pretty but blinding."

"That's one of the sweetest things someone ever told me. Have you gotten used to it by now?"

"One never gets used to it. They just learn to function in it better."

"So it still affects you?"

"Every time. Why do you think I put up with your incessant blanket stealing?"

Glinda huffed and Elphaba cackled. "I do not steal the covers!"

"Whatever you say my sweet. Now, would you like to go first?"

"Yes. Thank you."

True to his word, Duran returned an hour later. Both women had washed and changed into their new clothes but Glinda was moping because Elphaba had forbidden her from Glindafying. He smiled as he entered and set down two backpacks with attached sleeping rolls.

"I've got these for you. They have everything you'll need when you're on your own, including food and water. Once you're out of the city, you should head north through the forests to west of the Yellow Brick Road. It may take you some weeks but you'll be able to get to Gillikin safely."

"Some weeks! It will take closer to a month!" Elphaba countered.

"There will be some old Resistance members I can point you towards that can help out. They can show you the paths to get to Gillikin easier."

Glinda looked apprehensive. "You sure you haven't changed your mind?"

"No, tempting though it is. Besides, you won't need me."

"Ok."

"Now, I have a few more arrangements to prepare. I'll be back in a little bit, and then we'll go." With that, he spun in a cascade of cloth and left.

As the women began packing and double checking, Elphaba thought back to her previous experience. She was not as well prepared as she was now, but those pursuing her seemed much more capable. That worried her. She stole a glance at Glinda who had sat down on the bed. Her change in demeanor was puzzling. Yesterday she was strong, confident, and smart. This morning she seemed… little girlish. Almost like she reverted back to Galinda. Elphaba then noticed her sniffle, and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What's wrong, my sweet?" she asked softly.

"Nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing. What is it?"

"You'll think me dumb."

"No I won't. Tell me."

"It's just…I don't want to travel through the wilderness, Elphie. I don't want to give up my life. I like it. Why can't everything just go back to the way it was? Everything was going so perfectly! It would have been just like old times." She leaned towards Elphaba and she enveloped the blonde in her arms.

"My sweet, sometimes these things happen. We'll keep moving forward, and everything will be ok. In the end it will make a great story to tell."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"You probably think I'm weak."

"No, Glinda, I don't. You're just not as hardened to the world like everyone else, and that's why I love you."

"I love you too, Elphie."

The women sat there for several minutes, taking comfort in each other but trying to suppress an uneasy feeling they could not place. A light rapping broke them apart, and Duran entered.

"Ready?"

Glinda was very grumpy. Here she was trudging through the same passageways as before (she refused to acknowledge their purpose) and carrying a heavy backpack. And, to top it all off, she did not even look good. This was not the life for her. To make it almost insufferable, Duran was whistling as they walked. She could have sworn he was enjoying this. She began to plan the ways she could get revenge on him. Maybe change that ever present scarf of his pink. She grinned at that thought and it made the trip easier. After a bit they stopped at a ladder with a trapdoor at the top.

"Here we are, Misses." He looked up it, and then at Glinda. "You have no trouble with ladders, I suppose. I know the other Miss is well acquainted with them."

"The only time I have trouble on ladders is when a boy is trying to peak up my skirts." She retorted haughtily.

"But not a girl?" Duran shot back mischievously. Glinda scowled.

"Why you-" the rest was lost in Duran's laughter which was deafening in the tight confines.

"No worries then. I'll go first." He swung up the ladder and, while Glinda contemplated knocking him off of it, gave a rhythmic five knocks. The trap door opened and the two witches were blinded by the sudden brightness.

"I was wondering what took you so long." A woman's voice met them.

"You know me; I like to take my time."

"Like now. Get up here and bring our guests."

The three climbed out of the tunnel. There was a short gasp as Glinda emerged but a much sharper inhale as Elphaba did.

"Duran! You didn't tell me you were bringing Her Goodness here! And-and-and- the Wicked-"

"The other one." Duran cut her off.

"Yes, the other one."

Glinda's eyes finally adjusted to the light. "Jui Lin?"

"Yes, Your Goodness."

"How many times do I have to say-"

"I know, Your Goodness."

"You know each other?" Elphaba asked.

"Jui Lin is in charge of one of the schools I support." Her face darkened. "Did support."

"Fear not, Your Goodness. We have more than enough for the year. Besides, you'll be back in no time."

"How many of your people are in the Resistance?" Elphaba asked rhetorically in disbelief, but Jui Lin answered.

"Most of the adults. When Her Goodness stopped being Throne Minister and started doing good we made it a priority to serve and shield her."

"So I heard from Maygon." Glinda said. "Which reminds me: when she introduced herself to me she said she was a Quadling but last night said she was Arjiki. I'm confusified."

"She's Quadling by birth but Arjiki by custom. She was an orphan adopted by Arjiki that lived in the city. She has learned many Quadling customs but she is strongly Arjiki also."

"Interesting." Elphaba said sincerely. That brought Jui Lin's attention back to her.

"Uh, Your Goodness, what is – um – what I mean is-"

"Why is the Wicked Witch of the West standing here?" asked a beaming Duran.

"Well, yes."

"You see, we brought her back from the dead-ooph!" Duran took Glinda's elbow to the gut.

"Her name is Elphaba, Jui Lin. She did not really die but has been in hiding for fear for her life." Glinda replied

"So, was she really wicked then? I mean, you seem on friendly terms with her." Jui Lin asked. Once again Duran beat Glinda to the punch.

"It depends on what you mean by wicked. Did she defy the Wizard? Definitely. Did she conspire his downfall with subversive elements, both Ozian and Animal? Certainly. Did she use magic to further said means? Absolutely. Was she in the West? For a little bit. But really, that could apply to any of us here. Does she really have a third eye? Can shed her skin? Is a jilted lover? Half-Dragon, half woman? Ravishes young maidens in the night? Not that I'm aware, but I'm willing to investigate the last one."

"Ravish young maidens?" Elphaba yelled. "When did that get added?"

"Yes, I've never heard that one either." Jui Lin added.

"Really? Seems to be popular in my circle." Duran added with a wink.

"I'm sure." Jui Lin retorted.

"Well, if it is not a rumor yet, give me a week. All of Oz will be locking their daughters away."

"Really!" Glinda interjected. "That would be most unhelpful considering our situation."

"I get that a lot."

"Where are we anyway?" Glinda asked.

"The Upland School for Young Minds." Jui Lin replied.

"Really? You think it safe for us to be here?"

"Sure. They searched the place yesterday. They completely missed the door in the closet that goes to the safe room upstairs."

"What if the Gale Force comes back?"

"We'll know far in advance. This block knows that the school is the only real hope for their children to have a decent life. They won't let anything happen to jeopardize it."

"Even go against the Administration?" Elphaba asked wearily.

"What has the Administration ever done for them?" Jui Lin shot back. "Her Goodness cared for them as Throne Minister; as soon as she was forced out, they cut off all funding. Now Her Goodness cares for them again. Every orphan, parent, family on this block loves Her Goodness and would do anything for her." Jui Lin came back angrily, and Elphaba could feel he conviction behind her words.

With that the conversation died.


	18. Chapter 18: Disguises

**Author's note: A quick turn around. It's one part of the suprise for heatqueen. The other she has to check her pm's for. **

**As always, reviews are welcome.**

* * *

Jui Lin led them up to the safe room. It was simple and bare, containing just a bed and sheet for it. They unloaded their packs (Glinda dropping her enthusiastically) and thanked Jui Lin. She bowed and excused herself. After the door closed Duran turned to the two of them and held out two small packages wrapped in paper.

"What are these?" Elphaba asked suspiciously.

"Care packages." Duran replied cheerfully. They both slowly took them from him and unwrapped them. "Some things to make life a little easier. Soap: sandalwood for Miss Elphaba and lavender for Miss Glinda. Oil for your skin, Miss Elphaba, and rosewater for Miss Glinda. Small brushes and combs. Toothbrushes with paste. The like."

"What's this?" Glinda asked, holding up an oval rock the size of her palm. It was perfectly smooth and had an image of a woman with wings on it. Elphaba found a similar one in hers but with a dragon with spread wings.

"Sending stones. Nifty little things. Simply think of me and it will let me know to come to you."

"I've read of them before but never seen one." Glinda wondered. "That's old magic. How did you get them?"

"Part of the profession. They react to emotions including want or need. The stronger the emotion the stronger the pull."

"How many of these have you given out?" Elphaba asked.

"Total or current?"

"Total."

"Three."

"Not including these?"

"Including these. It's a type of binding spell; they are made specifically for their recipients. They will only work for you and will only call me. All you have to do now is attune them to yourselves."

"How do we do that?" Glinda asked.

"Simply think of wanting me present."

Glinda closed her eyes and thought of bringing Duran closer. The stone warmed and she heard him say, "Good, Miss Glinda. Miss Elphaba?"

"I'll wait."

"Your choice. Anyway, feel free to call me if you need me. I won't appear in puff of smoke and flames but I'll come as quickly as I can."

"How long could that take?"

"Anywhere from a couple of hours to a week. It's almost a literal pull, telling me where and how far you are. As I said before the strength of the pull is from the strength of the need, so it tells me how fast to go."

"What's the longest you travelled and how long did it take?" asked Elphaba.

"I was in the Vinkus near the impassable desert and I had to get to the Emerald City. It took me two and a half days."

"That's almost as fast as my broom!" exclaimed a shocked Elphaba.

"Not really. I'm just more consistent than you flying on your broom."

That is when Elphaba noticed something else in her package. She picked up what appeared to be a blank letter but as she touched it words began to appear. _Miss Elphaba._

"What's this?"

"You'll be able to read that when you're ready." He replied with a smile.

"First sending stones, now this? Are you some kind of wizard?"

"No, more like a conjurer of cheap tricks. Anyway, I've got to go. Have some house calls to make." He flipped his cape over his shoulders and walked out. The silence they experienced after his departure was something they were getting used to.

"Crap." Elphaba suddenly said. "I forgot to ask how he planned to smuggle us out tonight."

Glinda looked down at the stone in her hand and willed Duran to come back. It warmed and she looked up at the door.

"Glinda, what's with the face?" Elphaba asked concernedly but jumped when Duran flew in through the door.

"Need something from me, sweetie?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"Sorry." Glinda replied meekly. "It probably wasn't something I needed to call you for. It's just Elphaba forgot she wanted to ask how you were getting us out tonight and it was still in my hand."

Duran's smile grew wider. "It's alright. To answer Miss Elphaba's question, we will be sneaking you out as maunts. They owe me a favor, and tonight they have a group going out on a routine pilgrimage."

Elphaba made a face. Glinda smiled knowingly and said, "Yes, yes, I know. You're an atheist. Deal with it."

"I thought you said we were going to use a secret path?" Elphaba challenged.

"I did." Replied Duran calmly. "It is secret." He then winked at her.

"I don't believe that for a second."

"You really love killing my mystery, don't you? Fine. I was unsure if they were going to come through for me. We do have secret paths, but this is a much better option."

"Was that so hard?"

"Like pulling teeth. Now, if you don't _need_ me, I have those calls to make. I'm going to have to hustle to get there which will kill my air of debonair, which probably pleases Miss Elphaba greatly." A swoosh of the cape and he was headed towards the door.

"Female?" Elphaba could not resist calling after him.

"Some!" he called back and pivoted towards them as he opened the door. "If the Wicked Witch of the West won't ravish the young maidens, someone has to!" Elphaba scowled and Glinda stuck out her tongue at him. His loud laughter echoed even after he left.

They lay down together on the small bed, cuddling close. Comfortable silence reigned until Glinda suddenly looked over at Elphaba and giggled. Elphaba raised an eyebrow at her.

"What was that all about?"

"I just got an image of the Wicked Witch you sweeping down on her broom to some poor young girl's bedroom balcony and ravaging her in the moonlight." She giggled again.

"You really imagined me doing that?'

"Not, not you. Wicked Witch you." Glinda wiggled in Elphaba's arm and reached her pack. She pulled out a small pad of paper and a pencil. She began a quick drawing.

"Where'd did that come from?"

"Duran had it in the pack." She answered distractedly. She was sticking her tongue out as she drew. Elphaba found it adorable. She glanced at the picture taking shape and realized it was really good.

"Where did you learn to draw?"

"Shush. You're distracting me." She admonished, then, "You know I always liked architecture. I began buildings but that got boring fast. After that, I drew still life and then moved to portraits. Now, I try and draw as realistically. As possible. Done!" Elphaba looked at it. It was her but in her ragged witch's clothes and cape. Her hair and eyes were wild and her hands like claws. There was something scribbled above it in Glinda's beautiful scrawl.

"I'll get you my pretty?" Elphaba said with disbelief, and Glinda giggled again.

"Yep. Then you cackle." She said, and when Elphaba just looked at her, she scrunched her nose. Elphaba obligingly cackled.

"Like that?"

"Yep. Just like that." And Elphaba shook her head.

Later that evening Elphaba and Glinda met a pair of maunts in the food hall downstairs. They watched as Jui Lin greeted them both, and then the maunts gave them each a package. It contained maunt robes and habit but also additional veils cover all but their eyes. Both women's face held a look of disdain at the clothes: Glinda because of the cut and color, and Elphaba because of what they symbolized.

"You will be one of fifteen maunts accompanying us tonight out of the Gillikin Gate. Our mission will be a pilgrimage to the holy sites of Gillikin country." The ancient looking maunt, Sister Superior, said. At Elphaba's face she continued, "We know of your dislike but we owe Brother Dervel much."

"_Brother_ _Dervel?_" Elphaba asked incredulously. "He's a brother now?"

"Not officially no. But he attends service regularly enough to be well known to us."

"Confession?" Elphaba accused.

"No. Even if he did you know I would not tell you. He has no need to confess; his handiwork is evident every night."

There's was a pregnant silence, then Glinda asked, "Dervel? I'm not familiar with that saint."

"He's an early one. He helped cleanse the Lurlinists from Gillikin."

"A butcher saint. How appropriate." Elphaba spat.

"It is my wish, _Sister Aelphaba,_" Sister Superior said slowly, "that you learn to give up your hate and disdain. It shall set you free." Elphaba scoffed at the chastisement and the invocation of her name's origin.

"Sisters Glinda and Aelphaba will follow us out. They will be shrouded and take a vow of silence. I feel it for the best." Sister Superior continued and Elphaba refused to rise to the bait.

"So no Dur- Brother Dervel then?" Glinda asked.

"No. He wishes you safe journey and says you know how to reach him."

"Let's get this over with." Elphaba stated dejectedly.


	19. Chapter 19: Angels and Demons

**Author's note: First off, thanks to MyLittleElphie for reviewing multiple chapters of this and my other stories. And nice connection. It's a literary indulgence of mine.**

Thanks to heatqueen for reviewing a fourth time,** and giving voice to exactly what Elphaba is thinking. **

**As always, I hope you enjoy, and comments, critiques, and reviews are welcome. **

* * *

Glinda and Elphaba walked in line with the other maunts. They were about two thirds back hoping that they would escape scrutiny. Elphaba was nervous but did not let it show with practiced ease. She worried for Glinda but the blonde must have still been in disbelief because she was perfectly calm. As the maunts began to pass through the gate Elphaba resisted the urge to hold her breath. The guards started to inspect them but quickly grew bored and waved them through. Elphaba relaxed as she passed under the archway and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" one guard said. Elphaba tensed, preparing to flee, but Glinda was right in between two guards. She gritted her teeth.

"They are shrouded sisters." Sister Superior said, coming up to the guard who had spoken. "They have taken a vow to retreat from the world the best they can, and not be heard or seen."

"I'm sorry Sister, but there are fugitives about. We have to check." He apologized and reached for Glinda's shroud. Elphaba coiled, preparing to strike him but jumped when the sisters began to wail. "Why are they doing that?" the guard asked.

"They are lamenting for the stain on our sisters' souls should their vow be broken. They are also crying for your soul, for you are breaking it."

"Why aren't those two wailing?" he asked, and Elphaba realized only her, Glinda, and Sister Superior were not.

"They will not compound your sins by willing breaking their vow."

"Fine! Just let them pass through." He finally said gruffly.

As they continued onward, Elphaba fell back to Sister Superior.

"How did you do that?" she whispered to Sister Superior.

"Hush. You should be silent." The maunt replied but continued. "I did nothing. The sisters believe you have actually taken your vows."

"Isn't it a sin to use the Unnamed God this way?" Elphaba continued, ignoring the maunts order.

"I've prayed on that very question for the last few days after Brother Dervel asked me. I received no answer, so I was left with my own choice. If it is a sin I will live with it to the end of my days. I cannot even confess because of the risk involved."

"What did he do for you?"

"He saved my soul. I was a cheap hooker before him. He freed me, and many others."

To that Elphaba had no response.

After a few hours of walking the procession stopped. Both Elphaba and Glinda were a little startled when the all maunts turned to them.

"Our sisters are leaving to find their own path to salvation. May the Unnamed God bless their path." Sister Superior intoned, and led the maunts in a prayer. She then approached them. "Continue north for another day. Your guide will find you there. May the Unnamed God cherish your soul."

"I have no soul." Elphaba whispered.

"You make think so, Sister Aelphaba, but I have no doubt." With that she left, leaving Elphaba no chance to respond.

Elphaba woke. The fire was a bare smolder of embers. She shifted painfully, forgetting how it was to sleep on hard ground. Sighing, she untangled herself from Glinda. The blonde was using her for a pillow and warmth. Glinda smiled and muttered something but took no notice of Elphaba. She gave the blonde a light kiss on the forehead, and whispered that she was getting more wood. The blonde mumbled back adorably. She spent about fifteen minutes gathering the driest pieces she could until she had an armful. As she approached the dim light she saw Glinda sitting up.

"What are you doing up?" she asked cheerfully. Glinda turned towards her with wide eyes.

"Elphie, watch o-" but was silenced as a black hand covered her mouth and a cloth over her eyes. Elphaba dropped the wood and spun but was doubled over by a blow to the stomach. She let out a deep gasp and fell to her knees.

Glinda heard Elphaba get struck as her world went black. Her arms were roughly bound to her sides but her hands still hand some free movement. They flew into the pockets of the dress, looking for something. Finding it, she squeezed it tight.

"Stand them up." She heard a gruff voice say and was roughly hauled to her feet. "Where's the book witch?"

"Have you checked the library?" Elphaba voiced was pained even through her sarcasm. There was a loud crack, and Elphaba let out a grunt of pain.

"Elphie! Don't hurt her!" Glinda yelled.

A hot breath in her ear asked, "Do you know where the Grimmerie is?"

"Do you think were stupid enough to carry it on us?" Elphaba groaned. Glinda heard the sound of objects hitting the ground.

"It's not here, boss. We searched both of their stuff."

"Where is it witch?" the first voice said.

"Like I'd tell you." Glinda could hear Elphaba's disgust.

There was smacking sound, and Elphaba's pained grunt. This began to repeat itself over, and over, and over. The only change was that Elphaba's started to let out gasps and finally cries of pain. Tears were streaming down Glinda's face. Every time she heard the sound she squeezed the object in her hand harder. Every time Elphaba cried out she squeezed it longer. After what seemed like an eternity to Glinda, the sound stopped.

"She's not going to talk. I can see it in her eyes. We could beat her all night and get nothing but tired." Another voice said.

"Well, what about her friend? We could work her over." A different voice answered, innuendo clear. Glinda whimpered and tried to sink to the ground but was held up.

"Leave her alone!" Elphaba yelled.

"Don't worry Elphie, I'll be fine." Glinda said, voice quivering. "Don't tell them anything."

"While the idea is…enticing, the boss said hands off. The princess has a public appointment with the gallows."

"How would he know? Seems a waste."

"Do you want to deal with him if he finds out?"

"Probably wants her all to himself."

"His prerogative."

"I wonder what they'll choose. Beheading's always interesting. I've gotten bored of seeing hangings."

"The paraffin necklace is always a treat."

"Enough!" the original voice said. "Stay focused."

There was grumbling, then the same voice said, "How about this?" there was a clacking sound. "You've got ten seconds, my Lady, before I put a bullet through this green freak. Ten."

"Elphie!"

"Nine."

"Don't do it, Glinda!"

"Eight!"

"It's not worth it, Elphie!"

"Seven."

"Don't! They can't use it!"

"Six."

"But Elphie!"

"Five."

"No Glinda-"

"Four."

"-they can hurt so many more-"

"Three."

"-with it than just me."

"Two."

"Elphie! Sir, please, don't!"

"One!"

"Glinda, I want to tell you-"

"Times up!"

There was a thunderous sound.

"Elphie!" Glinda screamed and broke down sobbing.


	20. Chapter 20: Shattered

**Authors Note: Thanks for everyone reading. Thanks for heatqueen for reviewing again. Your comment about Elphaba is interesting. I guess I'm crossing my verses a bit, but that's one of those characters deciding to say what they want moments. It was in the dialogue I had planned in my head. It just came out. **

**But anyway, read, review, enjoy.**

* * *

Glinda collapsed sobbing. The hands holding her left and she fell to the ground, instinctively curling into a ball. Her cries of pain drowned out the world around her. The only thing she could hear was the pounding thought that Elphaba was dead. She felt a pair of strong hands grab her and wrestle her off the ground.

"Let me go!" she cried. "You might as well just kill me now! Elphie…"

"Hush, Glinda, it's me." A soft voice said.

"Elphie?" she sobbed.

"Yes." She felt the ropes fall off her, and went to remove her blindfold. Elphaba's strong hands stopped her. "No, my sweet, not yet."

"Elphie, why? How?"

"Pick her up and hold her close." A harsh voice said. Glinda whimpered and clung to Elphaba. She felt her head being turned to place her face fully against Elphaba's chest. Sandalwood and fire smoke enveloped her. She was suddenly scooped up, and gave a little yelp of surprise. After, there was an unfamiliar bobbing sensation as they moved. A minute or two later she felt herself put down.

"Can I take this off now?" she asked meekly.

"Yes, my sweet."

She took off the cloth but in the darkness could only see Elphaba's outline. Elphaba held up her training wand and Glinda used it to conjure her light orb. She almost wished she had not. The red smudges across the green skin could not cover up the deep purple bruises already starting to form.

"Oh, Elphie, look what they did to you. And how-" Glinda saw a glint in the darkness. "Elphie, watch out!"

Elphaba spun. Two orbs shone in the dark; Glinda thought it may be a big Cat. Elphaba put her arm in front of Glinda as they came closer. Elphaba tensed. A flash in the darkness along a line, and a piece of steel appeared. Holding it was a man in a garish purple scarf.

"Duran?" Glinda said, and then blew a sigh of relief. "It did work!"

As he came closer Elphaba tensed even more and moved in front of Glinda. She was shaking.

"Elphie, what is it? It's only Duran." She said, looking at her. The expression on her face was like a cornered animal. She looked back at Duran to see him run something along the length of the sword, and come away red.

"I apologize for my lateness. I was not appropriately attired when you called." He gave them a small smile. "Not out of my sight for twelve hours and already in trouble." He shook his head and came almost within touching distance of Elphaba causing her to shake more. He noticed and softened his expression.

"We need to move. There may be more about. Come on, I know a safe place. The host may be a little grumpy that we dropped in on him, but it will be fine."

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Glinda whispered when she did not respond. This did not bring a response from the quaking emerald woman either, so Glinda turned to Duran. "What about our things?"

"Elphaba grabbed the Grimmerie and I'll come back for everything else. We really need to go." And with that he moved ahead, scanning the area.

"Who were they?" Glinda asked as she tried to keep up. She was practically dragging Elphaba with her.

"White Skulls; Hunter-Killer Squad of the Gale Force. I didn't know there were as many as I saw tonight. Maybe they pulled them all in."

"Why are they called White Skulls?"

"They wear white skull masks on raids. They had them on tonight, too."

They moved in silence for another hour. Glinda kept watching Elphaba who looked as if she would fall apart at any moment. It had steadily gotten worse as they went. Finally, they stopped near a mossy rock cropping. Duran moved the moss aside and entered into a hole. Glinda followed nervously with a shaking Elphaba.

"We'll stay here tonight." Duran said, and Glinda plopped down. Elphaba remained standing, leaning against the wall. Her eyes never left Duran.

"Elphie, why are you watching him like that?" she whispered but Elphaba still did not answer. Huffing, Glinda got up and moved to where Duran was standing. "Thanks for coming." She said, smiling. He smiled back.

"I said call when you need me. You really needed me. It started out as a general urgent pull but began to throb harder time and again. I assume it has something to do with Miss Elphaba's condition."

Glinda nodded but movement caught her eye. She turned to see a bear roar at her. It was so loud it covered up her scream, and Elphaba darted in front of her. The bear stopped, took a deep breath, and went to do it again.

"Really, Lord Barrington, is that anyway to treat guests?" Duran asked, and the bear – Bear - blinked. Elphaba and Glinda did the same. The Bear shuffled his feet – paws – and looked bashful. Glinda had never seen a Bear look bashful before. It was almost cute. The bear sniffed the air deeply and then finally noticed Elphaba and Glinda.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, voice deep. "I didn't realize it was you, Quicksilver."

"Quicksilver?" Glinda repeated.

"Your scent is covered by blood. Plus -" he sniffed the air again, "you covered up Sandalwood Smoke and Crisp Green Apple."

"Which witch is which?" Duran asked jovially.

"The tall is Sandalwood Smoke, and the shorter Crisp Green Apple."

"Really? Miss Elphaba I could see Sandalwood Smoke but Miss Glinda Crisp Green Apple? I thought it would be Gillikin Rose."

"It's Elphie's favorite." Glinda mumbled. The Bear's head jerked up.

"The Goodnesses here! I'm not presentable!" he began to shuffle about and they now noticed her was wearing a robe. They could also see a moss separator behind him.

"Please, Sir Barrington," Elphaba said, the first time she had spoken since she picked Glinda up, "no need to fret. We barged in."

"But I'm not prepared to entertain."

"We're not here for an extended stay." Duran explained. "The ladies need a place to spend the night safely and I need to borrow a shovel."

"Over by the entrance." Duran thanked him, and left, cape rippling. The women began to notice a pattern. "This way, Your Goodnesses."

He led them through the separator and they marveled at the size of the cave. It was held up by intricately carved wooden arches and had a large living room that contained a fireplace, sofa, and stuffed chairs. They could see multiple exits to other rooms.

"Wow." Glinda said, and Sir Barrington smiled (which was very unsettling).

"Thank you. I have a few friends in the Glikkus, Moles you see, that do marvelous work."

"Why do you call him Quicksilver?" Elphaba asked. She was beginning to return to her normal self after Duran left.

"You've seen his sword move, yes?" he responded, and Glinda nodded while Elphaba shuddered.

"Elphie, we need to see to those injuries."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You look like you're about to pass out. You've been shaking since… well, you know."

"It has nothing to do with my injuries."

"Then what! I'm guessing Duran helped…" she trailed off as she saw Elphaba's eyes widen and she began to shake again. She reached out and gathered Elphaba into her arms. "Elphie, tell me."

"At the end, right before that man pulled the trigger, Duran shot him down. He then jumped right into the middle of them. I thought he was dead. There had to be at least a dozen of them. They went after him, but he moved and they died, almost before they even hit the ground. I saw the light go out of their eyes, Glinda. There was blood…everywhere, and he moved through it like it was rain. It could not have taken more than a minute. One minute and over a dozen men dead." She drew in a rattling breath. "I've seen death before, Glinda, but never watched someone kill so easily. It was like it was the most natural thing in the world for him. A stroll on a sunny day." She fell silent, shuttering.

"But…he saved us right? So that can't be bad?" Glinda asked uncertainly.

"I don't know. They were bad men, Glinda, of that I have no doubt. But they were slaughtered like, like-"

"Cattle." Sir Barrington put in, and Elphaba nodded.

"Whenever I close my eyes I can see it." Tears began streaming down Elphaba's face. "I see their eyes as they realize what's happened. I see them struggle against it, and then the fear as they realize they are going to die. I see the light go out of their eyes." She was sobbing now, and Glinda stroked her hair, murmuring comforts to her.

"It is…difficult to see death take someone for the first time." Barrington said. "Quicksilver is very good at bringing it."

"How can someone be that way? To take life so easily?" Elphaba choked out.

"I don't know. I've met cruel people, broken inside, that become professional killers. It covers their hurt when they hurt others. I've seen good people who are blind or ignorant kill, but shatter when they realize what they've done. I've never met anyone else who cared so much for his fellow beings welfare and then kill them with such ease. I cannot say he is haunted, either. His eyes are not hollowed out as other good men who are forced to be killers are. He is a contradiction to be sure."

"What does Duran smell like, when he's not covered in blood?" Glinda asked. By now Elphaba had regained some of her composure, and listened intently.

"He always smells of it. When one is covered in it so much, it seeps into the articles they carry and remains, no matter how often they clean. He also smells of powder, fire, and steel."

"How can he exist like that? Some Resistance members said he goes out and kills every night. But he seems…good. I can't figure him out." Glinda wondered sadly.

"I'll tell you a story of how I met Quicksilver. Before the Wizard's reign, my family had been granted lordship over these lands. They were ours to hunt, care for, protect. Then, the Wizard's laws came. At first we thought we were safe; it was only the city Animals. But they kept pushing. One day they ambushed me, my wife, and my cub. They shot me and clubbed me." He reached up and split his fur to show deep scars. Glinda gasped. "They threw a net over my wife and cub, and began to beat them too. I was helpless and knew I was going to die. Then Quicksilver came. I need not tell you what happened. He saved us, and saved me from death afterward. He also helped my family move to a safer place."

"Why was he in the area?" Elphaba asked. She detached herself from Glinda and began to run her hands over the scars, and then rub them. Barrington sighed.

"You've done this before, Your Goodness. As to Quicksilver, he was in the area. Hunting the hunters, as it were. It is because of him the Gale Force is too timid to go into the forests. That happens when not many come out. This is something Her Goodness used to her advantage, I may add." He said, eyeing Elphaba.

"I never knew." She replied.

"Most Animals don't, either. He likes it that way since it gives us strength to think we did it ourselves. It also creates fear in the Gale Force of us. "

"Sir, is there any else you can tell us about him? He's so…confusing." Glinda asked.

"Not much. In my interactions with him the last decade I've only met him a few dozen times, usually as he's passing through."

"Last ten years? Ten years ago he would have been Shiz." Elphaba said.

"That I don't know. But he passed through on business often and was a skilled fighter then too."

"That doesn't make any sense." Elphaba muttered.

"Does he live outside the City?" Glinda asked and Elphaba gave her a curious look which caused pain to shoot through her face.

"Not as far as I know. He smells of the Emerald City, or at least his boots do."

"Then how did he get here so fast? We've been walking for hours."

"Glinda, were probably less than ten miles from the City. We weren't moving that fast." Elphaba said.

"Still, I only called him when they grabbed you. Do you think he was outside the City?"

"It's possible."

"No, I was in the City." came Duran's voice. "Thanks for the assistance, Sir Barrington. Ladies, your packs are by fireplace."

"Then how did you get to us so fast?" Elphaba inquired.

"I was needed as quickly as possible, so I came as quickly as possible."

"No one can cover ten miles in a half an hour on foot!"

"It was more like six."

"That's not much different!"

"I came when needed. Don't read too much into it." He replied, voice leaving no room for argument. So naturally Elphaba tried.

"Look, to do that-"

"Oh, Elphie, be quiet!" Glinda cut her off, frustrated.

"Thank you." Duran said. "Miss Glinda, here. The flask contains an oil that will help clean and disinfect Miss Elphaba's wounds. The jar contains a salve that will help them heal faster."

"Thank you." Glinda replied, taking them. She shot a look at Elphaba.

"Yes. Thank you." Elphaba replied suspiciously.

"You're welcome. Sir Barrington, do you have any food around?"

"You know I hunt for mine."

"Oh well. Working for dinner it is."

"You can have some of ours." Glinda offered but Duran smiled and shook his head. Glinda noticed Elphaba shiver slightly.

"No thanks." He said. "I'll find some on the way back."

"Back?" Glinda exclaimed and Elphaba echoed. "At this time and after all of that? Surely you must be joking."

"I'm not." He paused a moment. "And don't call me Shirley." Glinda looked puzzled and Elphaba groaned. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"You must be exhausted. You need sleep. Stay tonight." Glinda attempted but she was stopped by the same smile.

"Don't you remember? I don't need sleep." And they were beginning to believe him. With a flash of his cape he was gone out the door.

"Does anyone else notice he does that every time?" Barrington asked.


	21. Chapter 21: Love and Hate

**Author's Note: Thank you for heatqueen for reveiwing. The mystery of that character must wait since he's exited the story from now on. I try to keep OCs from taking up too much of the spotlight, and he was a bit of a hog.**

Thank you for MyLittleElphie for reviewing. Elphaba being startled is probably the only thing that actually caused her to shut up. As to missing updates, I'll be trying to continue updating every three or so days. Ill also be tagging my updates with a date so as to help me remember when I posted. :)

**As always, read, enjoy, review. 2/6/14**

* * *

The women were laying in the spare room trying to sleep. They had washed up using their cloths since Barrington had no tub, and Glinda had tended to Elphaba's wounds to much protest and cursing. Afterwards they had changed into their clean nightclothes, and laid down on the bundle of pelts laid out for them. Barrington never had human guests so he owned no bed or blankets. The pair cuddled under their cloaks for warmth with Glinda stroking Elphaba's hair.

"Hey Elphie?"

"Yes Glinda?"

"I was so scared tonight."

"Me too."

"I wasn't scared for myself, though. I had thought I'd lost you. For real this time."

"I'm sorry my sweet. You won't ever lose me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

There was silence, then, "Elphie, why didn't you use magic to help, like you did at school?"

"I tried, but that takes a lot of willpower to do. After they ambushed I just couldn't do it."

"Oh." A pause. "Why did you keep the blindfold on me?"

"I did not want you to see it."

"But you had to…"

"I've seen many terrible things, my sweet, that I would gladly shelter you from."

"Thank you, Elphie, but I feel like everyone tries to shelter me from things. I can handle it, you know."

"I know. But the more horror one sees the less bright they shine. You are the brightest thing in my life, Glinda, and I don't want that to go away." Glinda sniffled and Elphaba smiled. "That wasn't supposed to make you cry, my sweet."

"But it's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me."

"I'm happy I said it, then."

"Elphie, why couldn't they find the Grimmerie?"

"I transform it when traveling. It looks like a book on Ozian architecture."

"I see." Glinda fell silent, stroking Elphaba's hair. They clung to one another with Glinda's chin resting on Elphaba's head. Sleep slowly started to overtake them.

"Elphie." Glinda mumbled sleepily.

"Hm?" she replied just as sleepily.

"What…what were you going to say at the end?"

"Oh…nothing."

"I thought you were going to say you love me."

"I do love you, Glinda."

She giggled drowsily. "Not like that. You _love_ me, love me."

Elphaba did not answer. As Glinda's breathing slowly deepened, and Elphaba was sure she was asleep, she muttered into the blonde's shoulder,

"I don't know. Maybe I do."

In her sleep, Glinda smiled.

Glinda started awake. She did not know what had woken her, but a loud sob from the shivering woman in her arms quickly gave her the answer. She stroked her emerald woman's hair.

"Shh, Elphie, shh." She whispered softly to her.

"Oz, Glinda, they're here, I can see them." Elphaba muttered, eyes wide and unfocused.

"Shh, Elphie, there's no one here but us."

"There's blood everywhere. He's covered in it. Oh, Oz, the smell, Glinda." Elphaba sobbed.

"I'm here, Elphie, don't worry, I'm here."

Elphaba clutched Glinda tightly, almost crushing her. Her fingers dug painfully into Glinda's back. "Don't leave me, Glinda, please don't leave me."

"Elphie, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm…scared, Glinda. Please, oh please don't go."

Glinda held her as it started again. The cycle slowly degenerated into incoherent mumblings and eventually whimpers. Glinda consoled her the entire time, wiping her brow and lightly kissing her forehead. She whispered reassurances about her safety, and about how Glinda was not leaving. After several long hours, Elphaba had run herself to exhaustion and fell into a deep slumber. Glinda, spent, fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Glinda untangled herself stiffly from Elphaba. The emerald woman slept heavily. Glinda suddenly had the irrational fear that she may be dead but a quick check showed her chest rising and falling. Glinda stretched and dug in her pack for a robe. Since she was already there, she grabbed some food but made a face at it. Realizing she had nothing to drink to cover the taste, she went to see if Sir Barrington had anything. As she entered the living room she saw him sitting in a stuffed chair. He went to rise but she motioned him down.

"Good morning, Your Goodness. How is Her Goodness fairing?" He asked. Glinda hesitated and Barrington noticed. He sighed. "I thought as much. It will be tough for her, even for one who has seen so much already. I'm glad she has you."

"Thank you Barrington. She's so strong and I have leaned on her so many times for strength. To see her so weak…it scares me. How can I do it if she can't?"

"Your Goodness is strong. Her Goodness' strength comes from her fire and conviction. Your Goodness' strength comes from your heart and kindness. You are perfect together."

Glinda blushed. "Thank you. I've always felt whole when I'm with her, and when she's gone there's a hole in my life that can't be filled. It's funny; I've only spent three years of my life with her but I can't imagine it without her."

"When spirits connect, time and distance do not matter. Now, is there something Your Goodness needs?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any coffee, would you?" Glinda asked bashfully and held up two tin mugs. Barrington smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

Elphaba groggily awoke. Her memory of the previous night was hazy but she knew that Glinda had helped her through her breakdown. She felt both joy and shame. She loved that Glinda held her through it, but knew she would never look at Elphaba the same again. She had always been the strong one, the one Glinda could rely on. Now Glinda knew she could break. She finally registered the scent that had woken her and turned to see Glinda holding two cups.

"Coffee." Glinda said chipperly. Elphaba pushed herself into a kneeling position, wincing at the pain. She was happy for once for the wild cascade of hair covering her face for it hid it from Glinda. She looked at Glinda and caught some emotion as it passed.

"Coffee?" Elphaba croaked. "How?"

"Barrington. Apparently even Bears need coffee."

"I'd hate to see a Bear who didn't have their morning coffee."

Glinda giggled. She handed Elphaba a mug and kneeled across from her.

"Are you ok, Elphie?" she asked. Elphaba went to make a nonchalant remark but the deep blue eyes of concern killed it in her throat.

"I'm…I don't know. I'm functioning, I guess." She replied, looking into her coffee. She took a drink to try to focus herself.

"Do you want to talk?"

"I don't think I have any more to say. It all came out last night."

"Elphie, you know I love you and am always here for you, right?"

"I know."

Glinda put her mug down and gathered Elphaba into a hug.

"You matter more to me than anything in the world. If you ever need me, even to cry, I'm here."

Elphaba set her mug down too and wrapped her arms around Glinda. "I know. I'm…not really a crying person." She started but her breathing suddenly became harder. She was surprised by the wetness in her eyes, and hid her face in Glinda's robe. Glinda tenderly began stroking her hair.

"Go ahead Elphie. No one can see or hear, and no one will ever know. I'm here, and always will be. Shh, my beautiful emerald, shh. It's ok. Let it out. You don't need to be strong for me. Let me be for you. Shh."

Elphaba sobbed painfully into Glinda's chest. The torrent started for the horrors of the previous night but continued for Fiyero and his capture, for the years of exile that she knew hurt Glinda, for Fiyero's condition, for Nessarose, for Boq, for Glinda and Elphaba's broken friendship, for broken dreams, for lost Shiz, for a hateful father and a lost mother. She cried, finally, for herself. This went on the longest and hardest, and she only stopped when she could not cry anymore. After long moments of silence, she sniffled and managed to pull away. Glinda lifted her chin and looked into those hurt dark brown eyes.

"Feel better?" Glinda whispered, stroking her cheek.

"Yes." She replied hoarsely. She looked down again. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Soft dainty fingers lifted her chin again. Crystal blue met chocolate.

"I'm not, Elphie. You've been my strength for so long; this is the least I can do. I can only hope the little strength I gave helped."

"It was perfect, my sweet." Elphaba was so close their noses almost touched. She was drawn to those soft lips and wondered if Glinda flushed when she kissed. She never paid attention when they were in school. The thought caused violet to creep onto Elphaba's skin. She only hoped her previous state covered it. Glinda stroked her cheek again causing the blush to deepen.

"I'm…glad, my emerald." Glinda replied huskily. She began to lose herself in those green lips of Elphaba's. She wondered if they tasted different from others she had kissed, if they were as unique as the rest of Elphaba. Glinda blushed and felt Elphaba's face warm under her hand. She moved closer.

"Your Goodnesses?" came Barrington's voice. They both started. A voice in Glinda's head whispered again about those lips and Glinda could not resist. She managed to divert it by placing a kiss on her emerald woman's forehead, much to their (unknown) mutual disappointment. She suppressed the whispers about continuing lower.

"Oh, your coffee has gone cold." Glinda said, and went to get her wand. As she grabbed it out of her pack she saw something sitting on Elphaba's. "Elphie, what's this?"

"Hm?" Elphaba responded distractedly.

"This." Glinda picked up a red leather bound book and showed it to Elphaba. The green woman shrugged.

"No idea. It's not mine. I thought you placed it there."

"No." Glinda replied. The cover was blank (as was the spine) so she opened it up to the first page.

"A Comparative Study of the Magical Traditions in Oz and the Surrounding Countries." Glinda read the tight typed font out loud. "Hm. No author." She brought it over to Elphaba and tapped both of their coffee cups absentmindedly. They began to steam.

"Anything else?"

"Let me see." Glinda flipped a page and saw a neat but flowing script. She read it out loud also.

"Dear Misses. I apologize for sneaking this in here but it is something I think you'll find interesting. This book took more time to acquire then I had thought, meaning I could not include it in your packages. I had just picked it up when you called and luckily had the sense to bring it with me. This may help you I reconciling the magics between sorcery and the Grimmerie. Your servant, Duran. P.S: It is magicked so only you two can read it. This is a bit too important for just anyone to read."

Elphaba arched an eyebrow (painfully). She took the book from Glinda and read the inscription again. Shrugging, she bypassed the table of contents and read the foreword out loud for Glinda's sake.

"This book is a summary of our research into the links between the Ozian sorceroric traditions and other magical heritages in and around Oz. Our original hypothesis was that sorceroric magic was either a derivative or evolution of a more primitive, purer magic. In the course of our research this was proven false. The authors will now attempt to prove that all magical traditions draw from the same magical elements, whether it be sorcery, witchcraft, shamanism, or the wilder magics of the outer countries."

Elphaba looked up at Glinda.

"They almost sound like us. They thought the same thing we did."

"Yeah, I'm intrigued to say the least." Elphaba replied, and then continued reading.

"This hypothesis is based off a set of assumptions that will be tested. One, that there are four major physical magical elements that are inherent in every physical thing: air, earth, water, fire. Two, there are four major spiritual elements: death, love, chance, and time. These eight major magical elements either solely or combined are in every magical traditions spells. Finally, we will deconstruct some basic spells from all the traditions to show the elements. In appendix A we will have tested elemental spell triggers that can be used in spells, and in appendix B some spells created or modified to use these triggers. We caution, however, to thoroughly study and understand them before use. These triggers are powerful and therefore more dangerous."

"Elphie, if this is true, do you know what that means?" Glinda asked excitedly.

"You're going to make a lot more money?" Elphaba quipped.

"No! Well…yes, but it means we can figure out how to make our own spells as powerful as the Grimmerie's! Maybe even more!"

"And maybe I can figure out why Fiyero's didn't work!" Elphaba joined in excitement.

"Let's do it Elphie!"

"Your Goodnesses?" Barrington's voice called. "We must get going if we are to meet your contact."

"Oh, boo." Glinda huffed. Elphaba laughed and replaced the book. She gave Glinda a light kiss on the cheek causing them both to flush but act like nothing happened.

"We'll have plenty of time."

* * *

Two men talked as they descended dank cold stairs. A third followed in silence.

"They're not back yet, that means they failed." Said the lead man.

"Commander, perhaps they just haven't found their quarry." The second man replied.

"No, they always check in. They've failed." The Commander sighed. "That was the last trick up our sleeve."

"So, another all-out manhunt?"

"No. It didn't work last time, and that's when we could devote all our men to it. This time we could only supply a regiment; the others are too busy keeping peace here or keeping Munchkinland in check. We need more troops; start conscriptions."

"That won't be popular."

"What is? Let the Minister deal with it. With losing men every night here, and rumblings of revolt in Northern Munchkinland, were stretched too thin."

"Mum it is then?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

They walked into the dark prison that was Southstairs. They slowly made their way to the largest cell, if it could be called that. It was an underground mansion. They were stopped by a hired ruffian but their uniforms and demeanor got them an entrance to the prisoner. They were shown into the parlor and a large Gillikinese woman in fine livery strode into the room. She came over and kissed each on the cheek.

"Gentlemen, so nice of you to stop by. I apologize for the accommodations."

"As do we, Madame." The Commander said.

"Well, let's not beat around the bush. You're here so that means your White Skulls must have failed."

"That they have."

"So now you need my help. I'll do so on one condition: you make me Regent of Oz."

"What!" the second man exploded. "You must be joking! If you think we're-" the man gargled and started choking. The Commander watched as the woman chanted and pointed her wand. After several long minutes the man fell to the floor and did not move.

"Neat trick." The Commander said. "Why don't you use that on all your enemies?"

"To easily disrupted by physical and magical means."

"I see. Anyway, I agree to your deal. What do you need?"

"Simply send this letter." The woman said, pulling out a sealed envelope. "Don't worry about the mess; I'll have the staff clean it up."

"Yes, but now I need a replacement Commander for the Home Guard."

"Dear me. What about this young man?"

"Me?" the third man finally spoke.

"Yes. You are trustworthy enough to be here but smart enough to keep your mouth shut. You'd do nicely." The woman said.

"I agree." The Commander put in. "What's your name son?"

"They call me Ess Tee, sir."

"What kind of name is that?" the woman scoffed.

"Being an orphan I didn't have one, so they assigned me it."

"Well, Ess Tee, you're officially promoted to Commander of the Home Guard. Let's go get the paperwork started. Madame." The Commander tipped his hat to the woman. The new Commander did likewise.


	22. Chapter 22: Not Out of the Woods

**Authors Note: Thank you for MyLittleElphie for reviewing. I always lool forward to your reviews here and on Reading the Signs. For Ess Tee, well, what is in a name?**

**Thank you for heatqueen for reviewing again also. I look forward to your reviews. So much so I check whenever I post the story multiple times. I never would have guessed you liked vulnerable Elphie (I'm making my way through Moment of weakness myself, atm)**

**As for the woman, well, that really not much of a mystery. You cant leave a spider spinning webs for too long before it catches something.**

**I hope you enjoy. This one is a couple days late but its because its about twice the size of the normal chapters. Most chapters will be this length, unless my reviewers think they should be shorter, then Ill cut them.**

**As always, read, enjoy, review.**

* * *

"So how do you know our contact? We were just told to keep going north." Elphaba asked. She was walking slowly, still recovering from her injuries. Barrington was carrying her pack (which made Glinda slightly envious).

"Quicksilver left me a note with instructions. He knows I know these lands best and I know who supposed to be here and isn't." he replied.

"Still watching over them I see."

"Of course. Though I do worry if we run into someone. A hander kerchief over the face is not much of a disguise. "

"I wasn't going to wear those maunt veils in the condition they were in."

"Good point. Your Goodness Glinda?"

Glinda perked up. "Yes?"

"I understand why Her Goodness is on the run but how did you become so, and together?"

Glinda smiled. "It's a long story. You sure you want to hear?"

"We've got time, and I'm curious."

"Well, it all started the first day of school."

"Oh, I didn't think he wanted that long of a version." Elphaba warned.

"No, I'm intrigued." Barrington countered.

"She was causing a commotion like she normally does-"

"Says the one who came in riding a mountain of luggage pushed by servants." Elphaba grumbled good naturedly.

"We got paired rooming together through _no_ fault of my own-"

"I'm pretty sure you raised your hand."

"That was Boq's fault."

"Sure, blame the Munchkin."

"Always do." Glinda replied mischievously. Elphaba sighed.

"Walked into that one."

"At first we loathed each other-"

"Dearest darlingest Momsie and Pospsicle." Elphaba sing-songed in a high pitched voice. Glinda glared at her.

"I do not sound like that."

"Yes you do. Now how did you describe me again? Oh, yes, unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe."

"It still fits."

"This was a letter to her parents." Elphaba explained to a confused Barrington. "She has a habit of thinking out loud when she writes."

"Hush. I do like how you described me in a very flattering way to your father, though. Highlighted one of my best features."

"It wasn't meant as a compliment then." Elphaba paused a beat. "And how did you know? I never showed it to you."

"Uh…" Glinda giggled nervously, and changed the subject. "Needless to say, it was a trying time."

"You and your 'friends'," Elphaba air quoted, "used to stalk me around camps and make snide remarks."

"Did not. It was a small campus. And you used to jump out and scare me whenever possible."

"Just because you didn't see me standing behind you in class and I said boo does not qualify as jumping out at you. And then, dear Oz, she got that annoying boyfriend who almost ran me over. "

"Oh, Elphie, he apologized like a bazillion times for that. And he seemed to grow on you after a while." She said slyly before she could stop herself. There was an awkward pause for a second, and then Elphaba said,

"The hat."

"Oh, you mean the one you kept forever? Must not have traumatized you too badly."

"Hat?" Barrington asked again as he became lost.

"Oh, yes, the witch's hat." Glinda answered. "It was a present from my grannie, but I thought it would be funny to give it to her as a prank." Glinda trailed off at the end and looked down. "I was not very nice back then." She said quietly.

Elphaba reached over and gave Glinda's hand a small squeeze. Glinda looked at her, and Elphaba gave her a small smile which was returned.

"And then I went and made a fool of myself trying to dance." Elphaba said.

"No. You were…enthusiastic, and just needed some practice."

"You saved me then."

"No, sweetie, you saved me."

There was a silence as the two women looked into each other's eyes. A conversation seemed to pass between them, one only they were privy to. Barrington knew better than to break it.

"And then," Elphaba continued, voice thick with emotion, "she decided to give me a makeover."

"Oh, you should have seen her wardrobe, Barrington. Nothing but frumpy dark colored frocks. They had to go."

"Little did you know it would all go to waste."

"Ha! That's what you think. Even as the Wicked Witch you still looked fabulous. Dark tight dress with a dark purple cape. Gorgeous. Scary, but gorgeous."

Elphaba stopped walking and turned to look at Glinda in horror. "Oh my Oz, you're right. What did you do to me?"

"Glindafied. Well, technically Galindified, but that's semantics. It's part of you, now, Elphie. You can never be rid of it."

"Kill me now." Elphaba said. Glinda could no longer keep a straight face and giggled, causing Elphaba to chuckle.

"Anyway, since we had to wait to go shopping-"

"And by shopping she meant drag me to every boutique in Shiz and fuss over every outfit."

"As I said, _shopping_. Anyway, we first dealt with the cosmetics."

"It was terrible. Imagine, Sir Barrington, me with this silver, sparkly stuff around my eyes-"

"That's called shadow dear."

"Plus something else on my eyelids with even more glitter-"

"More shadow, honey."

"And then rouge on my cheeks and bright pink lipstick. I looked like a clown." Elphaba finished laughing.

"Not fair!" Glinda pouted. "I'd never made up an emerald girl before. It was a learning experience. Plus, we found out that pink goes good with green."

"And then, on the shopping trip I mentioned before, she tried to buy me all pink clothes."

"Not all. Just some dresses."

Barrington let out a bark of laughter that startled them both. "I'm sorry Your Goodnesses. I just got an image of Her Goodness Elphaba in Her Goodness Glinda's pink coronation gown."

He laughed again and Glinda joined him giggling.

"Oh she tried, Barrington, to magic all my clothes into ball gowns. Luckily she was untrained at the time. And the fit she threw afterwards was adorable." Elphaba replied.

"It wasn't a fit. It was an expression of disappointment."

"Uh-huh."

Glinda pouted and Elphaba smiled at the memory. Even now the two women still walked hand in hand without realizing it. Glinda's face slowly morphed into a mischievous smile. Elphaba's began to falter when she realized why.

"Oh no. "

"Do it."

"No."

"Doooo it."

"No."

"Do it!"

"Absolutely not."

Glinda pouted. "You almost had it then."

"Not like you."

"May I enquire?" Barrington asked and Elphaba sighed.

"The toss-toss."

"Toss-toss?"

Elphaba looked at Glinda who humphed.

"You want me to toss my hair like this?"

"It looks good to me."

"Still so awfully far to go." Glinda sighed and shook her head. She pulled out her wands and tapped her head. Her hair sprang into her famous curls. She took a melodramatic breath.

"There are many ways to toss your hair." She started and Barrington shot Elphaba a look. His only answer were raised eyebrows and an amused smirk. "There most basic is the hair flip, or as Elphie has dubbed it, the toss-toss."

She took a breath again and then tossed her hair using her hands, and beamed at them.

"No." Elphaba said. "Sound effects."

Glinda humphed again. "That was for demonstration purposes only. But fine." She flipped her hair again. "Toss-toss. Smile."

"I see." Barrington said, voice indicating he did not.

"We all have social tricks or tics to either draw attention to or away from us. I specialize in drawing attention, while Elphie, well, one could say she specializes in the latter by choice. Her skin draws attention to her enough."

"Thanks, Glinda. And I wouldn't say I specialize in the drawing attention away from me."

"Not consciously, but you do. First, you try to put people off by yelling at them. If that doesn't work, you overwhelm them with information and opinions; very well researched and thought out opinions, I might add, so it works. After that you always try to be too busy so people are discouraged from engaging you. No one wants to interrupt you reading or writing; you shoot them that death look. Finally, if all else fails, you sneak away to some secret place. That, Elphie, is your social interaction style. Except for recently, when you actually engaged people. Which was nice."

"That is…very well observed and thought out."

"Social interactions are a specialty of mine. I won't say they're a science but there's an art to them."

"And how, Miss Glinda, do you draw attention to yourself."

"By being the best dressed person around. And hair flips." She giggled and they chuckled along with her. Both Barrington and Elphaba were cheered by Glinda's presence, something Elphaba knew was part of her art.

"Now, there are more advanced hair flips and some derivations, like the hair jiggle, but the basic is best for beginners. It teaches the three E's."

"Three E's? This is new."

"No, but first one should always learn the basics. This is the theory behind it."

"Oh, I'm all ears."

"First E: Examine. Examine the environment and your objectives. Is it to get someone's attention, like a scandalacious prince? Is it to make everyone too distracted to notice you did not really answer their question? Is it to assert superiority? The objective matters, as does the environment. If you're looking to be the center of attention, an emerald calamity can steal your thunder." She said, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"All my interactions with you are starting to make sense."

"Next, Execute. The examination phase is important because you have to set up the situation and execute the proper flip. Is it exaggerated to catch attention? Sultry to mesmerize? Subtle to enhance credibility? All this can be affected by environment and objectives. But you have to hit it perfectly."

"I never knew so much went into a hair flip."

"Most don't. That's why I am a master at it." Glinda replied, and gave a subtle hair flip to emphasize superiority. Elphaba laughed. "Finally, Engage. You have their attention, now you need to engage them to capitalize on that. The flip and smile, classic and versatile. The flip and hip wiggle to capture a heart, or at least inflame it." She stopped there and giggled.

"So, you were trying to teach me the flip and wiggle? Why?"

"Because, Elphie, you are exotic. An exotic beauty can be very sexy to men, and the best way to boost a woman's confidence is to be wanted by men. Not the best way to give confidence, but it is a good boost to get the ball rolling. And I seem to remember some boys being enraptured when you got it right the one time."

"I don't know if that's because they thought I was sexy or they were wondering what the hell I was doing."

"Oh, it was sexy. Fiyero told me so later." A small, devious smile spread across her face. "Seemed to work well enough on him, didn't it?"

"Glinda!" Elphaba said, shocked, but Glinda gave a small cackle. Elphaba could not help but break into a smile afterward.

"Excuse me, Your Goodnesses, but you didn't answer why you both are on the run." Barrington interjected.

"Oh, we didn't, did we?" Glinda said, surprised.

"It's alright. It was nice to hear of your past together. But I still wonder why how you came to be here."

"Well, to make a long story short, my house got raided by the Gale Force."

"For Her Goodness Elphaba?"

"No, I don't think they knew I was there." Elphaba answered. "I think it was more political than anything."

"Really?" Glinda asked.

"Yeah. I mean, you were causing a lot of trouble for the Administration and the Throne Minister. Not that they didn't deserve it, but he probably thought he either had to discredit or silence you. Hence the raid."

"But the why did they ask about the…you know."

"Duran said that the Gale Force is not really working for the Minister; that they're serving someone else. Whoever is pulling their strings probably thought you had the Grimmerie and used it as a cover to get it."

"Huh. Why didn't they do it earlier, then?"

"Most likely a night raid on a popular figure wouldn't go over too well with the people. He must have thought he had nothing to lose."

"But who is the Gale Force working for?"

"That's the question, isn't it?"

That left them in silence for a while. Eventually, the two women lapsed back into shared history. Elphaba was happy because it kept Glinda's mind off all the walking and its implications. Glinda was happy because it kept Elphaba's mind off the previous day. Both were emotionally exhausted and needed to recharge. The reminiscing was perfect.

* * *

In Wittica a letter arrived at Minkos Manor by priority mail. The porter took it and sought out the recipient. She was among a gaggle of other socialite women but the porter knew it was important enough to interrupt.

"My Lady," he said, "I have an urgent message from the Emerald City."

"Thank you." The woman said with a smile, taking the letter. She politely excused herself from her circle of associates and read it. Afterwards she called the porter back and began to pen a letter.

"Get a coach ready. I'm going to the station and the Emerald City with all possible haste." She said then dismissed the porter. Finishing the letter, she signed it with a kiss and tucked it into an envelope. She sealed the envelope with wax and her signet ring; a house flanked by pines. She walked to her room and changed into traveling clothes, stuffing some others into a bag. As she left she tenderly placed the letter on her love's desk and strode out the door.

* * *

The two women and Barrington were standing in a clearing waiting for their contact. It had been a half an hour and Elphaba was getting impatient, while Glinda was relishing the rest. After lugging that pack for hours she was absolutely positive this was not the life for her. Glinda was currently sitting with her back to a fallen tree watching Elphaba pace and twitch.

"Elphie, please come sit. You're making me jumpy." Glinda said pleadingly.

"Well, if the contact was here on time I wouldn't be pacing. I don't like this at all."

"Elphie, you're being paranoid. Please sit." That plea did not gain any traction, just like the first, so Glinda switched tactics. "Look, Elphie, I got the book out. Don't you want to read it with me?"

Elphaba stopped pacing and scowled. "Now is not the time, Glinda." And then resumed her pacing.

"Chapter One," Glinda read, "The first element we will cover is air. Air is the lightest and most elusive element. It also has the least potential for destructive miscasts so it as the ideal element to start from." Glinda looked up just in time to see Elphaba resume her pacing. She smiled.

"First, an examination of pure elemental air spells. Whether it be a simple levitation spell on an object from the sorcery traditions, the summoning of a wind by the shamans of the Vinkus, or a spell to create a bubble, the elemental invocation has the same feel and sound with the long ah sound twice in conjunction with one another. For instance: Ahben tahkay ahtum entay ditum entayah…" Glinda trailed off. She looked wide eyed at a shocked Elphaba.

"Elphie…"

"I know. It's the flying spell from the Grimmerie." She came over and sat down next to Glinda.

"That's my bubble spell, Elphie." Glinda said quietly, pointing out another.

"I've never seen that one before." Elphaba pointed one out.

"It's Vinkun. I've interacted with some of their shamans. And these are light levitation spells, commonly referred to as the telekinetic subset."

"If one were to switch these with stronger connected elemental magic," Elphaba continued to read, "the strength would vastly increase. Please see Appendix B for examples."

Elphaba immediately flipped to the back. Finding the spell, she took out her wand and muttered the chant. A larger boulder across the clearing began to levitate.

"Oh, wow, Elphie! Let me try!" Glinda whipped out her own wand and soon there were two large boulders hovering in the air. They gently set them down. "That's so much easier than then the ones I learned."

A clump of bushes at the edge of the clearing exploded and a large Lion burst into the glade.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was – whoa!" the Lion went flying through the air and back out of the glade.

"Glinda." Elphaba chastised.

"Sorry." She bashfully replied. "I panicked."

"Is it safe to come back in?" the Lion asked from outside.

"Yes. Our apologies." Elphaba answered and the Lion strode back into the glade, but was soon thrown clear of it.

"Glinda!"

"It wasn't me this time."

"No, it was me." Came his voice, and he reappeared. "I was startled. I did not realize who I was picking up."

Both women got a sense of déjà vu when they saw the Lion clearly for the first time.

"Do we know each other?" Elphaba asked cautiously.

"We've met." The Lion replied in the same manner. "Nasty business at Kiamo Ko."

"You!" Elphaba yelled and the Lion withered. "The Lion cub we rescued."

"Really?" Glinda asked. "The Cowardly Lion?"

"I resent that title." He sniffed. "The name is Brrr."

"Oh, how the strings of fate hum with a funny tune." Elphaba murmured distantly. Glinda glanced at her and saw her eyes were starting to lose focus. She inhaled sharply; that was the sign that Elphaba was becoming overwhelmed and slipping into her mind somewhere. When she came back she would not be completely right for a little bit and usually ended up doing something rash. She grabbed Elphaba's hand to help bring her back to reality. The eyes refocused and she gave Glinda a small smile.

"Hm?" Brrr asked, not noticing the exchange.

"I saved a Lion from an experiment, and the Tinman and Scarecrow from death. And they came to murder me." Elphaba answered with an amused smirk.

"Elphaba, stop being morbid." Glinda admonished and Elphaba dipped her head in apology. They were still holding hands. That drew the confused attention of Brrr.

"Oh, I see." Though it was apparent he did not, "I was much younger than and easily persuaded."

"It was only five years ago." Glinda replied.

"For Animals that's like a decade." Elphaba informed.

"Oh."

"Anyway, I'm guessing you're our new guide." Elphaba said.

"Yep. I'm taking you as far as southern Settica, to a little safe house just south of the Gillikin River. Cute thing. From there I'll hand you off."

"How long will that take?"

"About a week on foot." He answered and Glinda grumbled at this comment.

"This is where I'll see you off." Barring interrupted. Elphaba nodded and shook his paw carefully.

"Thanks for everything." She said. He turned to Glinda who wrapped him in a hug.

"I promise we'll come back when it's all over." She said sniffling.

"I'll look forward to it." He replied. With another farewell, he turned back and went the way they came.

"Well now, we have a few hours before dark. There's a nice cozy sleeping spot we can make if we hurry." Brrr said.

"Let's get going." Elphaba replied.

* * *

The cloaked woman made her way into the dank mansion. She had bypassed all the guards into Southstairs, and did the same with mansion's guards. She took a seat in the parlor knowing the woman's penchant for tea. A little while later the woman strode in but did not startle when she saw her.

"That was quick." The Madame said.

"You letter said as soon as possible." The woman replied with no inflection.

"So I did. I have a task for you."

"Who is it?" she asked with still no inflection.

"I'll get to that. It is a seek and capture. The person is not to be harmed. She has something very valuable in her possession, or knows where it is."

"So find and return with the target and her possessions. Understood."

"Yes. I attempted to scry for them but had no luck. It will be the old way; tracking magic."

"I see. We have something of theirs, I imagine?" the Adept's voice was still emotionless.

"Yes. Here." The Madame tossed her a tiara.

"Expensive. Must be a rich woman. Name."

"Glinda Upland."

"Glinda?" there was a slight change in the Adept's voice and the Madame caught it.

"Is that a problem?"

"No." the Adept's voice was back to emotionless. "Just surprising."

"That's to be expected. Go. Time is of the essence."

The Adept got up and left without a word. She left like she came, and when she ascended from the prison she found a suitably high roof. Taking out her wand and muttering a chant, a thin wisp of fog revealed her prey's movements. The freshest was heading out of the City. She muttered another spell and jumped off the building. As her feet gently touched ground she began her hunt.

* * *

"So, what have you been up to these past five years?" Glinda asked Brrr. They had been traveling for several days now and she was trying to keep up her spirits. Elphaba and Brrr were not getting along, sticking in the middle several times. She could only thank the stars she had started Agoy before this so she was hurting too bad.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Trying to find food and shelter. After Dorothy left I really did not have anything going for me besides mild fame. And being an Animal that did not get me far; even with the Animal laws repealed. So, as I was trying to capitalize on my mild fame some, old Resistance members approached me. They weren't too happy that I helped kill their hero. They figured that I could be of some use to them to make amends. I did, since I had nothing better to do. They accepted me, eventually, and I've been helping out ever since. Seems most of the Company got stuck like me; even the Tinman running Munchkinland seems to be getting screwed. Some reward, huh?"

"Considering you chaperoned a little girl on an assassination mission I say you didn't come out too bad." Elphaba retorted acidly.

"Look, witch, it's not like it was my idea of a fun time either." He snapped back.

"Enough! Both of you!" Glinda yelled and they looked at her shocked. She leveled a glare at Brrr. "Her name is Elphaba, Miss Elphaba to you, or Miss Thropp if she prefers it. She is not to be referred to as witch. Got it?"

"Yes." Brrr quivered a bit under her glare.

"And you," she turned her attention to Elphaba, "you need to stop picking at this. It's not like you weren't exploited by the Wizard too."

"Fine."

"Good. Now that's done we can stop. I have a headache and need to take a break from this pack, walking, and you two."

* * *

The Adept stopped at a clearing in the woods. There was a several day old fire pit and freshly disturbed ground. Looking around, she counted fifteen such areas, and splattering of dried blood.

"Guess we know what happened to the White Skulls." She muttered to herself and continued to follow the trail. It led to a cave but she did not enter. The trail went north out of the cave afterward, and she went with it. Whoever was helping Glinda was good. The Adept continued the hunt.

* * *

Every night the two witches cuddled close and studied the book. As they practiced the levitation spells they began to get a feel for the elemental magic. It was stronger and harder to control than what they were used to. The book only lightly touched on how to discover the links to elemental magic in spells they already knew, and how to discover the stronger elemental magic intonations in general. It was more of a dissertation on the topic than a text book. That did not stop Elphaba and Glinda. They were both strong sorceresses.

Elphaba, being the consummate student, required them first to master a component before moving on. While this frustrated Glinda, she followed Elphaba's lead. She was the top student at Shiz for a reason. As such, by the time they reached their destination they had not moved on from the levitation spells. When the caught sight of the safe house they were pleasantly surprised. They had assumed it would be a back room or little shack somewhere; they had not thought it would be an actual house. It was a little cottage in the woods.

"Told you it was cozy, didn't I?" Brrr said, and opened the door. "It should be well supplied enough until your new contacts get here."

"And how will we know if it's them?" Elphaba asked. Brrr went to answer but he was cut off.

"Because we'll be sitting at the table having an excruciating conversation about alcoholic beverages." Said a man with a smile. He was older (mid-forties if Elphaba had to guess) and had a soft look about him. Even dressed in his traveling clothes one could tell he had impeccable taste and at least a bit of wealth. His blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail held by a crest.

"You obsess over it too much. If it gets you drunk it works." Said a rough female voice. As the second occupant of the table turned around Glinda noticed it was a she. Closer to Glinda and Elphaba's age, her short brown hair and rough tunic and trousers had given them the impression she was a young man; as did the lean musculature of her body. She moved with supple grace to clear the rapier at her hip away from the table legs. As she smiled slightly Glinda found her lean face was somewhat attractive.

"You're late, Brrr." She said.

"We had to make many stops. I'm not cut out for these long trips." He replied. They knew he was covering for Glinda, who many of the stops were for. Cowardly, maybe, but he was a GentleLion.

"Well, they're here in one piece. And what a piece they are." She continued.

"What of it?" Elphaba asked testily.

"The two most famous witches in Oz together on the run. Almost unbelievable."

"It would make a great play." The man interjected. Glinda could tell Elphaba was getting angry at the teasing.

"That's great but how do we know you're our contacts?" Elphaba shot back.

"I know them." Brrr answered. "They're good, and that means I'm off. Running behind for supper."

"Farewell, Brrr." Glinda said politely. She never really warmed up to him over the week.

"Goodbye." And with that he was gone.

"Now, as my irritated friend asked, who are you?" Glinda asked sternly. The pair smiled.

"My name is Wynne." The woman said.

"And I am Robiere."

"Not Robiere Sharit, the Wittica Symphony founder and owner?" Glinda wondered.

"The same. Though I do own a number of theaters and smaller companies, too."

"I saw you once in Frottica."

"And you'll see me there again. We are to help you get there, or some part of the way, at least."

"We're going home?" Glinda asked breathlessly.

"Yes my dear." Robiere smiled. "But first, news. It has been an interesting week in the outside world."


	23. Chapter 23:Confusifying

**Author's Note: Thank you to heatqueen for reviewing. It is one of the best moments and seeing how the different actresses approach a quintessential Glinda moment. The one in the story is based off Alli Mauzey's and Donna Vivino's Popular where Glinda comes off as a bit of a drunken sorority girl. As for Brrr, well, he was originally going to be a generic Snow Leapord but I thought a cameo would make the dynamic more interesting.**

Thank you for MyLittleElphie for reviewing. Here's a ncie long chapter for you, just slightly longer than the previous.

**I'm also surprised my trusty viewers havent made guesses to the identity of the Adept. Unless they have, and are not wanting to spoil it.**

**As always, read, enjoy review. 2/16/14**

* * *

"News? What news?" Elphaba asked.

"Apparently nefarious forces broke into Glinda the Good's villa and absconded with her and the Vinkun princess." Robiere said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Nefarious forces. I guess that's an apt name for the Gale Force."

"Robiere, how are they planning on getting people to believe that?" Glinda asked. "They were in full uniform when they broke in. My staff saw them."

"And the Home Guard was out to back them up." Elphaba added.

"Well, your staff now says there were no uniforms on the men." Robiere answered.

"Threatened." Elphaba growled.

"That's our thought. As for the Home Guard, they were just out in force because of the recent crime wave."

"Unbelievable. And people believe that garbage?" Elphaba continued frustrated.

"No, and they're getting angrier. The truth is being whispered about as a rumor. The forced conscriptions are making it worse too."

"What? For who?"

"The Home Guard. Young men, some barely old enough to shave, are being inducted into the Junior Guard. Most likely for cannon fodder. But they had to do something. They've been losing men constantly from knives in the dark and desertion. The Gale Force has taken the brunt of it but the Home Guard aren't immune. They just got a new commander, too. Something happened to the old one." Wynne answered and Glinda saw her fiddle with the ring on her right hand. It was a strange thing for a swordswoman to have; a wide, dark grey band with a red stone on the top. Glinda thought she had seen it somewhere before.

"The Administration was in a tight spot between you disappearing and the conscriptions. That's probably why they elevated your friend the Scarecrow to Deputy Throne Minister." Robiere continued. Both women inhaled sharply.

"They did what?" Elphaba hissed.

"Made him Deputy Thorne Minister. But that could easily backfire on them. They didn't give him any sort of power, and when the people get over being happy he's there, they're going to want change that he can't deliver. So they'll get angry again."

"Why do you think he's doing it?" Glinda asked quietly.

"Who knows with a Scarecrow? Maybe he thinks he can actually help." Robiere shook his head. "Anyway, it's getting late and you're probably exhausted. There's a room back there with a bed and a bath. You can freshen up before you go to sleep." Robiere crinkled his nose. "There's only one bed, though. Sorry. Tomorrow we will plan on how to get you to Wittica."

"Where are you two staying?" Glinda asked.

"There's a little summer house not far from here that I rent for relaxation." Robiere answered. "Unfortunately it's too close to traffic for you to get there safely. Wynnessa will stay here tonight. There a futon in the little common area right outside your room."

"Yippee." Wynne deadpanned. Robiere got up, bid the women good night, and left. Afterwards, Wynne locked and barred the door, and did the same with the windows in the front of the house.

"That's a bit unnerving." Elphaba said.

"I'm here to protect you." Wynne replied. "This is the best way. A couple of things we forgot to mention; this house is not complete, hence are use, so there's only running water for the toilet. Side note: whoever came up with magical sanitary systems is an Ozsend. Anyway, there is a water basin and tub in the bathroom and a little well outside we can draw water from if need be. However, I assume as you're both sorceresses you can handle the water situation? Good. I hate lugging water. They used to make us do it to build strength. Finally, your door locks but the interior walls aren't that thick. The futon I'll be on is right outside the door. I'm going to bed, but wake me if you need anything."

The women moved towards the back of the house and she gestured to a room, then plopped down onto the futon. She took of her boots and laid her weapons next to her, and then fell asleep. Glinda watched all of this and shook her head, then followed Elphaba into the room. Elphaba plopped their packs down, and then turned to her.

"You or me first?" Glinda asked.

"You." Elphaba replied, smiling slightly.

"Thank you." Glinda sighed and walked into the bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks. The tub was large; very large. So large it could fit three or more people. It was also designed with sloped sides so one could lean against them comfortably. Glinda figured that this house must be a summer cottage like the one Robiere was renting.

"I don't hear splashing. What's the hold…oh. Wow." Elphaba said. "You could fit half of Shiz in that tub."

Glinda giggled and shyly asked, "Elphie, do you want to take a bath with me?"

"What?" she replied, shocked.

"It's just…I don't want to be alone right now."

"How about this, my sweet: I'll sit by the tub and keep you company. Will that work?"

"Yes."

"Let me go lock the doors then while you run the bath."

"Ok."

Glinda took out her wand, murmured a chant, and tapped the tub. It began to steadily fill with water. She peeled off the layers of travel clothing, starting with her boots (which she crinkled her nose at). As she got to her (pink lacy) undergarments she muttered another chant and the clothes primped, freshened, and folded themselves. She picked them up and went to put them on the bed. She didn't see Elphaba and they bumped into each other. Glinda flushed pink and Elphaba violet.

"Sorry, Elphie, just getting these out of the way. Don't want them to get wet." Glinda shyly said.

"Here, let me take those." Elphaba quietly replied, taking them from her hands. As she did the two women brushed fingers and felt a jolt of electricity. Both women started a bit. Elphaba tried to hide it by turning and placing the clothes at the foot of the bed. She took a deep breath to center herself, and then turned to be knocked far away from center. Glinda had her back turned to her and unclasped her bra. She pulled it away and let it fall to the floor. With a little shimmy her underwear soon followed. Then, with movement Elphaba could only describe in poetic terms, she gracefully slid into the bubble bath. She sighed as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Well, are you going to sit or stare all day?" Glinda voice broke into Elphaba's admiration. She quickly looked away to cover the beginnings of a blush, and found a small stool to perch upon.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Elphaba asked as her friend enjoyed her bath, stretching this way and that.

"Nothing in particular, though this bath is amazing. I really just…don't want to be alone right now. I don't know why and I know I'm being ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous my sweet. It's probably because we got news of Fiyero."

"I didn't forget about him, honest! It's just since we've been out here everything has been more distracting. You know what I mean?"

"I know. I'll admit I didn't think on it either. We've been too busy."

"Why do you think he's cooperating with them?"

"You mean, if it is the same Scarecrow?"

"Yeah."

"Probably just trying to stay ahead of the curve like us. He's not in prison and he's in a position he can exert certain leverage. Odds are he's looking for a way to help."

"But why would they ask him?"

"He's a hero and they think he's dimwitted. Knowing Fiyero he probably played to that and sold them some story about being ignorant. He then told them he believed whatever story they told him, and they fell for it."

"I guess that makes sense."

They lapsed into silence. Elphaba could tell that Glinda was becoming overwhelmed with the whole situation. Elphaba did not know why, but she suddenly felt daring.

"I'll make you a deal." Elphaba said, and suddenly had Glinda's rapt attention.

"I like making deals." Glinda replied with a mischievous smile.

"And I'm sure you'll like this one. Double the bubbles, and keep those eyes covered, and I'll get into the bath with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Shake on it." Glinda replied with a serious face and held out a slightly wrinkled hand. Elphaba smiled. They had done this many times before. She took her hand and shook it.

"Now bubbles." Elphaba said, and Glinda motioned.

"Hand me my wand." Elphaba handed it to her, and the bubbles went from foamy to being inside a cloud. Glinda giggled and looked at Elphaba expectantly.

"Now the eyes." Elphaba reminded her, and Glinda pouted. Elphaba expected this. Glinda always tried to wiggle out of her end of any deal. Elphaba matched her with a serious look.

"Fine." Glinda huffed, and covered her eyes with her hands. Elphaba chuckled silently to herself and turned around. She knew how Glinda was. She divested herself of her blouse and trousers, folding both, and placed them in a neat pile. Her plain black undergarments soon joined the top of the pile. She heard a huff behind her and smiled.

"You ok, my sweet?" She asked knowingly.

"Yes. I just…uh…got a bubble up my nose."

"That's good. I thought it wasn't a huff of disappointment. My precious Glinda would never peek and then huff because she didn't see what she wanted."

"Oh, it would never be that."

"Well, that's good because I would be seriously disappointed and never take a bath with her again."

"It's a good thing then."

"Now, I'm going to turn around and get in. Beware my blind sweet."

"I will be."

Elphaba slowly turned around to see Glinda's eyes appropriately hidden behind dainty fingers. She lifted her leg over the tub and slid into the welcoming heat. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh as she enjoyed the slowly engulfing feeling. She did not notice bright blue eyes peeking between cracks in the fingers. This was the first time Glinda had ever been able to sneak a glance from the front; Elphaba was always very careful about showing her body. Glinda's eyes drank in the taught stomach, the gentle curves and long lines of her torso. Glinda had known those lines before, had ran her hands along them, but seeing them made it more real. As Elphaba slid fully into the water her chest came into Glinda's focus and she blushed deeply. She was almost grateful when it disappeared under the bubbles.

"You can open your eyes now, my sweet." Elphaba said and Glinda frowned. She forgot she was supposed to have been covering her eyes. She pulled her hands away as Elphaba opened hers.

"Elphie…"

"What Glinda?"

"I…" Glinda hesitated, knowing what she wanted to say but not knowing how to say it. Elphaba looked at her expectantly. "I always forget how stunning you are under those frumpy clothes." She finished quietly, cursing herself for her cowardice.

"You know, if you keep saying those while looking at me like that, I'm going to start believing you."

"Elphie, it is true. What I mean is…Elphie, what are you doing?" Glinda asked nervously. Elphaba had moved closer to Glinda and leaned forward. Glinda was drawn to those lips again, quirked in a small smile, and her breath caught. She felt strong hands grasp a foot and raise it. Glinda moaned as soft, firm pressure was applied to the arch of her foot, and closed her eyes.

"My dainty flower is not used to all this walking. A good foot massage will help." Elphaba replied amusingly, and Glinda's only response was a moan of pleasure. Over the next ten minutes Elphaba methodically worked her way up to the toes and back down to the heel. As she finished on the heel cord, she slowly worked her way up the calf.

"Oh Elphie…" Glinda moaned and opened her eyes to look at her. Elphaba could see they were clouded with pleasure and something else. Before she could discern what it was, her fingers found a knot and Glinda's eyes closed as she tipped her head back and moaned again. After a few more minutes she reached Glinda's knee and pulled away. Glinda let out a little whimper.

"My sweet, while I'm sure you thighs are sore, there's no way I can move in this tub to massage them properly. However, if you want to heat the water again I can do the other leg."

"The water's cold?"

"It's getting there. Can't you tell?"

"No. I'm on fire." Glinda replied dreamily, then flushed when she realized what she said.

"Massages do improve circulation so that could be the cause." Elphaba replied quickly, trying to stem her own blush. Glinda mumbled an agreement and quickly heated the water again. She then shyly extended the other leg to Elphaba.

"More please."

As she repeated the process, Elphaba let her mind wander to admire Glinda. She had long legs (despite being very petite) that gave way to full hips, a small waist, and a full bust. Not a perfect hourglass but that enhanced the beauty, not detracted from it. Her full lips (now parted in slightly in pleasure) accentuated her face and highlighted her expressive blue eyes. Her crown of golden curls framed it all perfectly. Elphaba thought that if angels existed they would be jealous of Glinda. She inwardly frowned then. These poetic thoughts were very unlike her but had been coming more frequently. She finished and patted Glinda on the leg.

"Come on, my sweet, bed time."

"Nnnh." Was the mumbled reply. "I'll sleep here."

"You'll catch a cold."

"No I won't."

Elphaba smiled and slipped her hand around Glinda's knee to stroke a ticklish spot. Glinda flew up and out of the tub and onto the floor. She glared at Elphaba over the edge of the tub, only eyes and curls visible.

"Mean, mean, mean green thing." She huffed and Elphaba cackled, which made Glinda huff again. She stood up and Elphaba's laugh caught in her throat. She was happy when Glinda slipped a pink fluffy robe on since she liked breathing. However, if one had to die, she decided it would be a nice way to go.

"You coming?" Glinda asked and Elphaba started. She was getting lost in these thought much more often now also.

"I have neither clean clothes nor a robe like you. I'll come by in a minute if you get me my pack."

Glinda waved her wand and Elphaba's clothes transformed into a fluffy black bath robe with the letters E.T embroidered on it.

"Glinda!"

"I'll change them back later."

"Fine, but turn around."

Glinda huffed but did so. Elphaba stood up but then sat right back down, staring at Glinda. The blonde went to sneak a peek but only saw Elphaba glaring at her.

"No peeking."

"You didn't say that before!"

"I'm saying it now."

Glinda pouted but obligingly turned around. Elphaba reached for the hovering robe as she exited but Glinda did not try to peek this time. As she put it on she could tell the blonde was truly disappointed. She did not know why but that made her feel a bit guilty.

"How about this my sweet: you get my oils and I'll continue your massage."

"Deal!" she replied excitedly and bounced out of the room. Elphaba smiled and started drying off her hair.

"Elphiiiiiiiiieeeee. I'm ready!" came a playful giggle. She shook her head. She did not know why she catered to the blonde so much; in fact, it was one of the things she loathed in other people when they had first met. Elphaba shrugged and silently congratulated herself for holding out much longer than everyone else.

* * *

Elphaba untangled herself from Glinda. The blonde mumbled but a few soothing words sent her back to sleep. Elphaba put on a simple long sleeved black dress and looked at the mop of curls adorably drooling into the pillow. The previous nights massage had taken her mind off their current circumstances and seemed to have soothed her. Her expressions during it were nothing if not appreciative; so much so that Elphaba had blushed during the massage and could feel herself begin to heat up now recalling it. Afterwards she had pulled her close and they fell asleep together.

Elphaba quietly left the room (taking extra care with the door) and went to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Wynne sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. She motioned, offering Elphaba some, and Elphaba nodded. They sat there in silence watching the forest awaken out the window.

"It's nice." Wynne said. "I don't get many mornings like this."

Elphaba looked at the woman again, absorbing and cataloguing the details. As tall as Elphaba, she was in a tight men's under tunic that left her tanned arms bare. Elphaba could see the ghost white lines of old scars over sinewy muscle. The rest of her, judging from Elphaba's limited view, appeared much of the same. Her body was lean and Elphaba knew it was from work, not the dieting fads like those popular among the upper classes.

"See something you like?" Wynne's voice broke into her examination. Elphaba looked up into her face and saw mischief behind her green eyes.

"Sorry. Poor social skills, no matter how much Glinda trains me." Elphaba replied. A twitch of Wynne's eyebrow and a slight quirk of the lips and Elphaba flustered, realizing how that sounded. "Teaches me. I meant teaches me." Elphaba coughed. "The morning is peaceful, yes. I didn't have many before I went to Ev, but when there I savored each and every one of them."

"So that's where you went. Ev. I was wondering where you got off to. I figured Miss Glinda wasn't hiding you beneath her skirts all these years, even though her dresses are big enough."

Elphaba chuckled. "That's true. I've only been back in Oz for about nine months now."

Wynne looked thoughtful for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "The Arjiki princess! Of course! A perfect disguise."

"Thank you."

"So what made you come back?"

"Glinda."

"I see. Well, she is a gorgeous, inside and out."

Elphaba blushed. "It's not like that!"

Wynne cocked an eyebrow. "Really? She sounded rather appreciative last night."

Elphaba turned a dark shade of violet. "I was giving her a massage!"

"You must be pretty good with your hands, then."

"I am but she's also really expressive." Elphaba stopped when she realized how that sounded. "I mean, she's like that when she's enjoying herself. No, she's – Oz, I sound like an idiot."

Wynne chuckled. "I know what you mean. Besides, I'm not one to judge."

"Most people do whether they are or not."

"That's not what I meant."

"What? You mean…oh. You're…"

"Homosexual? No. Bisexual? Yes. When you live this life you realize it is the person and the experience that matter, not the reproductive parts."

"Oh."

"I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?"

"Not you, specifically. I'm just not good in situations like this. Glinda is much better."

"Then let's have a change of topic. Like how you got here."

"Glinda cast a spell and here I was. Honestly, I was about to make dinner in Ev. I hope the house didn't burn down."

"It will be there when you get back."

"I'm not sure I'm going back. It was nice but now I feel as if I was just hiding and putting my life on hold. I don't want to do that anymore."

The two women fell silent for a bit, enjoying the sounds of the forest. Then, Elphaba asked a question,

"How did you get into this life? Swordswoman, Resistance member, Witch protector."

Wynne laughed a bit. "Well, I never actually joined the Resistance. When all your commotion started I was a young orphan girl on the mean streets of the EC. Shortly after your escape, I was taken in by a man who helped me become this. He told me ahead of time what the life would entail but it sounded better than starving to death, so I signed up. He saved me, and it is in his service I am." She answered distantly and Elphaba noticed she was playing with the ring on her finger. "I owe him my life, and he wants me here. Not that he's all that demanding; most of the time I'm just discrete muscle for snobs around Gillikin. But when he calls, I answer."

Elphaba filed this information away for later. This intriguing young woman could be either very helpful or dangerous. As the conversation stalled, Glinda came shuffling into the kitchen in her pink fluffy bathrobe. Her hair was disheveled and she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The sight made both women smile.

"Mornin." She mumbled and yawned. "Thanks for last night Elphie. It was just what I needed." She kissed her emerald friend on the cheek and Elphaba's blush darkened again. Wynne's one eyebrow was in danger of becoming permanently higher than the other.

"Do you want some coffee, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, letting her pet name slip. Wynne's other eyebrow joined the first but neither woman noticed.

"I'd love it, Elphie." She replied. Elphaba poured her a cup and watched her take a sip and sigh. "How are you, Wynne?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Better now." She answered and Elphaba looked at her suspiciously.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, this morning I planned out how were going to get you from here to Wittica. If you have no objections, we'll start on that after you're packed. We'll be taking horses, and be cutting cross country straight north for southern Wittica. There, we'll meet up with some Resistance members which will sneak you into the Opera house."

"Horses or horses?" Elphaba asked.

"Just horses."

"Great. I'm tired of walking." Glinda said.

"It will take about a week at an easy pace. Two days to the Gillikin River, a few more to Wittica, and then probably several more to sneak you into the city proper."

"Sounds good. I'll get packed." Glinda said and left. Elphaba watched her leave, and Wynne watched her watch her leave. She inwardly shook her head at Elphaba's gaze.

* * *

The Adept was in a clearing. She noticed that there were two large boulders that had been recently moved. This intrigued her because she knew of no spell that could have done it. Examining the ground she saw several tracks; two sets of boots (most likely Glinda and her helper) and two sets of animal (most likely Animal). She started to regret not going into the cave but put it behind her. The tracks and trail headed north, and so did she.

* * *

"Wynne, can I ask you a question?" Glinda said as they were riding along a couple of days later.

"Sure. What's up?"

"You're not really a girly-girl."

"Thank you. That wasn't a question, though."

"But I noticed you keep that ring on your finger."

"That's very observant, and getting closer."

"Thank you. May I ask why?"

"The man who saved me gave it to me the day I asked what I could do for him. He said it was to be a reminder to pay it forward every day. And to come if he ever called." She smiled at them.

"What was his name?" Glinda asked and Wynne smiled.

"Does it matter?" she replied. Elphaba was now on alert but kept quiet. She trusted that Glinda knew what she was doing. Plus, over the last couple of days she had gotten to know and like Wynne for her directness.

"A deflection. A fine skill for a swordswoman or socialite. Elphie is good at it; I'm very good at it; and I know one particular swordsman who is superb with it."

"He's right. You are sharp. The both of you." Wynne replied with a hint of defeat and admiration. "How did you figure it out?"

"The ring. I have been wracking my brain for days trying to figure out where I had seen it before. Sister Superior had one on, and I saw one on a chain around Jui Lin's neck one time."

"How did I miss that?" Elphaba asked.

"You don't have an eye for jewelry, honey."

"How did you make the jump?" Wynne asked.

"Well, putting who knows both of them together was a short but incomplete list. I did that yesterday when I remembered it. But today you really gave it all away."

"And how did I do that?"

"That form you practiced? He did it once in front of me. I've always been good at remembering dance movements; I guess my brain just catalogued it as such."

"Glinda, who are you talking about?" Elphaba asked.

"Duran." Wynne replied and Elphaba let out a groan of frustration.

"How did I know he'd pop up again?" she hissed.

"Now calm down. He's in the Resistance so it makes sense." Glinda replied.

"I dislike being accompanied by someone beholden to him." Elphaba said agitated. Wynne stopped her horse and looked directly at Elphaba. She had a stern look that scared them both.

"You already know I was given a choice on whether to serve. I am not his slave; I choose to answer his call willingly."

"Some choice: starvation or servitude." Elphaba retorted.

"Well, we all can't be governors' or socialites' daughters." She came back fiercely. "Some of us don't have a choice to go to dear old exclusive Shiz to make our own ways. The lucky few of us women get married off to tradesmen who take care of us and treat us kindly. The rest take what we can get; either abuse by a man with some measure of wealth or a short hard life. That's the truth of the working class in this merry old Land of Oz. He gave me a life I never could have had. Food, shelter, education, choice. Choice! Choice to be who I wanted to be, to be free from being shackled to a man for security. I choose the warrior's path to be like him. I could have been anything I achieved and he would have supported me. Anything."

"At a price."

"Of course! Endless support for endless support? That's family."

At that Elphaba could not say anything. Glinda picked up the slack.

"So, how many of you serve him?" she asked tentatively. Wynne started her horse moving again.

"I really don't know. It's not like we have holiday get togethers, you know. We come as called. You actually added two names to my very short list. And no, before you ask, Robiere isn't, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him. He knows Duran, though, since he supports the Opera."

"So Duran is more like your…leader, than master."

"You could say that. It would probably be the best fitting title."

"Did he teach you to fight?"

"Not initially. He left me in a boarding school in Shiz, actually. St. Prowd's was its name. I have no idea how he managed to get me in there; it was some of the richest kids in Oz."

"I'm aware of St. Prowd's. It's not the best primary school, that's St. Marin's in Tenniken, but it isn't far from it." Glinda added.

"Yeah. Since I wasn't a rich kid by any means, I stayed there year round. Caught me up on my studies right quick. He was very insistent on that."

"How'd he pay for it? It's not cheap." Glinda asked.

"Don't you dare hint that I told you this, but the man is filthy rich. He's got enough money to make most the Barons of Gillikin salivate."

"Really?" Elphaba said in disbelief.

"Yep. Investments, foundations, innovations, the works. He sponsors the arts and sciences and kids like me."

"I wonder how he got it." Glinda asked.

"No idea. But he'll kill me if he finds out I told you. Not really, but he won't be happy. But anyway, at fourteen I was ready to either pick up a trade or move to secondary school, and he asked me what I wanted. I told him I wanted to be like him. He took me to a training facility, one of the best in Oz, and once again paid for room, board, and training. At 18 I was officially done with training, and he once again asked me what I wanted to do. I asked him what I could do to help him, and he gave me the ring. Every few months he pops on by to evaluate me and give me new things to do."

"How do you fare against him?" Elphaba asked.

"Can't touch him unless he lets me."

"And when does he let you?" Glinda asked and Wynne's eyes twinkled. Glinda blushed. "Really, Miss Wynne!"

"You asked the question."

"He's really that good?" Elphaba asked.

"Let's just say the man knows how to use his sword." Wynne paused and smiled. "And he's a superlative swordsman."

Both witches blushed.

"Really, Miss Wynne! I don't believe that's appropriate conversation." Glinda said demurely.

"As I told Miss Elphaba, the person and the experience matter. I may not see tomorrow in this business, so I take my joy when I can."

"Isn't that…empty?" Elphaba asked.

"Not if done right. Right person plus right time equal right experience. It can connect two people together and make you feel alive. If it's wrong, it can make you feel used and cheap." She shrugged. "I'm not saying it's for everyone; I'm not saying you should live like that forever. But I refuse to let society's rules dictate how I'm supposed to feel happy. The way I live now does that."

"Sounds pleasure pfaithist." Elphaba accused.

"Only if you make it your life. Now, it's just a component of my life."

With that they rode on in silence.

* * *

That night they made camp near a small branch of the Gillikin River out of sight of any boats that may be traversing it. The river was swollen from the late spring snows melting in the Vinkus. It ran deep but slow; perfect for boating or swimming. The two witches sat down across from the fire for dinner and magic practice. They practiced some telekinesis magic but then moved onto their new subject; levitation. This tired Glinda quickly and she soon decided to call it a night.

First, though, she wanted a bath. Grabbing her towel and toiletries she headed towards the river. There was a full moon out so it was easy for Glinda to see without her light ball, but she brought her wand anyway. Elphaba had almost accompanied her but Glinda could tell she wanted to read and practice more. She had waved her down and planted a kiss on her cheek to signal it was fine.

As she neared the river she saw some movement in it. She quickly ducked behind a tree. Glancing back, she realized it was a person disrobing and focusing could tell it was Wynne. She crept closer, trying to be as silent as possible, and ducked behind another tree. She had no idea why she was doing this, and knew it was impolite at the least, but something compelled her. She looked again to see Wynne take her under tunic of and strip out of her trousers. Glinda moved forward a couple more steps and stole another glance, but Wynne's head pivoted and she hurriedly ducked out of sight. She looked back after about a minute just in time to see her enter the water. Wynne waded in, shivered and then glided forward, submerging herself.

Glinda watched as Wynne swam with broad strokes. She moved even closer so as to not lose sight of the warrior woman in the dark. She watched as the lean woman stood, took a deep breath and submerged herself. She was under for about a minute and the burst out, the sight entrancing Glinda. She let out a gasp and ducked behind the tree again. These strange feelings she had, first for Elphaba, were now coming again. With Elphaba she could tell herself it was from being a close friend in a trying time. Now, watching Wynne, she had no idea why she was feeling something. She heard a twig snap near her and glanced out around the tree for its source.

Glinda looked straight into the bare chest of Wynne. She squeaked and fell to the ground. Looking up she took in Wynne's bare legs and torso. Glinda was thankful Wynee was wearing a small cloth garment to cover her most private area otherwise she did not know what she would have done. The moonlight sparkled off the wet skin, and almost took Glinda's breath away.

"See something you like?" Wynne sultrily asked.

"I…I…I…"

"Let's get you off the ground." Wynne answered and held out her free hand. Glinda noticed the other held her sword. Glinda took it and was helped up.

"Uh…thank you." Glinda said shyly. She was blushing at the proximity of the naked woman she was recently lusting after. Wynne sensed it and smiled.

"You never answered my question." She teased mischievously.

"What was it?" Glinda asked confused. Wynne leaned close.

"Did you see something you liked?" she asked again softly, accentuating every word.

"I…um…um…"

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Um…."

"Can I kiss you?"

"…Yes."


	24. Chapter 24: In Hot Water

**Authors note: Thank you to OpheliaTheActress for reviewing. I'm happy you're enjoying it.**

**Thanks to nannyandpotocrazy to reviewing. You actually gave me an idea for part of this chapter and the next. I was going to let the Wynne issue slide until she was gone but realized it would too much fun to let them have it out.**

**Thank you to heatqueen, one of my two constant reviewers, but it showed you as a guest, which is curious. I seem to have a horrible habit of spoiling cute Gelphie with things. And I hope you like how I went about this chapter.**

**Finally, than you to my other faithful reviewer, MyLittleElphie. This one is a bit longer than the last, which I know you will like. I'm glad you also liked the bath scene, but if Fiyero can dance through life, why cant Glidna kiss through it? Seems like a good philosophy. ;) And as for the Adept, the clue is there but its obscure and from the book. **

**On another note, I guess I know how to get reviews. Intercept Gelphie with another woman. :) But I hoep you all like this chapter. As always, read, enjoy, and review**

**2/20/14**

* * *

Slowly, Wynne bent her head low and Glinda tilted hers back. She closed her eyes and felt cool lips on hers, slightly rougher than she was expecting. The kiss held for just a moment, then Glinda felt Wynne's tongue give a slight caress of her lips. Glinda pulled back suddenly, blushing.

"I…Wynne…"

"Wrong person, wrong time?"

"Yes."

"It's ok. It was still a great experience." She assured and stepped back. Glinda held her hands in front of her, not knowing what to do. Wynne smiled at her awkwardness and turned back towards the river.

"I assume you were going to bathe?" she asked.

"Yes." Glinda replied, gathering her toiletries and towel from the ground, and following her towards the river.

"The water is a bit cold."

"I can tell." Glinda replied before she could stop herself, and blushed. Wynne barked out a laugh.

"Well, it's a bit chilly and I had no chance to dry off. But I'll dress and leave you."

"Oh, don't go just because of me!" Glinda said, and Wynne arched an eyebrow.

"I'm kind of getting mixed messages here."

"I mean, you don't have to leave just because I'm going to take a bath. You can stay. I'd actually prefer the company. I mean…you know what I mean."

"Well, I don't want to make it awkward, with you being naked and all."

"It's ok. I've always been comfortable with my body."

"Well, I'll stay here. Have fun in the cold river. "

"Hardly. A sorceress is never without amenities."

Glinda waved her wand and a tub formed out of the riverside. Another flick and water from the river began to fill it. A third and it was hot.

"Nice. Any chance you could do one for me?" Wynne asked. A series of flicks later and there were two identical baths. Wynne slipped into hers with a sigh.

"What kind soap are you using?" Glinda asked from her bubbly bath.

"Soap?"

"Oh for the love of Ozma, you're worse than Elphie. Here." She floated over a bar of soap to Wynne. She sniffed it and arched an eyebrow at Glinda. "If you are going to be in my retinue you must adhere to a certain quality of standard. First by not smelling like a barn."

"Uh…ok." With that, the two women went about cleaning themselves. Glinda deliberately looked the other way while she did so as not want to give into the temptation that still lingered. She glanced back over to notice that Wynne had finished cleaning but had not washed her hair.

"Here." Glinda said, and floated two shampoo bottles over to her. "First the pink, then the purple. Leave the purple in for a few minutes."

Wynne sniffed them. "What are they?"

"A special oil based shampoo and conditioner. It makes your hair feel amazing. I picked up the oil base from Elphie, and combined it with a normal shampoo. It's a best seller in the Emerald City boutiques."

"Well, nothing bad has happened yet, so I guess I'll just have to trust you."

As Wynne went about washing her hair, Glinda waited until her eyes were closed and conjured bath salts into her water. She paused a moment, and then did the same for herself. She was very glad she met that cosmetologist witch now. Thinking on it, she reheated both of their water as it was cooling off quickly in the cool night air.

"Why is my water foamy, and why am I starting to feel much…softer?" Wynne asked.

"It's a special bath salt that helps exfoliate and moisturize your skin."

"I'll pretend to know what that means."

"So, Wynne, can I ask you something very…personal?"

"Sure."

"How was Duran?" Glinda asked shyly.

"I was not expecting that." Wynne sputtered and Glinda smiled.

"Catching a swordswoman off guard. I should pat myself on the back." She said jovially and Wynne laughed.

"I'm not sure that question is entirely appropriate, Miss Glinda." Wynne replied, mimicking her tone from earlier.

"I know." Glinda said, blushing. "It's just I don't get to have these girl talk types of conversations. Elphie is not much for them."

"I can see that."

"Plus, knowing Duran…let's just say my curiosity got the better of me. Forget I asked"

"No, no, it's fine. Duran in bed is very like Duran when he fights."

"How's that?"

"You've never seen him fight?"

"Not really. A few things here and there."

"He's very focused on whomever he's fighting. In bed, he's the same. As such, he's very attentive, if you know what I mean." She winked. "And energetic. Man wore me out after a few hours. He's almost as good in bed as he is with his sword."

"Wow. Sounds pretty amazing." Glinda replied, blushing. "Can I ask you a strange question, though?"

"I don't see why not, considering."

"Did he sleep afterward? Or have you ever seen him sleep?"

Wynne cocked her head and stared into space for a while. After a moment she shook her head.

"I can't say that I have. That is a bit strange."

"I can't either. Even after the night with the White Skulls."

"What? You had a run in with White Skulls?" Wynne hissed, suddenly tense.

"Yes. I thought you knew. On our first night out they captured me and Elphie. Duran came to our rescue. I didn't see it because they blindfolded me but Elphie said he made it look effortless."

"How many of them were there? There may still be more after us." Wynne said and started to get up.

"Duran said fifteen." Glinda answered and Wynne froze, wide eyed.

"Fifteen? I didn't know there were that many. Duran fought fifteen White Skulls?"

"Elphie said it wasn't much of a fight. She used the word slaughtered."

"Oz." Wynne breathed and sat down rather hard. "How good is he?"

"Wynne. Wynne, look at me." Glinda said sternly, and Wynne finally did. "Do not ask Elphie about it. She was very distraught over seeing those men die like that. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Wynne replied softly, and shivered. They were silent for a bit but then Wynne shook her head to clear the dark thoughts away. "Can I ask you a question, Miss Glinda?"

"I don't see why not. I asked you plenty."

"How long has it been for you?" Wynne asked, eyes twinkling.

"You mean, since I had…sexual…attention from someone?"

"Yeah."

"About six years now."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. My first, and only, partner was my ex-fiancée. As Throne Minister I had neither the time nor inclination. Not that they didn't try. Every unattached noble, and sometime not, threw themselves at me." Glinda laughed. "They didn't realize I saw through them easily. Afterwards, I just couldn't connect with anyone in that way. I still get the urges but I take care of those myself."

Wynne placed her head in her hands at the edge of the "tub" and looked at Glinda, sighing. "No wonder you're a ball of energy. I thought it was all hyper. Now I know it's just pent up sexual frustration."

"No, it's mostly hyper. But Oz help whoever it is I get to next. I might give them a heart attack." Glinda said, and then realizing what she said blushed and giggled. Wynne laughed.

"But not a word of this to Elphie. She's not very comfortable with these things." Glinda continued when they had calmed down, then shyly added. "And don't tell her about, you know."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Wynne gave her a wide grin. "But it will kill me to not tell Duran. I think he has a thing for you."

"And Elphie would not like to hear that."

"Hear what?" came Elphaba's voice. Glinda jumped and turned red. She started to sputter something out but Wynne stepped in.

"We were discussing Duran's bedroom behavior." She said.

"Ugh. Yes please, leave me out of the girl talk." Elphaba replied as she neared them. "I was worried since you were both gone a long time. Now I see you two are having a good old time, I'll head back."

"Don't you want a bath, Elphie? I can conjure you up a tub just like ours." Glinda hurriedly said to stop her. Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"That's an interesting offer, my sweet. Normally you try to get my in your tub." Elphaba replied, then blushed when she realized she was being very informal in front of another person.

"Oh, I just thought it actually might work. I know how you are Elphie about being seen in public, but you're starting to get rather smelly. And a dry scalp."

"My adorable blonde stylist, always making sure that I look good." Elphaba said amused.

"If I can be your dainty flower that needs massages, you can be my rough emerald that needs some polishing." Glinda replied in the same way, and Elphaba laughed.

"I don't know if there is enough polish in Oz to make me beautiful, my sweet. But if anyone can, it will be you."

"Thank you, Elphie. Now are you getting in here or am I conjuring a tub?"

Elphaba arched an eyebrow. "I somehow thought there were more options than that."

"Well, that was silly of you."

"Of course it was. I'll join you but I'll keep my undergarments on."

"And how do you plan to bathe in your undergarments?"

"That's actually a good question. Fine. But turn around. And no peeking." Elphaba said sternly and Glinda pouted. Elphaba realized that may have sounded harsh to Wynne. "Wynne, I didn't mean you no peeking. I meant Glinda."

"No, it's quite alright." Wynne replied with a smile as she turned around. "I may have had the urge to peek."

That caused Elphaba to blush. She was used to Glinda being that way about her, but not someone she barely knew. She started chanting spell out of necessity as much as to try to get her coloring back to normal. After she was satisfied, she slipped out of her clothes (folding them neatly as always) and into Glinda's bath.

"Elphie." Glinda said after they had all turned back around, "What was that spell?"

"Illusion spell. Anyone looking this way will simply see flat ground."

"Handy." Said Wynne. "I can imagine you use that a lot."

"Not as much as you might think. It covers only a set area, and isn't mobile. The second you break any of the planes of the illusion it dissipates, making moving around in it difficult. I placed one over the camp before I left that made it so only someone who has been there can see it."

"Huh. You learn something new every day."

Elphaba went to say something but she was suddenly beset upon by Glinda.

"Hey! What are you-Glinda!"

Wynne watched as the smaller woman witchhandled the green one, scrubbing her down and shampooing her hair while Elphaba cursed. By its nature it seemed like something the two had done often. Ten minutes later a grumpy looking Elphaba was having her hair brushed out by a pleased looking Glinda.

"And that," Glinda said, "is how you polish an emerald. With determination, force, finesse, and love."

Wynne laughed while Elphaba grumbled.

"Don't laugh too hard, Wynne, I can see the same gleam in her eye when she looks at you. Once the Glindafying claws are sunk in you never can escape." Elphaba warned.

"Hush you." Glinda said, giving Elphaba a light pat on the back as she still brushing her hair.

"Glindafying?" Wynne asked, confused.

"You see," Glinda answered, "whenever I see someone less fortunate than I…"

"Oh no, I sat through it once and I'm not doing it again." Elphaba interrupted. "Let's just say she'll pretty you up and it will be there in the back of your mind, affecting your decisions for the rest of your life."

"Ah."

"In all seriousness, Wynne," Glinda continued, "your clothes could do with a makeover."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Wynne asked in disbelief. Elphaba took the brush and started brushing her own hair.

"They're…mannish."

"I'm a swordswoman, not a model."

"I know, I know. But you can have functional clothing while looking good."

"I don't think my clothing looks bad now." Wynne replied, still a bit shocked. Glinda gave her a mournful look.

"Oh, honey, that's so sad. Here, for instance." Glinda levitated Wynne's under tunic and pants and with a flick of her wand they changed into stylish pair of black breeches and a loose long sleeved shirt with a V-neck.

"I can't wear that!"

"Why not?"

"For one, it will be far too cold. Also, I don't want the girls hanging out the entire time."

"Oh but you'd look so good. Very dashing." Glinda pouted but a stern look from Wynne made her acquiesce. "Fine. How about this?" and transformed the shirt into a loose doublet.

"Now that I could do. It will be great against most cutting weapons. Not to mention I could hide all sorts of things in it." Wynne said, excited. Glinda bounced happily and Elphaba shook her head. Less than a week and Wynne was already wrapped around Glinda's finger. Elphaba inwardly smiled; she was still reigning champion of holding out on Glinda.

"Now, those boots. First, they need a touch up; they're getting old and worn."

"That would be nice."

"And they need to be higher; knee high. And less clunky."

"That clunkiness is for riding and protecting my legs."

"Well, they can be functional and pretty. How about this?" and changed them into knee high boots with an embossed pattern of swirls that laced and wrapped around buttons on the inside.

"Wow. Those are amazing."

"Thank you. Now about your hair…"

"You leave my hair alone. It is functional and nondescript."

"But if you just styled it a little bit-"

"No, Miss Glinda. If I wanted my hair to be noticed I would have left it its original color."

"What's its original color?"

"Red."

"Like strawberry blonde red?"

"No, like a ripe apple red."

Glinda got a faraway look and Wynne grew distressed.

"Miss Elphaba, please help me out here."

"As much as I enjoy watching someone else get this treatment, I can't let you suffer through it anymore. No more Glinda." Elphaba said.

"But…but…but…"

"No, Glinda. I think you've done her up enough for one night."

"Fine." Glinda pouted.

"Thank you." Wynne sighed in relief.

"As repayment, Miss Wynne, please answer me a question."

"Shoot."

"What's Duran like? As a person, I mean. His dashing swordsman persona is a bit over the top."

"Well, that's a tough question." Wynne replied thoughtfully. "His dashing swordsman style is not all persona. Much of it is the real. He laughs a lot, he jokes a lot, and he's a good sport when he's the butt of jokes. He also cares very deeply about the people around him and people in general. Though we all serve him, he gave us years and miles before he ever asked anything of us, and only if we asked first. But there's something there, a weight that sits on his shoulders that most don't see. I don't know what it is."

"It's sadness." Glinda replied softly. "He carries responsibility for so many deaths with him."

"But they're all bad men. That much I know." Wynne replied fiercely.

"We're not saying they aren't." Elphaba continued. "But I think now I understand why he's sad. He has great power, Wynne. As we know he's an amazing swordsman. Imagine how it must feel to know you can walk into a situation and change it simply by your own will, and then know to do so isn't because you're right but because you are strong."

"I've never thought of it like that." Wynne replied. "I guess for me any situation is dire. But for him almost all situations have an easy solution if he wants."

"Right." Elphaba continued. "But no matter how much good he does he'll never be acknowledged for it. No one cheers a killer, even if they slay a tyrant. Most are regulated to the footnotes of history, or conveniently used as scape goats. That must be why Duran is such a puppet master in getting what he wants."

"I'll have to disagree with you there." Wynne interjected. "I've never seen or heard of Duran getting something he wanted. Wait, no, let me rephrase that; I've never seen or heard of him getting something he wanted for himself. He pulls strings for sure, but it's always on someone else's behalf. He tugged mine, but that's because you needed me, not him." Wynne paused. "You don't like him, do you?"

"I distrust him."

"I can understand that but he seems to have done nothing but help you without asking for anything."

"That almost makes it worse. I've had a number of people who helped me like that, only to be using me for their own ends."

"And what could he gain from you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just don't like getting my string pulled, even if it is for my own benefit."

They fell silent, all pondering the mysterious person they had in common. Finally, they reluctantly hauled themselves out of the baths and went back to camp to sleep.

* * *

The Adept rode the Yellow Brick Road. She had almost caught them at that little cottage but by the time she had gotten there they were off on their horses. She knew she'd never be able to catch them over open ground on foot. She did manage to overhear their destination; Wittica. She was going home, but on business. The Adept pondered the implications and possibilities, but there were far too many. She would have to deal with it when she got there. She also considered sending a wire to her love but decided against it. Best not to raise hopes. The road was long and the Adept soon tired of it, her love on her mind.

* * *

Glinda and Wynne were alone. Wynne was starting a fire while Elphaba had gone off in search of more firewood. Over the last couple of days their kiss had been plaguing Glinda's mind.

"Miss Wynne?" Glinda said shyly.

"That's a personal question; otherwise you wouldn't have used the Miss. And it's always just Wynne."

"Wynne, I've been thinking about what you said."

"About?"

"Time, place, person."

"Ah yes. I was the wrong person, I was assuming."

"Yes. Don't take it personally."

"I don't. But I can say I'm a little green with envy." She replied with a mischievous tone. Glinda knew that she had guessed it.

"What do I do? How do I go about it?"

"Well, Miss Glinda, that's the question." Wynne replied, and sat back on her haunches. "I'm guessing since you are unsure of how to precede you and her have never had that type of relationship before. The same sex, I mean."

"Yes. We were attracted to the same man, actually."

"There's a story there I'd love to hear. But later. Well, you have to feel it out. Don't let your own uncertainties hold you back. I know that if I ever felt the way about someone the way I think you do, I'd fight for it. Even if I wasn't sure it was perfect time, place, or person."

"Thanks, Wynne."

* * *

Over the next couple of days Wynne's words echoed in Glinda's head. She could no longer deny that she did not just love Elphaba, but was in love with her. She tried to figure out when that transition had occurred. She had loved Fiyero; she was sure of that. When he had grown distant at Shiz (due to loving Elphaba, she now knew) she had been distraught. Elphaba had helped comfort her and see the positive side of things.

Was it during that trip to the Emerald City? That's when everything did change for them. Not just because Elphaba flew away but because that is when Glinda started on the path to being 'Good' and Fiyero started working his way into the Wizard's graces. Their relationship had grown deeper but Glinda could now see it was because of mutual loss instead of a deeper connection. That is when she stopped loving Fiyero, she realized; it was only after he eloped with Elphaba that she began to acknowledge it. The pain of losing her only confidant was worse than the pain of losing a lover, but at the time she could not distinguish between the two.

But when did Glinda start loving her? She decided to start from the beginning. She hated her at first, for numerous shallow reasons, but also because she made the thing Glinda wanted most in the world look easy: magic. Schoolwork was not difficult for Galinda. Her teachers were wrapped around her finger; social interactions were not difficult either as the student body was wrapped just as tight as the teachers. But Elphaba always commanded attention through her depth of knowledge and skill. She did not need the tricks Galinda needed.

Glinda thought on the fateful sequence of events that turned them into friends. It had taken a while to gain Elphaba's trust after the Ozdust. Knowing Elphaba as she did now, the first night she had just been vulnerable and overwhelmed. It was those innocent eyes that Galinda had been taken with, eyes that were so full of hurt but hope. Galinda had just wanted to help her dreams come true; to show her that there were good things in world where she only experienced bad. Maybe that is where it started.

Befriending Elphaba and silencing her tormentors had just been the start. Her popularity had taken a huge hit, but it came roaring back when Elphaba and Glinda became the prominent sorceresses on campus. Along with Fiyero on her arm and the rest of their charmed circle, they became the envy of Shiz. Their circle had been close but the three were as tight as could be; Glinda helped Elphaba with her social skills, Elphaba helped Glinda with her homework and magic, and Elphaba and Fiyero sparred over something or other. Then, half way through their final year, the letter from the Wizard arrived that destroyed their circle.

Was it in those bright days in the classrooms and halls of Shiz when she began to love Elphaba's laugh and sarcastic wit? Was it during those dark nights when they would share their fears that she began to love her passion and optimism? Was it during the warm summers when Elphaba would go on quiet walks with her, or the cold winters when they would huddle close under blankets to stay warm; Glinda cuddled close on Elphaba's chest while she read. It must have been because Glinda could not remember loving her before, but knew she did after.

Glinda thought she fell deeper in love after Elphaba defied the Wizard. Though she was no longer close, every tale whispered about her told the passion of her conviction. Glinda drew her strength from them to be "Glinda the Good", the face of the Wizard. After everything she went through with her second meeting of the Wizard, the death of her sister, and the transformation of Fiyero, Glinda thought she finally broke at Kiamo Ko. But she knew now it had been the same strength as before; this time to set Glinda up to make both their dreams come true, even if Elphaba was not a part of it. That is what Glinda drew on to do what had needed to be done those five years. Her love of Elphaba. And after nearly a year of having her back, she had only fallen deeper in love with her.

But Elphaba loved Fiyero. She stilled loved Fiyero, after all this time. Or at least seemed to. She was very affectionate with Glinda, and had only grown more so over the last couple of weeks. There were also times when Glinda would catch Elphaba sneaking glances at her or when she would say something that could be taken suggestively, and then blush. In a man, these would be signs of attraction, but in her Elphie she just had to be sure. She could not jeopardize her friendship with her best friend. She decided to do what Wynne had suggested, and feel it out. Tonight, she would broach the subject of her having feelings for women to Elphaba and see how she took it. She would then go from there.

* * *

They had settled down to make camp for the night and the two witches were done practicing magic. Glinda waited for Wynne to do her usual scouting of the surrounding area, which usually took about a half an hour. As Elphaba got up to go gather more firewood Glinda stopped her.

"Elphie, can we talk?"

"Sure, Glinda." Elphaba replied a bit nervously. "What is on your mind?"

"Um…" Glinda replied. She had no idea how to start it. "Well, Elphie, you see…what I mean is…"

"Glinda, it's ok. Whatever you want to say just say it."

"Elphie, I think I'm attracted to girls." She blurted out and Elphaba was stunned. Of everything she had thought Glinda would say that was not on the list. She blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what she just heard. Glinda noticed and became very nervous.

"I'm sorry, Elphie, I should never have said anything." Glinda said, tearing up. She went to rise but Elphaba grabbed her hand and sat her down.

"Glinda, wait. I'm just trying…to get a handle on this. Why do you think you're attracted to females?" Elphaba asked, and Glinda bristled a little bit.

"Elphie, I know what attraction feels like. If you're not going to take me seriously-"

"No, it's not that. It's just what about all those boys you used to go on about, and Fiyero?"

"Well, I think I'm attracted to both."

"When did this start?"

"Elphaba, this isn't a disease that I caught."

"I'm not suggesting that. I'm just trying to wrap my head around it so I can understand how you feel. You know I'm really bad at this empathy thing."

"I know. And I love you're trying. I don't know when it started. I mean, I've always had an eye for pretty girls but I wasn't attracted to them. Or at least I didn't think so. It's only recently that I had to admit that I wasn't just admiring them."

"How recent?"

"Within the last six or so months." Glinda said quietly. Elphaba's face held the same pensive look as before, showing no reaction to the time frame. Glinda inwardly sighed in relief. She had no way of knowing that Elphaba was not concerned with it in the least. Glinda was her best friend and she trusted her completely; so much so that she did not relive the moments over the last six months to see if Glinda had been hinting at something more. "So, about six months ago you realized you liked females but didn't bring it up to me until now?"

"No, about six months ago I started noticing becoming attracted to females but I didn't really admit it was attraction until a couple of nights ago."

"Why a couple of nights ago?"

"Well, you remember by the river?"

"Yeah."

"I sort of stumbled upon Wynne taking a bath."

"Oh. But you were taking a bath later with her."

"Yeah but before that I kind of, sort of, was watching her."

"Glinda, really?"

"I couldn't help myself, Elphie. I couldn't look away. That's when I knew it wasn't just admiring. I was attracted to women."

"How did you know? I mean, you've always had that little voyeur streak in you."

"Elphie!"

"Don't Elphie me. I remember you at Shiz, sneaking around watching couples kiss and go on dates."

"That's not the same! I thought it was nice to see them doing something romantic."

"And what do you call trying to cast an invisibility spell to be able to watch the boys shower?"

"You said you'd never tell anyone that!"

"And I haven't. But it makes sense."

"Because, Elphie, if you must know I didn't just watch her. I was lusting after her." Glinda said quickly and quietly. Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you always did have a healthy sex drive."

"Elphie!"

"What? It's only us."

"But still…"

"So, let me make sure I got everything straight: You realized you were attracted to females six months ago but tried hide it from yourself. Then, a couple of days ago you lusted after Wynne and that made you admit to yourself you are attracted to females. And then had you a bath next to her."

"Well, no, not exactly."

"Not exactly to what part?"

"Well, you see…" Glinda looked at the ground.

"Go ahead my sweet. You know I'll accept you no matter what."

"It wasn't the lusting after her that made me realize I like women." Glinda continued quietly. "It was the kiss."

Elphaba tensed. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

"The kiss. She kissed me Elphie."

"She…kissed you?" Elphaba said, anger creeping into her voice. Glinda tried to head it off.

"Yes. You see, I sort of made some noise, and she kind of snuck up on me and scared me. I fell down and when she helped me up she asked if she could kiss me and I said yes." Glinda said very quickly.

"She took advantage of you and kissed you!" Elphaba said, standing up. Her fists were clenched in anger.

"No, Elphie that's not what happened!" Glinda tried, standing up with her.

"No? That's what it sounded like to me. The gall of that woman!" Elphaba began shaking.

"No, Elphie, please listen…"Glinda begged but it was no use.

"I heard enough. When she gets back I'm going to-"

"Well I guess I have excellent timing then." Wynne's voice came and she entered the fire's glow. "Or terrible, depending on how you see it."

"You! I knew you were trouble!" Elphaba yelled.

"Elphie, calm down!" Glinda pleaded.

"I see that there is trouble but I don't know why it exists." Wynne replied calmly.

"You forced yourself on Glinda!"

"I'm fairly certain that's not what the Lady Glinda said. She said I asked permission, which she granted, and I stopped when she revoked that permission. All within the bounds of proper behavior."

"You took advantage of her in a vulnerable state!"

"Considering how long she was watching me, I could make the same claim."

"It's not the same! She's in a stressful situation!"

"I understand it is stressful for you both. But I acted properly the entire time, Miss Thropp, and I've continued to do so. Haven't I, Lady Glinda?"

"She has, Elphie, she has. She's been perfectly proper." Glinda assured.

"That's not the point!" Elphaba yelled, still furious.

"What is the point, then?" Wynne asked calmly. "Why are you so angry?"

"I told you why!"

"Because you think I took advantage of her? Even though the Lady Glinda said I did not?"

"She may be just saying that."

"Elphie, I'm not. She didn't take advantage of me, I swear." Glinda said.

"See. She's fine." Wynne said.

"That's not the point."

"What is the point? Why are you so angry right now?"

"I'm just trying to protect her!"

"From who?"

"You!"

"Why? We've established I'm no threat to her safety."

"No, you're just some slut that wants to bang her!"

"Elphaba Sophelia Thropp!" Glinda yelled. "That is uncalled for! Apologize!"

"You're on her side!" Elphaba yelled back.

"I'm on no one's side but my own! Either apologize or get out!"

"Fine!" Elphaba yelled and stormed off.

"Fine!" Glinda yelled after her. After Elphaba disappeared into the darkness, she fell to the ground crying. Wynne stood there awkwardly for a moment, then made a move to comfort her. "Go away. I'm not angry at you but I just can't deal with this anymore tonight."

Wynne nodded, placed a hand on her shoulder for a second, and walked off in the opposite direction of Elphaba. After she got a good distance away, she sank down next to a tree. She took off the ring and looked at it.

"I'm not cut out for this. You owe me a drink when this is done." She told it, then slipped it back on. "Well, at least I didn't get cursed."


	25. Chapter 25: Pieces of a Puzzle

**Author's Note: Thanks MyLittleElphie for reviewing. I'm working on a Dancing through Life parody just for you. Lol. And yeah, I couldnt see Glinda getting any in the intervening years between work and social life. As for polishing her: an emerald does not change its core when polished, just a bit more refined. And I'm glad you enjoy my non-random Gelphie. **

**Thanks to heatqueen for reviewing. It's really hard to not make every chapter a cliff hanger. And the Gelphie is coming. Soon. :)**

**Thanks for afrojohardee for reviewing. I'm glad you are enjoying it.**

**Thanks for nannypotcrazy for reviewing and the offer. Inspiration comes from all places. Its scary.**

**Thanks for nursejoy7 for reviewing. I wasnt planning on it; after ten pages I figured I should just cut it off there. But here it is.**

**Thanks to CuppaTea for reviewing. I'm glad youre enjoying it. **

**Thanks for Beserkeroo for reviewing chapter 5. I hope you enjoy the story when you get this far still. **

**Another note: I apologize for the lateness. I went to see Wicked on Friday and it kind of cut into my editing time. Alison Luff and Gina Beck were amazing. Best acting I've ever seen. Also, the Gelphie was super strong in the show. They were always like two inches from each others face during loathing, and then after were always touching affectionately on stage. They kissed each others hands numerous. At one point, in For Good, Alison Luff put her hand around Gina's waist and drew her close, and then after her verse, turned to look at her and put both hands on her face.**

* * *

Elphaba tore through the woods. She violently kicked branches and leaves out of her way, and sometimes detoured to kick others just because. Entering a clear patch, she finally stopped barreling along and tried to think.

To say Elphaba was angry would be an understatement. She was livid, furious, enraged, and a multitude of other things person with her vocabulary could come up with. It seemed as if a dragon had appeared in her chest, roaring and breathing fire. All because that woman, Wynne, could not keep her hands to herself. If she wanted to sleep around, that was fine by Elphaba, but she should have stayed away from Glinda.

Did she think that Glinda would give it up that easily to her? Glinda was very sexual but Elphaba knew for her it was about connecting deeper and expressing her love, not just having fun like Wynne. That damn woman was probably just trying to add a trophy to her collection. She wanted to brag she got with Glinda the Good.

Or was Wynne trying to ingrain herself with Glinda, trying to get close to her to get a position, or blackmail her? That would be more like it. Trying to take advantage of Glinda's position. Maybe she thought she could cuddle up to Glinda and become a trophy wife. The ridiculousness of that idea snapped Elphaba out of her line of thinking but she soon drove down another.

Wynne was connected to Duran, the puppet master. What if he was pulling strings even now, waiting in the shadows to talk to Wynne or to try and woo Glinda? She'd never let someone so manipulative get close to Glinda. Now she knew he was wealthy, she figured he was just some playboy getting his fun moonlighting as a swordsman. He probably returned to his comfy mansion every night with is conquest or to pat himself on the back. He probably was a business or banker, making money off people while pretending to help others at night to get their service for free. Something, however, did not add up with that and it shattered in her mind, which soon went elsewhere.

And why was Glinda taking their side? Could she not see what they were trying to do? Trying to get between her and Elphaba. She would not put it past them to drop the idea of liking women into Glinda's head so Wynne could get close to her. Poor Glinda was not the smartest person and could be easily swayed.

Elphaba shook her head. No, that was not true. Maybe Galinda was that, but Glinda had grown into a smart, strong woman. Elphaba thought about Wynne planting the idea again but she dismissed that too. She was too strong for something like that. Attraction could not be planted. It had to be there. So why was Glinda taking their side? Or was she? She had not agreed with Elphaba but had not taken Wynne's side. Wynne more took Glinda's side.

And why was Glinda not mad? She kissed Wynne but there seemed to be no hard feelings between them, or any other feelings for that matter. Why was she not upset? Her Glinda would be if she was rejected. If she did not care it meant she did not feel anything. That meant the kiss must have meant nothing. The dragon inside her gave a triumphant roar but Elphaba did not acknowledge it.

So Wynne had kissed Glinda but Glinda had stopped it. They even had said so themselves, Elphaba remembered. Good. Perhaps Wynne got what she deserved, being rejected like that. But she did not seem to be affected. Well, Elphaba did not expect her to put much stock in a deeper connection. To Elphaba and Glinda a kiss was more than just a kiss. It was a declaration of love to the world. It meant not just something but everything. That is how she felt when she kissed Fiyero. At least before his transformation.

She thought back to the times she witnessed Glinda kissing Fiyero. The dragon roared at the thought but she unconsciously quieted it be telling herself Glinda was not a threat to their relationship. It did not seem placated. She went back to those thoughts and saw how Glinda kissed passionately, declaring her love to the world. Fiyero was more reserved with Glinda than with Elphaba, but she assumed that desperation fueled that. Glinda's kisses, though, were even more passionate; no, more sensual than Fiyero's were. She wondered it was like to be kissed like that. Kissing Glinda, with her soft lips and closed eyes –

Elphaba snapped herself back to reality. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks but dismissed it as embarrassment. As for thinking about Glinda kissing her, she tried to force the idea out of her head. She figured she was letting her thoughts for Fiyero blend together with Glinda because of the stressful and confusing days. She loved both Fiyero and Glinda, but was in love with Fiyero and just loved Glinda. Or was it vice versa.

"Gah! This is getting nowhere!" Elphaba yelled, her voice echoing through the forest.

She went back to the beginning. Why was she so angry? Was it because Wynne had taken advantage of Glinda? No; both had explained it was not so. Was because Glinda had kissed Wynne? No; she loved her friend and would not be upset if she loved a woman. There was something there, however. She followed the thought and feeling, and realized it was because she felt like she lost Glinda. Why did this upset her? She finally concluded it was because she felt like she failed to protect her. It must be because of the situation and being unable to protect her from it. She was merely confusing her feelings and projecting them onto the situation. That made sense. She felt calm settle over her. She knew what the next actions should be, though she loathed to do them. She needed to apologize to Glinda and Wynne for her overreaction. The dragon in her chest snorted in derision but eventually slept. Elphaba sighed and took in the night, hoping for its coolness to calm her more.

"Elphie?" she heard Glinda's voice. She turned to see her moving towards the clearing, her light ball floating in front of her.

"Here." Elphaba said and, as Glinda made her way over to her, she asked, "What are you doing out here, my sweet?"

"I heard your voice and started seeing you hurt or captured, and I had to come check on you."

"Nothing like that. Just angry."

"Ok. I'll go then." Glinda said and turned to leave.

"Wait." Elphaba said flatly. Glinda stopped and looked at her expectantly. After a few more moments of silence Glinda got impatient.

"Yes?"

"Look…I…I mean…"

"Elphie, just say it."

"I was wrong earlier. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you."

"You were. And I wasn't the one you were angry at. You should be apologizing to Wynne."

"I know, and I will. I just thought…this would be easier now."

"I see. So this is your apology?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's kind of lackluster."

"I admitted I was wrong."

"Which is good; you're accepting blame. But you're not acknowledging the consequences of your actions."

"I said I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Yes but you haven't told me why you shouldn't have, and what the results were."

"I don't know what you're saying."

"Since I'm tired and don't want to be up all night, I'll just tell you. You hurt me, Elphie, deeply."

"What?" Elphaba recoiled.

"You hurt me. My best friend, after I told her I liked women, got angry and yelled at me."

"Glinda, I didn't - "

"Shush. I'm not done. You yelled at me and stormed off. How did you think that made me feel?"

"Hurt, you said."

"Yes, and scared, and overwhelmed. I'm scared, Elphaba, of what the future will be like for me. Not just because all of this but because even if everything goes back to the way it was, I still will have to live a life completely different than before. A new me. The only thing I always knew I could count on was you. You are my rock, my constant; and you fled."

"I'm sorry." Elphaba said quietly, and Glinda could see tears in her eyes, "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Then what did you want?" Glinda managed to get out. Seeing Elphaba cry always made her too. She was just managing to hold back tears.

"To protect you."

"From what?"

"Everything."

"Everything? You can't protect me from everything"

"I know, but I want to." Elphaba replied and sank to the ground, head in hands. Glinda went and knelt next to her, gathering her in a hug.

"Shh, my beautiful girl. Can you tell me why you feel the need to protect me from everything?"

"I don't know. Ever since we've been friends I've wanted to. Somebody would say you're dumb and I'd get in their face about it, or some boy who made an inappropriate comment."

"People called me dumb?"

"It was always along the lines of 'She's pretty but…'"

"Ah."

"Maybe because you're the only one left."

"Only one left of what?"

"Of people who cared."

"And where do you think I'll go?"

"I don't know. It's not rational. It's just everyone else has been taken or left. I'm afraid you will too."

"Elphie, I'll never leave you."

"You say that but how long until you get sick of all this?"

"Oh, Elphie, I'll never leave you. I've never told you why I cast that spell from the Grimmerie, did I?"

"No. You said you were looking for something."

"It was your bottle. I kept it on me constantly that year. Before then it was just little touches or glances every so often, but I slowly needed it more and more. Elphie, I was coming undone without you. I think that's why you were summoned. I wasn't calling the bottle but you, which I associated with the bottle." Elphaba stared at her in wonder and Glinda smiled. "I can never leave you, Elphie, because I would fall apart without you."

"I know what you mean. I feel…whole… when with you. Like two pieces of a puzzle. You balance me perfectly, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Go crazy, probably."

"I know, Elphie, but you can't protect me from everything. I'm not a porcelain doll. I don't break at the slightest touch."

"I know."

"The only thing that can break me in this world is you. Your words can crush me, and if you'd ever leave again I'd shatter into a thousand pieces that could never be put back together. I need you, Elphie."

"It frightens me, my sweet, that I could harm you so; even unintentionally like tonight. I need you too, Glinda."

It was right there on the tip of Glinda's tongue. She wanted to confess all but her friend, her love, was not in the condition to hear it let alone understand it. She kept her only secret from her Elphie, and said instead,

"Come on, let's go back to camp. We both need sleep."

"Yeah."

"But expect no cuddling tonight." Glinda said sternly and Elphaba looked confused. "You sleep on your own bedroll. Just because I've forgiven you doesn't mean you can escape the consequences. It's the metaphorical couch for you."

"I guess I deserve that.

* * *

Elphaba's eyes flickered open. There was movement in the embered glow of the camp. A tiny thing in a long dress came over. As it neared Elphaba saw it was Glinda in her sleeping roll and pillow. Elphaba shifted and Glinda placed her objects next to her, and cuddled into her chest.

"Enough punishment. I'm cold and the ground's hard." She whimpered and fell asleep on Elphaba almost instantly. Elphaba smiled and wrapped her arms around her.

* * *

Rustling caught Elphaba's ears and she instantly woke. She caught movement, fluid and purposeful, across the fire. Elphaba tensed and tried to stealthily go for her wand. Buttons in the firelight caught her eyes and she recognized Wynne. As the woman passed through the light and Elphaba drifted back to sleep a strange thought crossed her mind.

_Like a Tigress protecting her pack._ She frowned at the thought. Tigers were solitary animals.

* * *

The next morning Elphaba woke slowly. By now she was used to waking with Glinda on her, and wiggling out without waking her. As she was doing it she saw Wynne building a fire. The swordswoman had stacked her kindling in a pyramid and turned get her striker. Elphaba lifted her wand and muttered a spell. The wood burst into flame, and as Wynne turned back with her striker she saw it and chuckled. She put her striker back and saw Elphaba standing.

"Can we talk somewhere?" Elphaba asked quietly, eyes downcast. Wynne had never seen her like this, and she nodded.

"Sure." Wynne replied just as quietly. Glinda stirred and Elphaba crouched down. Wynne watched her murmur something in her ear and then brush a curl out of her eyes tenderly. Glinda mumbled something back to her and turned over. Elphaba adjusted the covers, brushed the hair out of her face again, and stood.

"Wherever you want." Elphaba said quietly, and Wynne led them to a small clearing. She was fairly certain that nothing unpleasant was going to happen but was ready just in case.

"So what's up?" Wynne asked.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

"Apology accepted."

"I know that – wait, what?"

"Apology accepted. You're forgiven."

"But, you're not angry, or yelling, or…anything really."

"Miss Elphaba, you're under a lot of stress. I understand. There are bound to be blowups. I'm not angry about it. It happens."

"But I said terrible things."

Wynne chuckled. "I've been called worse. And, technically, I am promiscuous and if I could have relations with Miss Glinda I would. But, I'm well enough mannered to respect a no."

"Uh…"

"I'm making you uncomfortable again. But let me ask you one question: why were you so upset?"

"I figured it was because I really want to protect and for some reason projected it onto you."

"That could be. But tell me: when I mentioned me having sex with Miss Glinda what did you feel?"

"Uncomfortable."

"Because it's sex, or because of me having sex with her?"

"I don't know."

"Is there anything else you feel?"

"It's a mess of things."

"Well, my suggestion is you figure that out, and it might shed some light on this."

"Ok."

The left it at that and went back to the fire. Elphaba looked at Glinda and sighed.

"I hate to wake her up. She didn't sleep well early in the night, and she's always exhausted the day after a fight."

"I understand. I'll tell you what; you put that concealing spell over the camp and we can get some more sleep. I didn't sleep much last night either."

"I saw you cut through camp. Do you often prowl around at night?"

"Prowl. That's an interesting way to describe it."

"Sorry. My sleeping brain equated you to a Tigress."

"I like it." Wynne said after a moment. "I like it a lot. And no, since you've been shielding us I've been sleeping more."

"Ah." Elphaba said, and then placed the concealing spell. She went and cuddled Glinda. Wynne smiled to herself. As she lay down and started drifting off to sleep, she hoped the green witch figured out her feelings soon.

* * *

Glinda stirred. The call of nature had woken her (something that had not happened in a couple of weeks). Opening one eye, she saw it was light and the fire had burnt down. She was cuddled close to Elphaba, who had a look of peace on her face. She loved that look on her love's face for after she woke her defense would go back up and she would have the stern look she now always carried. She snuggled closer, taking everything her love would give her: her scent, her warmth, the feel of her skin against hers, and the light sound of her breathing.

The call increased and Glinda could no longer stall. She reluctantly detached herself from Elphaba, who instantly started to wake. She woke much quicker now, her old habits resurfacing. Glinda whispered in soft tones her intentions which sent her back to sleep. As she made her way across camp to find a bush Wynne's eyes opened. Glinda gave her a little wave and Wynne smiled. She waited until Glinda came back and watched her cast a spell. The concealment spell shimmered over them and Wynne's smile grew wider. Glinda gave her another wave and went to snuggle down a stirring Elphaba. Soft words led both of them back into sleep. Wynne closed her eyes, the smile on her lips only hindered by the fact only one witch knew her feelings.

* * *

The two witches cuddled close as they practiced levitation spells. The three women had decided to rest for the day. Wynne was stretched out watching the two witches practice with a smile on her face. After a particular difficult levitation they decided to take a break. As Glinda opened the book to check the dynamics of the spell a letter fell out.

"Elphie, what's this?" Glinda asked as she looked at the blank piece of paper.

"Oh. I forgot about that. It's the note Duran gave me."

"Then one that he said you'd be able to read when you're ready?"

"Yeah. I haven't looked at it since."

"Here. Try to read it now."

"Fine." Elphaba took it and her name appeared again. After a moment, she turned it over and opened it.

_Learn to see with your heart, not your eyes. Feel, sense; don't always analyze. _The words appeared slowly.

"What does that mean?" Elphaba asked.

"What does what mean?"

"The words here."

"I don't see anything. It's probably enchanted like the book. What does it say?"

"It says learn to see with your heart, not your eyes. Feel, sense; don't always analyze. What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." Glinda replied.

"It means trust your instincts." Wynne said from across the fire. "He tells me that often. Practice your skills, drill them, know them, but if everything comes up the same, trust your instincts. Your heart is your compass, your feelings landmarks. Trust them."

"Trust my instincts." Elphaba said and words appeared on the paper.

_Trust your instincts. They'll lead you well. When you trust your instincts, recite this spell. Odinae mora oron fenum neverum gemi._

"He gave me a spell." She said.

"For what?" Glinda asked.

"I don't know. He just said once I trust my instincts to recite it. What do you think?"

"He hasn't steered us wrong yet. Think of the book."

"You're right." Elphaba said, and took a deep breath. "Odinae mora oron fenum neverum gemi."

Elphaba saw a flash of light and swayed on her feet. She steadied herself after a moment and looked towards Glinda. For a second all she saw was light and smelled roses, but it quickly faded. She shook her head to clear it. She looked at the note.

_When you know what you see, more will become clear to you._

"Elphie?" Glinda asked concerned.

"I'm ok. I was just blinded by that flash of light."

"There was no light Elphie."

"It says once I know what I see more will become clear."

"Strange. I guess we'll just have to wait."

"I guess." Elphaba sighed and looked at the letter. When nothing new appeared she tucked it back into the book.

* * *

"Miss Glinda?" Wynne said. Glinda looked at her. Elphaba was out of camp for some personal time.

"Yes? Is this about us approaching Wittica tomorrow?"

"No. Can I give you some advice?"

"About?"

"About you and Miss Elphaba."

"Sure."

"You might want to be less affectionate with her."

Glinda recoiled like she was slapped.

"Whatever for?" Glinda asked, horrified.

"A couple of reasons. First and foremost, she may take that affection differently now since she knows you like women. I've seen good friends become uncomfortable after one admitted it to the other; even if the acts were something they had done before."

"What's the other reason?"

"If Miss Elphaba does have feelings for you, withdrawing your affections may force those feelings to the forefront without clouding them with others."

"Oh." Glinda replied, eyes downcast. "I understand Wynne, but I can't do that."

"I know, Miss Glinda, that it will be hard because you like giving her that affection but-"

"It's not that, Miss Wynne." Glinda said quietly, interrupting her. She was quiet for a few more moments, as if pondering something, and then said, "I can't stop being affectionate to Elphie. I'm afraid if I did, that, well, it wouldn't be good. You see, Miss Wynne, until Elphie knew me she never had any affectionate contact."

"What? You're exaggerating." Wynne said shocked.

"No. Every time she remembers being touched before me there was always another reason for it. To hurt her, examine her, discipline her, and manipulate her. No one ever touched her to tell her good job, or that they loved her, or she was beautiful." Glinda sniffled, eyes bright with tears. "After me, only a few others did, but they've all been lost to her. So, I can't stop being affectionate, or even less, because it would mean she's loved less. Her life's been so hard she shouldn't feel like she's loved any less."

At that, Glinda broke down and cried. Wynne was in shock still and did not know what to say or do.

"What's going on here?" Elphaba asked angrily as she came back into camp.

"Nothing, Elphie." Glinda replied. "I just got overwhelmed."

"Come here my sweet." Elphaba said and opened her arms. Glinda rushed into them and Wynne left the camp to give the two women some private time. As she walked she thought on the growing picture she had of the green which. She began to understand why the blonde was so protective of her, and vice versa.

* * *

"So, today we go into Wittica." Wynne said. The three women were gathered around the camp. They already knew this but were listening nonetheless because Wynne had yet to lay out the plan. "We have a carriage waiting for us at an inn not too far from here. I arranged it last night. It will take us to the Opera house where we will pull in so were not seen. Our cover while here is a society woman and two handmaids."

"I'm guessing I'm not the society woman." Glinda pouted and Wynne smiled.

"No, you're supposed to be kidnapped. I will be it and you two will be my maids. Elphaba will have to be veiled, no matter how much attention it will draw; there's nothing to be done about that. Both you and I will have to change our appearance somewhat." Wynne said and sighed.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy watching this time." Elphaba said, smirking. Glinda looked confused.

"I'm sorry; I must have not been here. What's so amusing?"

"You." Elphaba explained. "Get to Glindafy her." And pointed to Wynne. Glinda let out of squeal of delight and bounced, then drew her wand.

"Now let's not-" Wynne started but there was a flash of light. Wynne's hair changed to a vivid red color. "-overdo it. Crap."

"Don't fight, Wynne." Elphaba chuckled. "It will only hurt worse."

"Elphaba, please." Glinda said, scowling at her. She turned back to Wynne. "She's right, though."

"I'm your accepting doll." Wynne deadpanned, and Glinda squealed in delight again. She went over to Wynne and began examine her, making her move and lift her arms by poking and prodding her with the wand.

"Ok. You have fantastic hair and skin which is like half the battle. Your hair is a bit too short for respectable but with some style we can fake it. What we will do is the mussed look to frame the face, clean up and darken those eyebrows, some light green gold shadow to accent the eyes, and a light pink on the lips to darken but not make them pop."

"Uh…"

"Your body is very nicely shaped also." Glinda continued and a comment popped into Elphaba's head and out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"I thought you knew that already." She said and Wynne looked slightly shocked. Glinda, in full make over mode, did not even bat an eyelash.

"Oh no, that was for sex. This is for beauty. Two different things. Now, you have long lines, which is good. Your shoulders add curve to your smaller bust, accentuating it, but raise the curve a bit higher than traditional. You have a trim, muscular waist which his good for shape but bad for cinching."

"There won't be any cinching."

"Of course not. Anyway, you've got a great posterior, full and high, if a bit too firm for my tastes. Nice hips, also very firm. I'm guessing from training?"

"Lunges and low stances."

"I'll have to remember that. Anyway, more curves on the legs, just as tight. Nice long legs, too. All in all, we have a lot to work with. The main difficulty will be to soften you. Your lines are too hard and man like. We will be using a flowing, solid color base with a contrasting bodice around the midsection to blur those lines. Something fuller, vibrant; something to contrast your skin otherwise you'll be washed out. Hm." Glinda thought, tapping the wand tip to her lips. She then smiled and waved it. Wynne's clothed formed into a long, flowing emerald green dress with black accents, and a purple bodice that came under to under her bust with pink delicate swirls. Wynne looked at it and then at Glinda.

"Why this?" she asked and Glinda giggled.

"Green is for Elphie. It matches her skin. The black is her witchy color. A pink bodice would not have gone well at all, so I made it purple for Duran's scarf and pink swirls for me. You visually announce your affiliations to the world."

"Interesting."

"Now hair and face." What followed was a marathon of hair and face combinations. Every so often Elphaba would chuckle or laugh but after Glinda hit her with her personal, custom created beauty spell, she was quiet. Finally, Wynne was ready.

"Now us." Glinda said happily."

"Nothing too pretty, remember?" Wynne warned.

"I remember." Glinda replied merrily. She waved her own wand and was transformed. She was wearing a simple brown frock with laces similar to what Elphaba had worn. However, the most striking thing was her hair. It was black and straight.

"Glinda, your hair…"Elphaba said and Glinda giggled.

"I always wanted to see what long raven tresses felt like. However, my hair is too short." She pouted but waved her wand again. Her hair transformed itself into two short braids on either side of her head. She waved her wand again and Elphaba's Vinkun outfit appeared.

"Well, let's get going then." She bubbled and set off.

"Miss Elphaba, how did we end like this?" Wynne asked.

"That's easy, Miss Wynne. Because she wanted us to."

"Who are we that we can't say no to her?"

"Take heart. Remember, she took over Oz the same way."

To which only Glinda giggled delightedly.


End file.
